Fireflies
by raptorhunter18
Summary: One of wolves, one of angels, both pure of heart, both raised by mortals, both flung into the immortal races when their sixteenth year nears its end. Both will be enemies, then lovers, and finally they will be the deciders of fate. They will be the ones to choose the fate of humanity and the world. Jade and Tori are those two they must face the darkness of the world to save it.
1. Prologue

**Hello y'all, I'm back to writing Jori. Now i still have Kigo projects to work on and a crossover I'm working on so updates will be slow for the time being. This story i was inspired to write after seeing a picture drawn up by an awesome artist on Deviantart named c-plause. I had an idea to write this once i saw the picture. There will be a short summary to come and I hope y'all welcome me back to Jori with my new story. Please R&R thanks.**

**Short Summary : ****One of wolves, one of angels, both pure of heart, both raised by mortals, both flung into the immortal races when their sixteenth year nears its end. Both will be enemies, then lovers, and finally they will be the deciders of fate. They will be the ones to choose the fate of humanity and the world. That was the prophecy handed down to the four immortal races. Demons, Fallen Angels, Werewolves, and Vampires. These four have been at war for quite some time now. Fallen Angels and some clans of werewolves are all that stands between the destruction of humanity and their salvation. Jade finds out she's one of the fallen angels. Tori gets infected with the werewolf virus. Both must then work on controlling their new found abilities. They must work to try to protect humanity and save it from the darkness that threatens to consume it. However they never figured that a more darker and dangerous threat would be posed by humanity. Together they find their feelings for one another while they fight off the forces of darkness.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a story inspired by the art of c-plause. It is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Prologue**

_Fireflies, to many they are just insects that hover through the air glowing. They are one of the few insects that produce their own natural light. They hover around, males flashing their lights quickly to attract females. Females flashing slowly to announce their presence._

_For millions of people around the world the small glowing insects are the unofficial start of summer. Children rushing outside with empty jars in hopes to fill them. People sitting at lakes enjoying peaceful nights watching the small bugs as they light the night up. _

_ My name is Jade West and it was on a night like that that I was found by my parents. I was found lost and abandoned in the woods of Hollywood California. Fireflies were lighting their way to me. Little did they know that the screaming baby they found in the woods laying in a collection of ferns was a fallen angel. I am one of the last of the ancient beings._

_ Of course I didn't know what I was until I turned sixteen. That's when I was introduced into a world I never knew of. I was shown to be a protector of humanity, meant to protect humans from the forces of darkness. I was supposed to protect them from werewolves, vampires, and demons. However I never realized two things. One; humans were the real threat, well some were. Two; that the love of my life would be a werewolf._

_ A lycanthrope by the name of Tori Vega. A woman, she is what makes me whole and fills my heart. She's the one I'm supposed to be with. We have both knocked on death's door for each other and no matter what we will lay our lives down for one another. Werewolves are the ones who are willing to either help humanity or try to destroy it. That's because unlike the vampires or demons they still have a soul._

_ It's hard being one of the last fallen angels. It's even harder that the one I love is a werewolf and a woman like I am. We have to face evil werewolves, the forces of darkness and the humans who want to catch us or kill us. Life is never easy, for me everything started when I was sixteen, eight years ago. This is my story, the story of a fallen angel._

XX

Jade sat on a tree stump her blue eyes were looking out into the dark woods. Fire flies flashed around her making her eyes dart around as she tracked each of them. Her black hair shined as the moon shined down on her. The bolt in her eyebrow gleamed as it caught the light of the moon.

She looked down to see a lightening bug on her wrist. Watching it closely her eyes followed it as it moved over her tattoo. It flashed lighting the star up. It flew off her wrist and past her head. She looked as it flew between her black feathered wings. They were stretched out, catching the wind a bit. The feathers fluttered a bit, however they were black, a trait of a fallen angel.

Her clothing was black as was her hair. She was a pale skinned girl. It fit well with her dark clothes and black wings. Just then a branch snapped nearby making her look. Her eyes scanned the darkened woods searching for the sourse of the sound. Just then a lycan melted from the darkness.

It was a brown furred werewolf. The fur was somewhat shaggy which caused it to flutter in the breeze as it blew around. Its ears were pointed and it had a long and narrow wolf like muzzle. Its eyes were a bright green with slit pupils that were locked onto her. As it walked its muscles rippled with each step of its backwards facing ankles. It had a tail that stuck straight out from the rump of the beast. It finally came to a stop in front of Jade and looked down at her.

Jade looked at the werewolf as it looked at her. She smiled a bit as the werewolf started to shrink. As it shrunk from being eight feet tall to five and a half feet tall, fur melted from its body. Left standing there was a nude latina who smiled brightly at Jade. This was Jade's love Tori Vega.

Jade reached to her side and grabbed a set if clothes as to which she passed them to Tori. She took them from her and proceeded to dress herself. Once she was dressed Jade stood up and walked over to her. Tori's eyes still had slit pupils and were locked onto Jade. For them,they were finally at peace. No more fighting, no more violence, and no more killing.

Tori grabbed Jade's coat and pulled her to herself. They looked into each other's eyes, the fireflies around them lighting them up making them glow. Slowly they leaned in and kissed each other, their lips moving together. Jade's wings wrapped around them both and cocooned them in her wings. They broke apart from the kiss and looked at one another. The fireflies seemed to be drawn to them lighting them up as they stood there.

"I love you" Tori said softly as she kept her head tipped to Jade's.

"I love you too" Jade replied as she caressed Tori's cheek.

XX

**July 26th, 1992, Beverley Hills, California**

Andrew and Bethany West took a walk through the woods behind their house like they did every night. This night they had found their way into a clearing. They walked over to a rock and sat down on it. They watched as the stars twinkled above them. It was a warm summer's night with a light breeze blowing.

They marveled as the fireflies danced around before them. Bethany leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder making him smile as he looked up to the sky. They needed this walk, they needed this because they had been delivered heartbreaking news. They were never going to be able to have a child of their own.

Just then a wind blew by them and carried on the wind was a cry. It was a baby's cry, an infant's cry. Bethany heard it first, her maternal instinct kicked in as she got up. Andrew looked at her as she took off into the woods. They moved through the woods towards the crying sound.

They came up a small knoll and stopped to look down. Fireflies hovered in the air lighting the area up. In a collection of ferns near a log they saw it. An infant girl, not more than a few days old crying. Bethany moved down to the child as Andrew looked around searching for any signs of the child's parents.

"Andrew, we've been blessed, this child" his wife said making him look to her. She pulled her wind breaker off and wrapped the crying infant up in it. Her eyes lifted up to her husband who was looking at her. "We found her for a reason" she said softly as she looked down to the baby.

Andrew looked at her before looking to the child in her arms. Slowly he stepped forward and looked at her. The child cooed making him look to the baby in his wife's arms. He looked into her eyes and smiled a bit, she was right. This child was found by them for a reason. This child was there's now and it was what they needed.

XX

Under a tree nearby was a pair of figures who watched as the two humans carried the infant away. One was a woman while the other was a man. The woman had a pair of black wings sprouting from her back. She gripped onto a knife and prepared to go after them. She stopped when the man's hand grabbed her arm. He was a werewolf while the other was a fallen angel.

"Two humans have taken the newest guardian" she hissed at him.

"I see that, but they are not evil, not like those that hunt us" he replied looking at her.

"How can you be sure?" She questioned as she sheathed the knife.

"I can sense it" was his reply as he turned to face her. "She is _One of Two_" he said as they started walking into the woods.

"_One of Two_?" She asked making him glance back to her.

"_One of wolves, one of angels, both pure of heart, both raised by mortals, both flung into the immortal races when their sixteenth year nears its end. Both will be enemies, then lovers, and finally they will be the deciders of fate. They will be the ones to choose the fate of humanity and the world_" he said recounting an ancient prophecy passed down to the immortals from the gods.

"We must watch over her, guide her down the path of the pure hearted" the fallen angel said looking to him.

"You will, you are a fallen angel, I am a werewolf, I will watch for the werewolf and once I find the werewolf, I will guide the wolf" he said looking at her.

She looked at him before nodding slightly. Her wings flapped and she lifted up into the air. She looked down at him and smiled at him. "Until next time, Sikowitz" she said before flying off leaving him there.

"Until next time, Allison" he said walking into the woods.

XX

**Sixteen years later**

Tori sat in the woods behind her house. It had been a long day at school. She remembered what happened, how Jade had dumped that iced coffee on her head. She had gotten her revenge by making that Jade girl watch her kiss her boyfriend. She smiled a bit, laughing about what she had done.

A branch snapped behind her making her turn and look. The moon shined down making it hard to focus. She looked when suddenly from the brush jumped a wolf. It landed on the ground in front of her making her step back. It looked at her snarling, its muzzle was wrinkled and it bared its teeth at her.

Her eyes shot wide when the wolf stood up on its hind legs. It walked towards her growling. She looked as the bipedal wolf looked down at her. Suddenly in a blinding flash it shot forward and pinned her to the ground. She was to afraid, her throat had a lump in it making her unable to scream. The wolf snarled before shooting down and biting her shoulder.

Tori screamed in pain as her blood gushed from the wound. Suddenly the wolf on her was tackled off of her. She rolled to her side, her hand coming up to stop the bleeding. She backed up to a tree and rested her back against the tree. She looked to see a man had attacked the wolf. The wolf towered over him, growling deeply at him.

The man hissed before suddenly he tackled the two legged wolf down a hill.

She heard the crashing as they disappeared from sight. Getting up slowly she growled in pain as she gripped onto her shoulder. She staggered through the woods back towards her house. As she did she fell to her knees before she passed out.

XX

Her eyes fluttered a bit as the sun shone down on her. Slowly her eyes fully opened and she sat up quickly and looked to see she had passed out in her backyard. She looked to her shoulder to see it was covered in dried blood like her shirt. Pulling her shirt down she looked at the wounded area of her shoulder. The wound that had been inflicted upon her was gone. Instead there were several pink scars making her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Getting up slowly she staggered a bit before walking towards her house. She opened the door and looked to see she had the house to herself. Moving up the steps she made it to her room. Once in she stripped down and looked at herself in her full body mirror. She saw her muscles seemed to be much larger than she remembered. She was unsure what had happened to cause this sudden growth spurt.

"Tori, we're home" she heard her mother call from down the steps. With the sound of them moving around on the floor below, she locked her door. She dressed herself quickly and hid her bloody clothes under her bed. Turning, she left her room leaving the thoughts of the previous night behind her.

XX

**Two weeks later**

Tori sat in her room studying for the test on Monday. She sighed a bit, it was annoying to her. She stopped when she heard a skittering sound. Her eyes drifted around her room looking for the source of the sound. Her eyes stopped to see a spider crawling across the wall, on the other side of her room.

She stood up slowly looking at the spider as it kept crawling around. Then her nose picked up on the scent of the woods. She looked out her open window to see the darkened woods. The clouds parted and the full moon shone down on her. Her head lifted up and locked onto the moon.

The wind swirled around kicking her hair up. Suddenly she doubled over gasping in pain as she clutched her stomach. Her free hand grabbed onto the corner of her desk as her growls deepened. Her eyes changed, becoming a bright green with slit pupils. Suddenly she launched herself from the window.

She landed in a tree, stopping only long enough to bound from tree to tree. Soon she crashed down onto a rock with a loud growl. Brown fur began to grow from her body as her fingers elongated. They tapered to claws at the end of her fingers. She heard fabric tearing making her look back. A tail sprouted from her, making her eyes shoot wide.

Suddenly her face elongated and her ears pointed. Her hair became shaggy as she stood up and grew to be eight feet tall. Her teeth became long fangs and hung down, protruding from her mouth. Her chest became muscular as did her legs. Her ankles lifted up and were backwards facing. Looking herself over she then realized something, she was a werewolf, like the creature that bit her. Her arms went out and her head snapped backwards and she let out a powerful howl that echoed throughout the woods.

XX

Sikowitz stood in a tree looking down as Tori ran through the woods. He smiled a bit, his eyes were locked onto her retreating form. _This is what we have been waiting for, the pure hearted werewolf_, he thought as he transformed into his werewolf form. Still smiling he looked up to the moon before suddenly howling and jumping down into the woods.


	2. Chapter One

**Well thanks y'all for welcoming me back to Jori. I got an awesome reaction to this story. Now I already had this chapter written up so C-plause could see what it was going to be like. After this It'll be some time before I update again because I've got other stories to work on. So here's the next chapter for the story and this one comes with a music mix for this story. Well please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a story inspired by the art of c-plause. It is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter One**

Wind swirled through the trees, making the branches and leaves swirl around. Squirrels scampered around moving through the under brush. One moved up to a tan colored hand that was rested on a rock. It moved around the hand, sniffing it. Its nose brushed up against the finger. That slight action made the fingers twitch a bit. It lifted its head up and looked to see a brown haired woman laying on a bed of moss.

Her head lifted up and looked at the squirrel. It cocked its head at her before turning and scampering off. She watched its bushy tail disappear into some brush. The wind blew over her again and she sighed contently. Sitting back on her knees, her legs were at a right angle resting in the moss. A splitting headache cut through her head making her rub the heal of her hand against her forehead.

She scented a copper smell making her stop and open her eyes. She pulled back when she saw her right hand was covered in blood. Looking down she saw she was nude. However her current state wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her were the splotches of blood that were over her breast and her stomach. Turning to her left she looked to see the broken and shredded body of a deer laying next to her. She gasped loudly pushing back from the dead animal.

"The first change is always the strongest, and the worst" a voice said from behind her.

Turning slowly she looked to see a man she knew, a teacher of hers. His brown hair had some grey in it and was bald down the middle. His beard was connected to his hair as was his mustache. He wore loose fitting pajama style clothing. He smiled at her before tossing her a duster coat. She caught it and looked at it before slowly looking back to him.

"Sikowitz, what's going on?" She questioned in a shaky and raspy voice.

"You are a lycanthrope, a werewolf" he responded, no humor in his voice, not like his usual tone.

"Werewolves don't exist" she responded gaining more of her voice as she put the coat on.

"You're right, there must be some logical reason for you to wake up naked in a moss bed with a dead deer next to you" he quipped walking over to a rock. He sat on it and smirked at her. She just looked at him as she buttoned the coat up. "Tori, you are a werewolf now, like I am a werewolf. We are one of four immortal races. Werewolves, vampires, demons, and fallen angels" he explained watching her as she looked down at her hands.

"All that stuff really exist?" She questioned softly to herself.

"It does, and you're now a member of werewolves" he said making her head turn to look at him. "Werewolves were the answer to vampires while fallen angels are the answer to demons" he said his eyes locking with hers. "I'm sorry Tori, you're now in a war. A war of good and evil. And sometimes the lines are blurred" he spoke out making her head lower as she thought of it.

"I don't want this, any of this" she said softly, a few tears appearing in her eyes.

"I didn't either, but shit happens. Life throws us curve balls, sometimes they are a lot different than we expect" he said standing up, his hand extending to hers. She looked at him before slowly reaching her hand out and taking his. He helped her up but her legs were like that of jelly. Falling she let out a yelp of shock before suddenly Sikowitz caught her. "That'll ware off once you're use to the change" he said offering a kind smile as they walked back towards her house.

Her mind was a jumble of information. She is now a werewolf, a monster. To top it off she's just been thrown into a war between good and evil. It was severely getting to her, a world that she never knew existed was just suddenly thrown at her. Her hazel eyes darted around taking in every detail around her as she thought on the subject.

"I will help you to control the beast within you, it'll take time. Of course, time's all you got now. Someday you'll be able to control both the skin walker phase and the lycan phase. Once that happens you will be a force to be reckoned with" he spoke making her lift his head up to her.

"How old are you really?" She questioned in a meek tone making him look to her.

"Two hundred" he said making her eyes widen in shock at hearing that. He carried her up to the back porch of her house and gently sat her down on the wood deck. He looked at her as her legs trembled a bit but her footing was solid. "We must continue to act the same way we do at school. However outside of school I'll train you until you are ready" he said looking at her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She just nodded slightly before looking back up at him. He smiled slightly before turning and running off in the direction of the woods. She watched him disappear into the woods leaving her there. Slowly she looked down to her hands. Just under her skin was a monster, a monster she never knew existed. "So much for a normal life" she sighed before walking back into her house.

XX

Across town a motorcycle roared in between cars. The rider swerved between cars narrowly missing many of them. Horns honked as the rider blasted through a red light. Looking back a black visor over the helmet covered the smirking face. Looking forward the occupant watched as a tractor trailer was in front of them.

Twisting their body the crotch rocket twisted low to the ground. The bike and its rider slid under the trailer. Coming out the other side the bike did a wheelie before screaming down the road again. Just then sirens started whaling making the rider look back. A cop car was following the bike. Pulling over the occupant looked as the cop got out and came to the rider's side.

"Jade West, third time this week you've been pulled over" the officer said looking at the rider.

Hands came up and pulled the helmet off. A black mane uncoiled from under the helmet. Blue eyes turned to the officer who was looking at her. She sneered a bit, her eyes rolling as she climbed off her bike. Her leather jacket squeaked a bit. Her black jeans covered her curved hips and rounded butt. She curled her finger through the green and blue streaks at the front of her head. The bolt above her left eye glinted a bit as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Third time's the charm" she quipped looking at him.

He looked at her as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes seemed to bore into him. His eyes locked with hers. Staring at them suddenly they started to glow slightly making him gaze deeper into them. His head shook a bit before he folded up his book and looked at her. "Get your shit together Jade, next time you will get a ticket" he said before walking back to his cruiser.

Jade watched as he drove off leaving her there smirking a bit. "Said you and all the other cops whose pulled me over" she said smirking a bit.

Placing the helmet back on she climbed onto her bike. Sitting back she started her bike, revving it a few times. Since she had turned sixteen she has been able to influence people. It worked wonders for her since she drove her motorcycle recklessly. She never understood it but it was effective. Smirking a bit she drove down the rode until she was in front of a Starbucks.

Parking the bike she walked over and opened the front door. Walking in she looked around at some people who were always there. They were the classic uptight Hollywood types. She just shook her head at them before walking up to the counter. She smiled a bit at the woman behind the counter.

The woman always seemed to put her at ease no matter what mood she was in. She had long auburn colored hair that was kept up in a ponytail. Her bright gold eyes glistened and sat well in her ivory colored skin. She was a little bit taller than Jade but she had a petite body type. She looked at Jade and smiled showing off perfect pearls in her mouth.

"Hey Allison" she said setting her helmet on the counter.

"Hey Jade, managed to get out of another ticket?" Allison questioned, a knowing smirk on her face as she started to mix Jade's coffee together.

"Yeah" she said with a slight smirk. She looked at the older woman and both let out a slight laugh. Jade took her coffee and looked at Allison. She stopped when her eyes picked up on something. It seemed that the woman was glowing a bit. A confused smirk went across her face but she just played it off as a trick of the light.

Grabbing her helmet she walked back outside. She walked over to her bike and leaned up against it. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked at her bike and smiled a bit. It was her pride and joy. She put a lot of money into it, and a lot of her time into it. The bike itself was a jet black color with what looked like webs going across it. Near the back tires there were what looked like flames spawning from the wheels.

She smiled a bit rubbing her gloved hand over the smooth shell of the bike. Looking up she looked around the city watching as cars drove by her. Taking another sip of her coffee she found her mind wondering. She thought about that girl Tori. A slight sneer went across her face. That girl had the gull to kiss her boyfriend in front of her. However there was something about the Latino that she couldn't place her finger on.

A twinge of pain shot up her back making her stop all her thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder her eyebrows arched a bit when she saw nothing there causing her the pain. She ignored it and continued to drink her coffee. Suddenly just as quickly as it started it stopped. Shrugging her shoulders she dropped the coffee cup into a waist can.

She prepared to move back to her bike but stopped as the pain returned. It hit her like a ton of bricks causing her to fall to her knees. She started grunting loudly as she crawled towards an ally. It felt like someone was stabbing a flaming knife into her back. Among the pain she felt something pushing against her leather jacket. Sitting back on her knees she unzipped her coat. Wrenching it off she looked to see something bulging against her tang top.

Suddenly the fabric was shredded and a pair of damp black feathered wings shot out of her back. Blood dripped from them and they shined a bit in the sun. Her eyes were wide as she looked at them. Slowly the pain began to take her over. She fell forward, her eyes fluttering a bit. Just before she passed out she looked to see a figure walking up to her.

XX

A buzzing sound could be heard. Jade winced as slight twinges of pain were shooting through her. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Her vision was blurry making her blink a bit. Her vision cleared and she found herself in a tattoo parlor. Her head twisted to the left and she looked to see a tattooist. He looked at her and then shut the machine off. Getting up from his stool he walked into another room.

Jade could barely move, her body, so stiff and sore it felt like someone was on her. Her back ached making her glance back over her shoulder. To her surprise the wings she saw earlier were gone. Rubbing her head a bit she moaned softly, closing her eyes trying to banish the pain.

"Good, you're awake" a voice, an all to familiar voice said from behind her.

Her eyes opened and slowly she looked back to see her standing there. Allison, the woman who knew Jade loved her coffee with three sugars and two creams. The woman who's been making her coffee since she was thirteen. She strode over to her side and looked down at her back.

"Alex always does a wonderful job" she said with a smile before turning. Grabbing a hand mirror she moved it in front of Jade's face. The teen looked at her causing her to nod to the mirror.

Slowly she turned and looked at the mirror, seeing it was showing her a full body mirror above her, that's where she focused. Once she did she gasped a bit. On her back were two tattoos, they were what appeared to be wings. They were folded up, running the length of her back, coming to a stop at the hem of her jeans. She could see the details of each feather. Her eyed than focused on a tattoo in between the wings.

It was just a simple design, one of a line about six inches long. There were spirals going around it. Once they got close to the bottom they connected to the line. Around them were what looked like feathers. Her head slowly turned to look at Allison who took the mirror away. The older woman moved over to a table and took a black shirt off of it. She passed it to Jade who slowly took it.

"So would it be a safe bet to say you're very confused and want to know just what the fuck is going on?" She questioned earning a slow nod from Jade. "Well, you're a fallen angel like the man who did your tattoos and me. We're some of the last, there ain't many of us left in the world. The tattoos are a way to cover them up and hide them from mortals. The one between the wings is the mark of a fallen angel" she explained walking around to be in front of Jade.

"I don't understand" she said looking at Allison.

"You wouldnt" she started with a shrug. "That's because unlike Alex and I you were raised by mortals. We are the protectors of humanity" she said before pulling her shirt off. A wave of relief hit Jade when she saw the woman was wearing a bra. She turned her back to Jade and to her surprise she saw the same tattoos.

She watched as her hand came back and unsnapped her bra. She watched as suddenly the skin started to ripple a bit. The feathers turned a black color and slowly they started lifting out of the skin. It looked like the skin was struggling to keep a hold of the feathers. They lifted away from the body. Looking on, Jade watched as a pair of all black wings spread wide. She guessed it had to be at least a fifteen foot long wingspan. She looked at the wings, the feathers at the end curled upwards a bit. Allison turned to look at her, her wings folding around her body.

"Why me?" Jade could only ask looking at her.

"Because you are _One of Two_, an ancient prophecy one given to us immortals by the ancient gods. Now I'm sure more questions have been raised than answered. I'll explain it all in due time. Just know that I will explain it all to you. However you need to start training, you're now in a war, a war between darkness and light. We have to battle demons, vampires, and some werewolves. However a new player has appeared in the war we never thought possible" she explained all the while walking around in front of Jade who was listening closely to what she had to say.

"Who's the new threat?" Jade asked watching her as her head turned to look at her.

"Humans, humans have been posing a threat to all four kinds of immortal races. They hunt us mercilessly and slaughter us by the hundreds every month. Luckily, we, the fallen angels are the hardest to kill" she explained before walking over to be face to face with Jade. "It's time for you to go home, but training to fight and harness all your abilities will begin tomorrow" she said before nodding behind her.

Jade looked at her before looking back to see who she nodded to. Looking she saw Alex the tattooist standing there. He had her helmet, gloves, and jacket. He motioned her to the stuff which she slowly got up. She walked over to her stuff and picked it up.

"Jade, remember demons can take the form of anything. Be careful of new people you allow into your life" Allison said after her making the new fallen angel look back at her.

Jade just nodded a bit before Alex led her outside. She looked to see her biked parked next to the front door. She looked back to Alex who lowered his head. He touched two fingers to his forehead before dragging them down to his nose. Once he stopped he moved his fingers out towards Jade.

"What does that mean?" She asked looking at him.

"Go in peace, and be safe" he replied in a gruff voice before turning and walking back into the shop.

Jade watched him return to the shop. Slowly she turned to her bike. Her black hair was moving around her head as she slowly walked her bike over to the street. A new world has been thrown at her. Her world had changed making head spin causing her grumble a bit. Putting her helmet on she started her bike and drove off back towards her house. One thing was sure, she needed to find out what happened to cause her to be raised by 'Mortals' as Allison had put it.

XX

Jade pulled into the driveway of her house. She looked to see both of her parent's cars were home. She was happy a bit at seeing that. Climbing off her bike her hands came up and pulled her helmet off. Walking up to her front door she opened it. Looking around neither of her parents were in the immediate area. Walking into the living room she looked at her parents.

Her mother was watching television while her father was bent over some papers from work. Moving over to a chair in the room she sat down.

"Hey Jade, how was your day?" Bethany asked looking at her daughter.

Jade took a deep breath, lowering her head a bit. She rubbed her hands over her knees before looking back up to her parents. "Do you two know who my blood parents are?" Jade questioned making her father stop his work and her mother look back to him.

"Why would you ask that?" Andrew questioned looking at her.

"Because I found out today you two aren't my real parents" Jade responded lowering her head a bit.

Bethany got up and moved over to Jade's side. She placed her arm around her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "You are our daughter, we love you very much" she said looking at Jade who looked back at her.

"I know, and I love you both, but who are my real parents?" She asked looking from her mother to her father.

"We don't know" Andrew said making Jade lock eyes with him.

"We found you abandoned in the woods. You were just an infant, couldn't have been more than a few days old. We adopted you, claiming you as our daughter" Bethany explained looking at her.

Jade looked at her before looking to Andrew. He stood up and came to her side. Both hugged her and she returned the hug. They were her parents now, whoever decided to abandon her made a mistake. She had a great life, and great parents. She was happy even though now she was a fallen angel. She would just have to be a fallen angel and the child of two humans. She would just have to juggle both worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that would be the first chapter of the story. Its going to be a wicked and wild story and some bad guys won't be as bad as you think they are. Or they could be that bad. Well I was a knucklehead last chapter and forgot to post the link to the art. <strong>** art/Fireflies-323942829 well give it a check out it's a beautiful drawing. So here's the music mix I owe y'all give me your thoughts on it.**

**1. Still Here by Digital Daggers**

**2. City Life by Red Light King**

**3. Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter**

**4. Razor's Edge by Digital Daggers**

**5. Compass by Jamie Lidell**

**6. Drivin' Around Song by Colt Ford feat Jason Aldean**

**7. Elements by Lindsey Stirling**

**8. Sick Of It by Skillet**

**9. Haunted by Evanescence**

**10. Young by Hollywood Undead**

**11. Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch**

**12. Blood Brothers by Papa Roach**

**13. Not Gonna Die by Skillet**

**14. Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban**

**15. Far Away by Nickleback**

**16. Rise by Skillet**

**17. Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne feat Chad Kruger**

**18. Monster by Paramore**

**19. Lost In The Echo by Linkin Park**

**20. World In Flames by In This Moment**

**21. City by Hollywood Undead**

**22. Lullaby For A Dead Man by Elena Siegman feat Kevin Sherwood**

**23. Last Resort by Papa Roach**

**24. Battlecry by Skillet**

**25. If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square**


	3. Chapter Two

**A new chapter for fireflies is here. I must say i feel honored that C-Plaus allowed me to write this. I love her art and I'm hoping i can do it justice. I used it as the cover to this story. Well its time to see one of the first threats to the immortals. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of c-plaus. It is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. I own nothing to do with the victorious universe, i just own this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Two Years Later**

A man walked down the darkened alleys of LA. As he was walking he shook a little bit. It wasn't cold, it was the middle of summer. He was a druggie and he was on his way to see his supplier. As his feet carried him his arms twitched a bit. His fingers continued to scratch at his skin. He looked down one of the back streets to see a man leaning up against a wall. A smile tugged at his lips, it was his dealer.

He walked down the street making his way towards the man. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans he pulled out his money. He came up to the man who just looked at him. Handing the dealer the money he watched as the man counted it. A wave of relief washed over the druggie as he was passed a bag full of a white powder.

Suddenly a spotlight hit them causing them both to turn. An unmarked police car sat at the end of it. Before either could run another car pulled up effectively trapping them in the alley. The druggie threw his hands up and surrendered but the dealer pulled out a pistol.

"Put it down kid, that won't help you" a man said as two cops started walking towards them. Two cops, one from each vehicle.

"Fuck you" the man said his gun moving between both cops.

"What do we have here partner?" One asked coming to a stop.

"One druggie who's a fucking coward and another who's only acting tough cause he's got a gun" the other cop said looking around at them.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" The dealer asked looking between them. He turned the gun to the cop on his left. Turning back to the right he pointed his gun at nothing. Lowering the gun he looked around only to find the other cop missing. Suddenly his gun was pulled away from him and he found himself looking into a pair of hollow black eyes.

"Let's see how tough you truly are" the cop said revealing rows of triangular teeth.

"What the fuck are you?" The man gasped as the cop grabbed him by his throat.

"You wouldn't be able to understand. You're just some human" the officer growled in an inhuman voice. Suddenly he threw the man back sending him flying through the air.

The dealer slammed into the opposite brick wall. He bounced to the ground and groaned as he spat blood up. He rolled over to see the second cop standing next to the cop who just threw him. His eyes were wide when he saw two long canine teeth hanging from the man's mouth. He grabbed the druggie and pulled him up to his feet. Suddenly the man attacked sinking the long fangs into his neck.

The man screamed out in pain as he felt the blood gush out. It was flowing in streams. The bright crimson liquid filled the man's mouth and he drank it. He growled as he ripped his mouth away ripping out a hunk of flesh. That in turn caused blood to splash out across the ground. He pushed the druggie to the ground and watched as blood quickly pooled around his body.

"Now, its my turn" the first officer said looking at the dealer.

The man looked on in horror as suddenly his face started to deform. It looked as if his skin was melting off his body. His arms split into two more arms giving him a total of four. His legs fell from his body and a long scorpion like tail came from his body. A pair of bat like wings came out of his back. His face had clicking mandibles as well as having three eyes. One eye was on his forehead while the other two were where his human eyes were. They were hollow and black like a shark's eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" The dealer screamed as he pushed himself up against the wall of the building.

"As I've said before mortal, you wouldn't be able to understand" the creature growled as it dropped onto its clawed hands.

The man screamed out as the monster scurried across the ground towards him. Before he could move he found himself pinned to the ground. The creature then stabbed its tail through his chest. It exploded out sending a geyser of blood splashing across the wall. The dealer moaned before glancing back to the creature. Blood trailed from his mouth, dripping off his chin.

"What... what the fuck are you?" He gagged looking at the creature.

"A demon" it hissed before its mandibles spread revealing rows of dagger like teeth. It shot forward and ripped the man's throat out. It ate the flesh and then proceeded to consume the flesh of the man. As it was eating it stopped, shreds of flesh hung from its mouth and blood dripped from its chin. "We're not alone" the demon stated, glancing back to the vampire as he was finishing drinking the blood of the man he killed.

"Werewolves?" The fellow monster questioned looking to the demon.

"No, angels" the demon replied with a snarl as its eyes moved around looking for its natural enemy.

"Maybe these two are it?" It heard the vampire say making it look to him.

The vampire looked to the demon and nodded back down the road. It turned its head and looked to see two figures walking towards them. Its black eyes looked to see one was a man and one was a woman. The man was a foot taller than the woman. He looked more muscular having large biceps and broad shoulders. The woman seemed like she had a thin streamline body with flowing hair. Some flaps opened under its eyes and it inhaled sharply. A smile tugged at his lips as he glanced back to the vampire.

"They're human" it growled with a chuckle.

"It's our lucky night" he replied getting to his feet. "I got this."

With that the vampire started walking towards the two humans. A smile was painted across his face as he grew closer to them. He watched as the woman stopped but the man continued walking towards him. The man came to a stop just before a pole light. He stood just out of the reach of the light and so the vampire did as well.

"Ready to die tonight human?" He questioned watching as the man continued to look at him.

"Always ready to die, but tonight, I'm your angel of death" the man said in a gruff voice.

The vampire's eyebrow arched at hearing this before he busted out laughing. He glanced back to see the demon was watching them. Slowly he turned to look at the man as he slowly stepped into the light. He was wearing a pair of steel toed boots. A pair of black jeans were on his powerful looking legs. He wore an ammo vest which was loaded down with clips. On his hips were a pair of revolvers. In his right hand he gripped onto an M-4 with a silencer attached to it. On his back was a large claymore sword. Going down his arms were tattoos, there were a scythe on each of his massive forearms. The vampire knew the meaning of the tattoos, this man was a hunter.

He finally lifted his head up to look at the man's face. The man had shaggy brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a mask that had a skull with a split going across it. His eyes shot wide at seeing this, he was a Death Angel. His attention turned to see the woman come up next to him. Her hair was long and blonde and color. She wore a similar outfit except she wielded a P-90. On her hips were two forty five caliber pistols. Instead of a sword she had a bow strapped to her back. She too wore a mask with a skull on it and it was just missing the lower jaw.

"Death Angels" he shouted back to the demon.

He turned quickly preparing to rejoin the demon. However the tattooed hunter had other plans. In a flash he tossed his M-4 to his left hand and then unsheathed his sword. With just a glint in the light he swung the sword. He decapitated the vampire. Looking down he looked as the vampire fell dead at his feet. Both he and the woman looked at one another. There eyes soon focused on the demon down the alley. It looked at them before hissing loudly.

"I've killed plenty of hunters in the past you two will be no different" it roared looking at them.

Its wings flapped as it prepared to take flight. Lifting off into the air it let out a shriek as it charged the two hunters. Its clawed hands went out as it readied itself to kill them. Just then it saw a quick flash in its right eye and before it could react pain shot through its body. It crashed to the road bouncing across it, the demon slammed into a dumpster. With a growl it looked to the right to see its wing laying on the ground.

It looked back to see a third hunter with the other two. She stood there next to the others. Her clothing was like the others, all black. Her hair was in a braided ponytail going down her back. She shined in the light, her ebony skin glowing like a beacon. Her brown eyes were locked on the demon. In her hands she gripped onto a pair of curved daggers. Strapped to her back was an 870 pump shotgun.

"There's three of you?" The demon hissed looking at them.

"Actually, four" the blonde said with a shrug.

The demon gave her a confused look before suddenly a bullet ripped out of its chest. It roared in pain before falling forward injured. Glancing back it saw nothing. Just then another bullet hit it in the throat causing it to screech. Blood gushed from the wound as it tried to crawl towards the three humans. It growled before looking up at them.

"I will kill you three" it spat at them as the blonde stepped forward.

Her eyes looked at it through the holes in the mask. Reaching back she grabbed the bow. On it was a quiver of arrows. She took one out and the tip of it had a marking on it. He looked at it, the demon's eyes shot wide. She fired the arrow. It slammed into its head causing the demon to screech. Its head slammed into the ground and started to flop around. They looked on as the body started to glow before falling apart. It burned up into ashes once it fell apart fully.

"Let's go, we got school in a few hours" the man said running down the alley.

XX

Standing on the top of a building were two figures. Both were women, and both had wings spread wide. They were fallen angels, the demon was right, there were two angels. Both sheathed blades before looking to one another. The one on the right was younger than the other. Her blue eyes were wide at seeing what had just happened.

"Now you see what humans are truly capable of" the one on the left said gaining the other's attention.

"Allison, how were they able to get like this?" The young woman questioned looking at her teacher.

"Times have changed Jade, not human nature. The methods in which they hunt the immortals has evolved" Allison said turning around.

Jade looked back down to the street before turning and jogging back to her teacher. She walked a few paces behind her. The older angel jumped off the building, her wings flapping as she took flight. Jade's wings flapped and she took off following her closely. They circled over the city, slowly making their way back to Jade's house.

The goth girl looked down at the city as they flew over it. It was beautiful, the streets glowing from the cars and street lights. Off in the distance the giant Hollywood sign glowed like a beacon. This is what she loved the most about being a fallen angel. The freedom of flight. She allowed a smile to go across her face as they started to fly down to her house. Together they landed on the roof and looked out across the city.

"Your training has been complete for almost a month now. You are a well formed protector, and now you've seen one of the most dangerous threats to us. When the day comes and you have to face them be ready. Those four are the most dangerous hunters out there" Allison explained looking at Jade who looked back at her.

"But, I only saw three" she replied, recalling the hunters they had watched.

"There was a fourth, a sniper. However that's something that you need to worry about on another day. Your first day of school is in a few hours. Its also your senior year, once its over you can fully join our ranks" Allison said smiling at the younger angel. "Also I just wanted to say, the fact that you chose to continue living the life of the mortal you were. Well that's very brave of you, the sign of someone pure of heart. See you in a few hours, I'll have your coffee ready when you get there."

With that Jade watched as Allison flapped her wings and flew off back towards the heart of the city. Jade climbed back down into her bedroom. Turning on a light on her night stand she looked at herself in a mirror. Her wings slowly folded up against her back. The tops of them just a few inches over her head. Reaching up she pulled the straps of the special vest she was wearing off.

The vest fell to the ground at her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Across her body were different scars, scars she had received from training. Looking back she watched as her wings slowly melted back into her body. They formed the tattoos once more, the perfect camouflage for them. Reaching down she unhooked the weapons belt from her jeans. She looked at the various knives and daggers on it. On her vest were throwing knives that she wielded with deadly precision.

Picking her vest up she carried them over to her closet and opened it. She carefully sat both down in the closet and hid them under some clothes. Closing her the door she began to strip out of her jeans. Walking around her room she was wearing only a pair of boy shorts. She picked up a tang top and put it on. Looking to her alarm clock she saw it was four in the morning.

"It's going to be a fun day" she mumbled crawling into bed and turning the light out.

XX

The bell rung and the class exited from Sikowitz's, all but Tori. She stood there as the other students filed past her. Once they were gone it was just her and Sikowitz left. He was leaned up against his desk looking at her. He scratched his beard and smiled a bit.

"Tori, I must say you've surpassed my expectations" he said smiling at her.

"How so?" She asked looking at him as he pushed off his desk.

"Well, you've mastered both the skin walker and lycanthrope phases. You did it in two years. It usually takes five to six years to do it. You're a true protégée" he said smiling at her as she smiled brightly. "Go get lunch, tonight we will be going to meet Alison" he said patting her back.

"Who's that?" Tori questioned, knowing she had never met this person.

"She's a fallen angel, an ally to our clan" he said before looking to see his next class walking in. "We'll talk more later, have a good day" he said smiling at her.

Tori walked out of the room and stopped at her locker. Dropping her books off she looked over to see Jade at her locker. The girl looked back at her causing her heart to jump. She quickly looked back into her locker at a mirror in the back of it. Her eyes were green in color with slit pupils. Her eyes shot wide at that, unsure of what could have caused it. Closing her eyes she focused on control like she had been taught.

Once her eyes opened she saw they were normal once more. She breathed out a sigh before making her way to the asphalt café. Walking outside she made her way to the table. There her friends sat, Jade included. Their eyes locked and she felt her stomach churn. She looked down breaking eye contact with her. A scent filled her nose, a scent she had always smelled on Jade. It was a lavender scent with that mixed with mountain air.

"Hey, ain't those the new kids?" Andre asked catching Tori's attention.

She looked to see four teens all close to their age. They sat at a table eating alone. Almost everyone seemed to avoid them. She felt bad at seeing this. "Guys, we should invite them to sit with us" Tori said looking to them.

"Yeah, why don't you do it" Jade said in her sarcastic tone.

"Okay, fine I will" Tori snipped at her. She turned her attention to the four teens. Two were African American while the other two were caucasian. Two were men and two were women. They all seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Slowly she sat at their table and all four stopped talking and looked at her. "Hi" she said with a kind smile.

The man in the middle who had shaggy brown hair looked at her. He grunted a bit before getting up and walking away. His long sleeved shirt clung to his body showing off his muscles. He just walked away towards the parking lot.

"Don't mind Cale, he... he doesn't really like people" the blonde said gaining her attention. "I'm Nikki, this is Summer and he's Drake. We're all siblings" the blonde said looking at her.

"Brothers and sisters, um..." she started looking at them, taking great care in what words she used.

"Your wondering how we are related when Cale and Nikki are white, and Drake and I are African Americans?" Summer asked looking at Tori who just nodded slightly.

"We're adopted, all four of us. Our dad is a big business man" Drake said eating a nacho chip.

"What does your mom do?" She asked looking at them.

"Our mom was killed a few years back in a car wreck" Nikki said looking down at her brother and sister. Slowly she looked back to see Cale leaned up against their car. He was watching them as he took a drag on a cigarette.

Tori watched her as she got up and walked over towards Cale. She looked to the two left who were looking at her. "Well I'm Tori Vega" she said smiling as she extended her hand to them. They both shook her hand and smiled at her kindly.

"Well we know you're the top of the social order here in this school. Most kids avoid the new students like they have some virus. Why are you here?" Drake asked looking at the Latina.

"Well, I figured I'd be nice and invite you to join us" she said with a shrug before looking to see Cale and Nikki seemed to be arguing about something.

"Yeah, we'll join you. Cale will just have to take some time to warm up to you all. He's a nice guy once you get to know him" Summer said smiling a bit.

"Why is he so distrusting of people?" Tori asked still keeping an eye on the man in question as the two siblings continued to argue.

"It's not our place to say. Eventually he'll warm up to you and when he does he'll tell you" Summer explained looking to her. "Come on, let's go to your table, Nikki will join us in a bit" the girl said with a smile as her and her brother got up and followed her to the table.

XX

Jade walked into the tattoo parlor. She looked to see Alex and Allison talking as they looked at some old papers. They turned to look at her as she walked up to them. They smiled at her as she came up to join them.

"Jade, just in time, I'm running a deal want a new tattoo?" Alex smirked at her.

"No, the ones I've got are enough" she said smirking at him before looking to Allison. "Why did you call me here tonight?" She asked looking to her mentor.

"Well you're going to meet the City Stalkers' clan leader tonight. There one of the few clans that help us protect humans" Allison said leaning up against the table.

The bell above the door rang causing Alex to move to the front of the shop. They heard him talking and then his laughter as he came to the back. He smiled looking back to Allison and Jade. Stepping to the right the man walked through the doorway and smiled to Allison. She returned the smile and walked over to hug him.

However Jade's eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. She knew this man, knew him very well. It was Sikowitz, her acting teacher. He looked to Jade who was staring at him. His own eyes shot wide before walking over to her.

"Jade West, so your the new angel Allison has been talking about. I must say I wasn't expecting you to be an angel" he said looking at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be a werewolf" she responded shock still painted across her face.

"Well what's going to happen next will shock you more" he said smirking a bit before stepping to her right side.

Jade looked at him before looking to see the back of a woman. She was roughly her age with brown colored hair. She was talking with Allison who was smiling at her. Slowly the girl turned to face her and instantly froze. Their eyes were locked as they looked at one another.

"Jade?" The girl gasped looking at her.

"Tori?" She responded looking at the second werewolf.


	4. Chapter Three

**A new chapter is here for fireflies. This one will be the start of some action and showing off something that will be a problem for the ones pure of heart. There will be a lot to come later in the story but i figured it was time to showcase some fighting. Hoping y'all enjoy this chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C-Plaus. Its a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. I just own this plot and doing it for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Jordan two weeks earlier.**

The desert heat was beating down on an archeological crew. They were digging out a structure that had been buried for centuries under the desert sands. Natives worked alongside a crew from America. They were digging along a wall that had been uncovered by a recent sand storm. As they worked together the continued digging deeper into the structure.

One of the native workers swung a pickaxe and dislodged a rather large rock. It fell to his feet causing him to jump back with a start. Breathing deeply he looked up to the wall. His eyes fell onto something carved into the wall. Reaching up he brushed the loose sand away to reveal more of the image. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes growing wide with fear. Turning, the pickaxe falling from his hands he ran out of the structure yelling.

His yelling had attracted the attention of all those around him. The Americans looked at one another confused. However the other natives gave each other fearful glances before backing away from the structure.

"What is going on?" A man with a smooth English accent called walking out of the tent. He had been attracted by the yelling. He wore a pair of kaki pants and a long sleeved shirt that was rolled up. His face was cleaned shaved and his hair was short cut. Walking up he grabbed the frantic native and looked at him. He spoke to the man in his native tongue making him look at him.

He started frantically going on about the structure they were excavating. The man then yelled out before running off to the camels. The Englishman watched as all the natives got onto their camels and left the dig sight. He stood there watching as the natives left them behind.

"Mr. Miles, when I hired you it was because you were fluent in the native languages of the nomadic tribes. Would you mind telling me what in the hell just happened?" A man asked walking out of the tent.

"Samuel, it would appear we found a long lost temple" Miles said as he turned to face the American. The man had a neatly trimmed mustache that had some grey in it like his short cut black hair. His eyes were a dark blue that gleamed in the light of the sun. His massive upper body was hidden by his desert clothing. He was in his mid forties and yet he had the muscular body of someone in their thirties.

"Long lost temple? Well let's have a look at this temple" Samuel said as they walked towards the stone structure.

The two men walked down the path passing other diggers as they continued working. Walking into the entrance they looked to see the discarded pickaxe laying on the ground. Both men lifted their heads up to look up at the wall. To their surprise all they saw was what looked like a carving of a dragon. It was a crude concept of one. They saw the wings a long curved neck with a head and horns. Its body was massive with a long tail.

"This is what scared the man?" Samuel asked looking at the carving.

"Greek?" Miles questioned running his hand over some text in the wall. "We've made a huge discovery" the man said with a huge smile as he turned to Samuel who looked back at him. "We're thousands of miles from the Greek empire. This means they had contact with the Middle East" the Englishman said in an elated voice as he continued to look at the text.

"I'm no linguist Miles but this doesn't look like a good thing" Samuel said brushing more sand away. They looked to see under the dragon's foot was what looked like a man. Under it was more text and so Miles knelt down to translate it.

"If I'm reading this right, this dragon defeated the Gods of Olympus... by itself" Miles said turning to look up at Samuel.

"What, a dragon defeated them?" He asked looking at his colleague.

"Yes, apparently a man had gotten angry with the Gods. He unleashed the beast to exact his revenge. He got it, the Gods were killed. However the power of the dragon consumed his soul destroying him" Miles translated running his fingers over the text on the stone.

"What happened after it was free?" Samuel asked looking at him.

"Not sure the Greek ends there, but this language," he paused running his fingers over some more carvings. His eyes shot wide before looking back to Samuel. "It's Anglo Saxon, early English, like what they spoke during the crusades" he said, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "This account claims that the same dragon was defeated by the Knights Templar. It was only defeated by a sealing spell produced by..." Miles was translating but stopped before looking back to Samuel.

"By who?" He asked looking at him.

"Merlin" Miles said moving to some more inscriptions. "It was put into a slumber until someone awakens it."

"But, Merlin, he's from the time of King Arthur. That's what a couple hundred years apart from the crusades?" Samuel questioned walking past him towards a chamber.

"Yes at least five hundred years" Miles replied walking into the chamber with him. Looking forward they both looked to see a pedestal in the middle of the room. Both walked towards it looking at it. On it was an ivory looking artifact. They looked at it as Miles advanced closer. Looking at it he saw the inscriptions on the stone looking them over he slowly looked back at Samuel.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the other man.

"It says this is a tooth from the dragon" Miles replied watching as Samuel reached forward.

Grabbing the tooth he picked it up. Looking at it sure enough it looked like that of a tooth. His whole hand wrapped aroud the tooth. He looked it over, taking in the details of the massive tooth. It was nearly fifteen inches long. "Miles, we tell no one of this, if this legend is true. Well no one should be allowed to have access to this kind of power."

XX

**LA Present Day**

"You're a werewolf?" Jade asked, her jaw slack as she stared at Tori. She had never once thought that her rival was actually on her side. This was a true shock to her at seeing this. She looked at her to see she had the same dumbfounded expression as she did.

"You're a fallen angel?" Tori asked looking at her. Her attention turned to Sikowitz who stood there looking at them both. "Did, did you know?" She asked her teacher who looked at her.

"No, I had heard that Allison had a new student. However I didn't know it was Jade" he replied with a shrug before looking back at Allison.

"How do they know each other?" The fallen angel inquired looking at the werewolf leader.

"They're both in my acting class at Hollywood Arts. For some strange reason they are always fighting" he replied looking at her.

"Well, we're here because the demons and vampires are working on a new plan to destroy humanity. Your feelings for one another won't be a problem will they?" Allison asked looking between both women.

Jade and Tori looked at one another before looking back to her. They shook their heads, both Allison and Sikowitz smiled at that. Together they walked back into a garage in the back of the tattoo parlor. Jade and Tori both looked at one another before taking their sides next to their teachers.

"We have discovered that they are planning on releasing a monster upon humanity. Not much is known about the creature other than that its very powerful" Allison said looking to Sikowitz who walked over to a table.

"What's its name?" He asked crossing his arms as he looked to the table before him. On it he looked at different blue prints of a building. He knew this was the target. Looking them over he saw that it was some building near the coast

"Its some type of griffon, same one responsible for the spread of the plague. As in the black death" Allison said with a shrug as she looked up at Sikowitz.

"A pestilence griffon, I fought one once when it spread the Spanish Flu" Sikowitz said before glancing back to Tori. "With humans hunting us all demons and vampires are getting more desperate to eradicate them" he said looking at her.

"That's another point to bring up. Yesterday Jade and I both witnessed the Death Angels. They're here in LA" Allison said making Sikowitz's head snap up to her.

"Death Angels, Sikowitz aren't those the ones..." Tori started looking at him as he glanced back at her.

"The ones who wiped out the Night Hunter clan in New York" he finished before sighing a bit.

"Why do they call themselves Death Angels?" Jade asked looking around at everyone.

"Because not even us, the immortals can escape death" Allison answered looking to her student. "They dress like that to symbolize the Grim Reaper" she said before looking back to Sikowitz.

"Look we'll have to worry about them later. Stopping this griffon from being unleashed is top priority. We hit them in two nights, the moon is full and the clan will be at its strongest" Sikowitz said looking around at everyone. He watched as Alex and Allison nodded in agreement. His attention turned to Jade and Tori. "As for you two since you now know the truth about one another you must continue to act like you do. Do not reveal anything about one another to anyone" he said pointing between them both.

They both nodded before looking to one another. Jade sneered a bit at her before walking off. Tori watched her disappear before looking back at Sikowitz and the two fallen angels. Slowly turning she walked the way Jade had disappeared. Moving through the building she was unable to locate the goth girl. Sniffing the air she found her scent trail. Following it she found that it led outside.

Walking outside she noticed that the scent went up to the roof. With a grunt she launched herself up onto a fire escape. With another heave she landed on the roof to see Jade looking out across the city. She stopped when she saw her wings were out. Her eyes looked the black feathers over. It fit well with her figure. The realization hit her then, she was staring at Jade.

"What do you want Vega?" The angel asked without turning around.

"What's your deal?" Tori asked walking up to join her. She leaned her hands on the ledge and looked out over the city. Slowly she looked over to Jade who was glaring at her.

"My deal, Vega, is before you came to the school I was the top of everything. Then you fucking come along and throw me off. Then come to find out I'm a fallen angel. I finally felt like I had something over you. Now you're a fucking werewolf" Jade snarled as she poked Tori in the chest.

"Don't you fucking think for one god damned second that I wanted this. I didn't want to be a werewolf but it fucking happened. Get this through your thick skull, I'm on your side" Tori hissed back getting into her face.

Jade looked at her before backing up a bit. She looked at Tori. The woman in question had bright green eyes with slit pupils. She lowered her head slightly, allowing her raven locks to dangle and sway in front of her face. She smirked a bit as her eyes looked at Tori through her hair.

Without even a hint she uppercut Tori, the blow connecting with her jaw. The blow sent the werewolf flying backwards. She crashed down onto the roof with a grunt. Looking up she saw Jade standing over her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. For two years I've wanted to deck you. Because I am a fallen angel I was worried I'd kill you. Now that I know you're a werewolf I'll be able to kick your ass" Jade said laughing as she looked down at Tori.

Suddenly Tori kicked her foot out, the impact slamming into her gut. That caused Jade to stagger backwards. She looked as Tori stood up growling at her. Suddenly she started to rip into her skin, tearing shreds of her tanned skin away. Brown fur appeared out of the tears and her eyes became a brighter green. Jade stepped back as she was eclipsed in the shadow of an eight foot tall lycan.

"Bring it bitch" Jade growled with a smirk. She got into a fighting stance. Suddenly Tori shot forward at her with a deep roar. Her clawed hands going for Jade ready to grab her by her throat. Suddenly Jade's hands shot up and grabbed the werewolf's.

Jade was smirking confident in her abilities. Her eyes locked with Tori's, both growling. The fallen angel gripped tightly onto the werewolf's hands. Just then she twisted the wolf's hands. In a flash her wings flapped and she shot up. Her knee slammed into the lycan's lower jaw sending her flying backwards.

"You don't deserve this gift, your too fucking weak" Jade screamed as she jumped at Tori.

Her eyes shot wide when all of a sudden Tori shot up. She tackled Jade to the ground causing her to cry out in pain. She looked as Jade's head slammed off the roof. Tori growled deeply as she pulled her clawed hand back. However her eyes seemed to soften as she stared down at Jade. She relaxed, a soft whine escaped Tori's lips as she stared down at Jade.

Suddenly a grey furred arm wrapped around Tori's throat. This startled her causing her to roar out and struggle as a more muscular lycan restrained her. Jade scurried back and slammed into a pair of legs. Looking up she saw Allison looking down at her. The older angel grabbed her by the nape of her neck and lifted her up.

"The fuck is going on here?" Allison demanded looking at her.

Jade just wrenched herself free and looked at her teacher. Suddenly she flapped her wings and took off flying away from them all. Allison turned to look at Tori and Sikowitz. He growled at Tori who lowered her head and flattened her ears. Tori looked over to Allison and then back to Sikowitz. Slowly the brown furred werewolf turned and bounded off.

Slowly Sikowitz turned and looked at Allison. His fur melted from his body and he was left standing there in his human form. He sighed slightly before he smirked a bit. "You realize it's coming true" he said softly.

"What is?" Allison questioned with a confused look.

"The prophecy" he replied smirking a bit.

XX

**Two Days Later.**

Tori stood next to Sikowitz both looking down at a building. In front of it were two men, both carrying assault rifles. She looked over at him before looking back to see forty werewolves all waiting for the order to attack. Her attention turned back to Sikowitz who reached to his side. He gripped onto a revolver and opened it. Pulling out a speed loader he looked at the bullets. They were silver with a ruin etched into it.

He loaded the gun and handed it to her. She looked at the gun and holstered it. Together they started slowly walking towards the building the clan following them. With a roar Sikowitz led the charge. Together all the werewolves charged the building. The two vampires out in front of the building looked at the charging werewolves.

They were scared as werewolves, several of which were in their lycan form others in the skin walker form charged the building. They quickly ran back into the building. They started shouting orders to the demons and vampires who were in the building. They darted around the building preparing for a fight.

A demon and vampire stood on the statue of a griffon. Both looked at one another before pulling a knife out. The vampire flagged for a demon to come to them. Its wings flapped as it dropped a woman on the statue with them. The vampire gripped onto a necklace, the necklace had that of a talon on it. Suddenly gunfire sounded and some roaring followed. An explosion rocked the building making them look.

Werewolves were flooding into the building. They looked at each other before the vampire gripped a dagger tightly. In a flash he slashed the woman's throat opened. Blood poured out of her throat and all down the statue. The vampire then placed the talon into her bleeding wound. Taking the talon he climbed down to face the statue of the griffon.

"Merlin couldn't protect the world, now its time to destroy the humans" he growled looking at the statue as the blood dripped off the beak. He prepared to jam the talon into the paw of the griffon.

Suddenly a gunshot rung out and a bullet ripped through the top of his head. It exited out of his jaw blowing off his jaw. The demon looked up to see twenty angels flying into the building from the skyline. It hissed before scurrying down to the fallen vampire. It grabbed the talon with its clawed hand. More bullets ripped into it as it turned to the statue.

Suddenly it jammed the talon into the paw of the statue. A blade quickly cleaved the demon's head off. Allison stood there looking at the griffon statue. It started to shake and pulse making her look to Jade who landed next to her. Both prepared to face the creature as they watched the stone crack.

A piece fell away from the eye of the griffon. Under it were feathers that were a yellow color. An eyelid opened and an amber eye looked it them. Its round pupil focused on them as a growl was heard. They looked on as with a roar the stone covering the griffon shattered. They stepped back as the griffon was freed. It shook the loose stones from itself. It turned to look at the angels. With a roar it spread its wings wide. It was free after centuries of being trapped in the stone.


	5. Chapter Four

**Well a new chapter is hear for Fireflies. This one will have action as well as character building. Its also time to see some new bad guys. My phone updated so I'm going to have to work around not being able to listen to the chapter before posting it like I normally do. So bare with it I'll figure out my mistakes as I go. But please don't let it sway you from the story. Enjoy and please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C-Plause. It is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Four figures stood in the rafters of the warehouse. Two were men and two were woman. They all watched as the immortals battled below them. The griffin had been freed but was unable to escape thanks to the steel roof of the warehouse. The leader of the four adjusted the sword on his back. His eyes looked everything over as they darted around behind his mask. The Death Angels were watching the battle hovering like the Grim Reaper they mimicked.

"We should help the angels and werewolves" the other man on the far end said making him look to him.

He looked at the African American man who stood on the outside like he did. He had an athletic body with muscular arms and legs. He wore all black too and a mask as well. His mask however had a normal skull except it was stained with red indicating blood. In his hands he gripped onto a bolt action sniper rifle.

"We don't help immortals, we kill them" the leader said crossing his tattooed arms.

"But they're trying to help us" the African American girl protested looking to him. She adjusted her mask which like the others was different. It was designed with no eye sockets and no mouth. Hers was also a blue color making gleam in the light.

"So what? They probably wanted to release the griffin themselves. The demons and vampires beat them to it" he growled before turning to face the others. "No more talk about it, we leave maybe they'll kill each other. If we're lucky."

The blonde who had remained quiet the whole time turned to look at him. He just looked at her, his brown eyes gleaming through the holes of his mask. Her hand came up and gently stroked his mask covered cheek. "We all suffered at the hands of immortals. Not everything is as black and white as you think" she said softly as her hand continued to stroke his cheek.

He looked at her before looking out to the floor below. "We don't help them" he growled turning back towards a ladder that would be their escape.

The blonde looked at him before to the two others who walked past her. Her attention turned to see a black haired angel battling a vampire. She watched them grapple with each other. Reaching to her back she gripped something. With a flick of her wrist it extended into bow. She continued to watch them both struggle below. Reaching to her hip she gripped onto an arrow. She knocked it as her eyes focused on the fight below.

Drawing it she looked down the sights. Her blue eye focused on the neon green pin of the compound bow. Taking a deep breath she looked as the vampire got the upper hand. With a controlled breath she loosed the arrow.

XX

Jade barred her teeth at the vampire who had her pinned to the ground. Their eyes locked as they continued to struggle. Suddenly a bloody arrow shot out of the vampire's chest and stopped just mere inches from her face. She looked wide eyed at it before her eyes drifted up to the dead vampire.

Pushing the monster off of herself she quickly flapped her wings lifting herself up. She looked at the dead creature before looking back up the the rafters above. She looked to see a figure standing there with a bow looking back at her. In the low light she easily saw the white skull missing its lower jaw.

"Death Angels" she mumbled. Before she could possibly think of catching the lone hunter she was tackled. She looked as a demon wrapped its insect like legs around her. It pinned her wings to her body making her unable to fly away. She quickly punched the demon in the face making it hiss in pain.

Reaching to her hips she grabbed her daggers. In a flash she pulled them out and cut the appendages off the demon. It shrieked in pain but she quickly silenced it by stabbing a dagger into its throat. The creature gaged and struggled before dying. Looking at her hand she looked at the blood that stained her hands. She cursed before a powerful roar was heard.

Turning around slowly she looked to see the griffin swinging its clawed talons. In its beak it gripped firmly onto a werewolf that tried clawing at it. With a snap of its head it cut the lycan in half. It let out a loud shriek as its wings spread wide. In a flash its wings flapped and it started to slowly lift off the ground. They needed to kill the griffin before it could spread The Plague.

Just then she saw something, a figure launch itself off of a catwalk. On the fly it transformed into a lycan. The brown shaggy fur swirled around the body as it landed on the back of the griffin. That in turn caused the beast to buck wildly to remove the attacker. However it was unsuccessful in doing so. With a mighty shriek it slammed into the steel doors. It knocked them off their hinges and bounded outside.

"We need to stop it now, before it can spread the disease" Allison screamed as she cut the head off of a demon.

Jade was already in motion before Allison gave the orders. Her wings flapped as she took off flying towards the opening. Her wings flapped as she picked up speed. Flying outside she looked to see the griffin still bucking like a horse. It took off flying straight up into the air. Her black wings flapped as she turned herself up. She followed the monster as it flew into the clouds.

Breaking through the clouds she grew closer to it. Her hand went out and she gripped firmly onto its feathered body. However it did a barrel roll throwing her off. A scream escaped her lips as she started to plummet to the ground. Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed her stopping her. She looked up into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Tori?" She screamed out as the werewolf pulled her back up. The werewolf in question used her body to keep her pinned to the griffin. They looked at one another before looking back to the griffin. "I have an idea, get ready" Jade called to her. She watched as she just nodded and moved so Jade could enact her plan.

Once out from under the werewolf Jade reached to her back. She gripped onto the handle to a curved sword. Pulling it from its sheaf she looked back to Tori and nodded. The lycan nodded in return. With a scream she stabbed the blade into the griffin's back. That in turn caused it to rear back and let out a shriek of pain. Its body was tense as it continued to flap.

Tori seized her moment and launched herself forward. Her clawed hands came up and grabbed the griffin's jaws. She roared out as it struggled to get free of her. Her muscles bulged as slowly she started to pull. She could hear the skin of the mouth stretching as she slowly pulled harder. Suddenly it gave away as she ripped the jaws in half.

The griffin slowly started to do a nose dive as its body curled up. Tori lost her grip and fell off the griffin. She let out a roar of fright as she looked at the ground thousands of feet below her. She started plummeting towards the ground below. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the fast approaching ground.

Suddenly her arm was grabbed by a pair of pale hands. Her head snapped back to see Jade. The angel flapped her wings quickly trying to slow them down. She grunted in stress trying to slow them down.

Suddenly they slammed into a tree causing them to bounce to the ground below. Jade screamed out in pain as she heard the sickening sound of her arm breaking. Looking to her left arm she saw the bone jutting out of her skin. Screaming out she rolled over. Looking to her right she saw Tori laying there in her human form.

Crawling over to her slowly she growled as her arm was rested against her chest. Getting over to the other woman she looked at her. Her nude and tanned body gleamed in the moonlight. Rolling her over she looked down at her.

"Tori?" She said softly looking down at the werewolf.

"You're on my stomach" Tori groaned in reply.

Jade quickly pulled back screaming in pain as her arm protested the movement. Her cries caused Tori to sit up quickly and look to her. Once she did she saw the bone protruding from the angel's arm.

"That was foolish and reckless of you two" Sikowitz said from behind them.

They both turned to look to see him and Allison looking at them. They both moved over to their students and helped them up. Jade screamed out in pain causing Allison to look at her arm.

"Compound fracture, you'll be out for a few days" The elder angel said looking at her.

"Wonderful" Jade grumbled with a sigh as she was helped along by Allison.

"Jade" Tori said from behind them, making them both turn to look at her. "Thanks" she said with a soft smile.

"Doesn't mean we're friends now Vega" the goth replied before moving on her way.

XX

**Two days later.**

Samuel sat in the private study of his house. His chocolate eyes looked down at the artifact he had uncovered a few weeks ago. Looking at it he studied the size and girth of the tooth. Typing the information into his computer he entered it into a model. He watched as the computer entered it into a scale. Once it was done his eyes shot wide. The dragon was nearly five times the size of a tyrannosaurs rex.

There was a knock at his door. "It's open" he said covering the tooth up.

"Hey daddy" Nikki said walking into the study. "I hope you don't mind but I invited some friends from school over for dinner. Oh, and Ashley is staying for dinner" she said walking over to stand by his desk.

"No problem sweetie. What about Cale?" He asked looking up at her, knowing full well his adoptive son didn't like new people.

"I'll talk to him" she said with a smile before walking back to the door. Her blonde hair bounced around she pranced out of the door. Closing it her attention turned to another blonde sitting on a couch. Walking over she draped her arms around the girl.

The fellow blonde looked at her and smiled. Slowly she leaned up and kissed her. They smiled at one another before tipping their heads together. She had a similar body type to Nikki both being athletic. Her green eyes glistened in the light of the sun. They had been dating for almost two years.

"Samuel cool with me staying?" Ashley asked her girlfriend as she gave her another peck on the lips.

"Yeah, and some friends from school are coming too" Nikki replied smirking a bit.

"Some friends, well Cale won't be happy" The blonde said smiling at her girlfriend.

"I'm going to go talk to him. You know how stubborn he can be. He took a little while just to warm up to you" she said looking at her before looking up to see Drake walking by. "Hey Drake, where's Cale?" She asked her brother.

"He's in the weight room" Drake replied moving to the kitchen.

"Which me luck" Nikki said smiling to Ashley before kissing her.

"Good luck" Ashley said smirking at her before she started walking towards the steps.

Nikki smiled as she walked down the steps. Her father Samuel was the owner of the biggest record company in America. He and his late wife had adopted her after they had adopted Cale. Drake and Summer were next to be adopted. About two years after that their mother died. When Nikki was fifteen she had figured out she was a lesbian.

The day she came out to everyone it was Cale who was standing next to her. He was the one to stand by her side when she was terrified. To her relief Samuel had accepted her and still loved her no matter what. Walking into the basement she heard deep grunting. Looking to her right she looked to see Cale at a bench press.

"What?" He asked as he placed the barbell onto its rack. Sitting up she looked at his muscular body. He wore just a pair of workout shorts. His body bore several scars as well as having tattoos. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Dinner is almost ready" she said looking at him as he stood up. He was a foot taller than her and so she was looking up at him.

"That's not why you're here" he said looking her over.

"No, I'm here to let you know I've invited my friends from school to come over and hang with us" she explained watching a disgusted grimace appear on his face.

"Wonderful" he growled throwing his towel onto his shoulder.

"Cale, you don't even know them" she shot back watching him as he moved to a shower in the corner of the room. She turned her back to give him some privacy.

"Maybe I don't want to" he said stepping behind the wall. He turned the shower on and stepped under the shower head.

Nikki turned and looked at him as he rinsed the sweat off. Walking over to a chair she sat down. "Cale, they're not like other people. They're good people, not like the ones who did the shit to you" she said softly looking at the scars on his chest.

She watched as he finished cleaning and shut the shower off. It was quiet except for the sound of water rushing down the drain. Slowly he rested his arms on the wall of the small shower. He looked at her as slowly she got up and came over to him.

"Not all people are monsters" she said softly reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. "You've done so much for me in the past. Please, big brother, just get to know these seven" she pleaded looking at him.

"Okay, just for you" he said with a nod.

"Good, get dressed they'll be here soon" she said smiling as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

XX

Tori gasped in shock like the others did. They had accepted the invitation from Nikki to join her and her siblings for dinner. They were shocked to see the four lived in a mansion on the outskirts of the city. They pulled into the driveway and up to the garage.

"Holy shit their loaded" Trina said looking at the mansion.

"Don't get any ideas" Jade said as she got out of the car. Her left arm was still in a sling from it being broken a few days ago. She looked over to Tori who looked back at her.

Slowly Beck led the way up to the front door. Once he got to it he rung the doorbell. They listened to it chime and it seemed to echo through the building. They looked at one another before the door was opened. They looked to see Summer had opened the door for them.

"Hey guys, come on in, dinner's just about ready" she said stepping to the side smiling at them.

Walking into they all looked around in astonishment. It was large, much larger on the inside. They looked at one another before Summer walked out in front of them.

"So these are your friends?" Samuel asked walking up. His sudden appearance sparked an immediate response from the group of young adults. They all gasped in shock and joy at him causing him to chuckle.

"Do you know who you are?" Andre asked looking at the man before them.

"Nope, not a clue" Samuel said with a shake of his head.

"You're..."

"You're Samuel White, owner of Immortal Records" Trina blurted out cutting Andre off.

"Yup, that's me" he said with a chuckle. "I hear most of you want to be singers" he said looking around at them.

"I can sing the best" Trina announced pushing her way through the group. Her pushing had caused her to slam into Jade's broken arm making her yowl out in pain. Trina then started trying to sing a few cords of a song.

"Not... Not now" Samuel said with a grimace not at all impressed with her. "I'm off the clock" he said before turning to Summer. "Would you mind giving them a tour. Nikki is just about done with dinner?" He asked looking at his daughter.

"No problem" Summer said with a smile as she turned to the group. "Follow me" she said motioning the group to follow her.

XX

On the outskirts of LA a warehouse sat. It looked abandoned like no one had used it in years. Vines grew up the side of it. A lone raccoon walked around the outside of it. As it walked suddenly a reptilian looking hand shot out of a hole and grabbed it. The small animal snarled and growled but was quickly silenced with the sound of a neck breaking.

Inside of the building two touches burned. They lit the entrance to an underground passage. Figures darted by the flames just out of reach of the light. Growling and snarling was heard coming out of the passage. Deep under the building was a cavernous opening inside hundreds upon thousands of demons moved around.

They looked as a woman walked through the horde. Her long raven locks flowed behind her. Smoke seemed to drift off her hair. Her blood red eyes glowed in the fire light of the torches. She wore a dark purple dress that flowed behind her. Her bare feet left burning footprints. She looked down to her demons as they bowed before her. This was Lilith, the leader of the demons.

"For to long we have lived in the shadows. We were once feared, and worshiped. Now the humans mock us. They see us as nothing more than myths and legends. Those that do know of us, hunt us. Like these Death Angels. They hunt all immortals, but they hunt us with no remorse" she started talking as she walked up to a throne chair. Sitting in it she looked back over her demons.

"We must remind these, insects that we rule this world and it is through our graces that they live here. We grant them the life, we allow them to live. We must show them why we rule this world" She said making the demons cheer with her.

"And how would you plan on making the humans fear us once more?" A man called from the entrance of the cavern.

Lilith looked up as did her demons. Standing at the entrance was a man. He was wearing a long black duster coat. His black eyes looked as all the demons started to surround him. Moving his coat back he revealed a sword and a revolver. However Lilith's hand went up and the demons stopped.

"Dracula, I believe I told you to never set foot in my domain. If you did I'd kill you" she said standing up.

"I recall, but my vampires and your demons have been working together. The release of the pestilence griffin was stopped by werewolves and angels. However the humans are far more of a problem" the vampire creator said walking towards her.

Lilith looked around at her demons before looking back to Dracula. He stood ten feet from her, his long white hair hung down his back. They looked at one another for some uneasy seconds. "What do you purpose?" She questioned him.

"We unleash Jelico, the dragon that caused us to go into hiding" He said looking at her.

"That accursed monster, we created it to control humans and they were the ones who used it on us" she hissed walking around him.

"I know dear sister, if we hadn't ruled the underworld we would have fallen prey to the beast. Now we can unleash it. A tooth has been uncovered, and the time of the prophecy is upon us" he explained looking at her causing her to stop.

"The pure hearted werewolf and angel?" She questioned looking at him as he just nodded. "They decide fate, and better yet we can corrupt them to work for us" she said to herself, tapping her chin as she thought of it. Turning she looked to her demons. "Go forth find me these two, find me the tooth, and bring me the skulls of the Death Angels" she ordered the demons smiling as they ran off into the darkness.

"So nice to be at your side again sister" Dracula said walking back towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at him.

"Unlike you, I wasn't cursed by Merlin to live underground fifty one weeks of the year" he replied before smiling at her. "I'm going to look for them and also I want the leader of the Death Angels head for myself." He replied with a snarl.

"Good luck, and be safe dear brother" she said waving him off. A smile went across her face. She would break her curse and rule humanity once more.


	6. Chapter Five

**I was going to put this chapter earlier this week. However due to a family emergency I had to put it off. But the chapter is here and its going to be one y'all should enjoy. Well here's the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is meant to entertain and not gain prophet from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Nikki stood over a boiling pot watching noodles cook. Her blue eyes scanned everything before her on the stove. In another pot some homemade sauce bubbled. Meatballs were simmering in the sauce. Tipping over she looked to see a cake baking in the oven. Moving over to an island in the kitchen she mixed together the icing for the cake. Looking up she smiled to see Drake and Cale come walking in.

"Smells great, what's for dinner?" Drake asked looking at his sister.

"Spaghetti and meatballs" she said smiling as she stirred the noodles.

"Fucking awesome, I love your spaghetti" Drake said with a toothy smile.

"Yes, her sauce is amazing" Cale said as he used his pinky finger and sampled some of the sauce.

Without missing a beat Nikki spun around with a wooden spoon. She smacked him in the shoulder causing him to yelp out in shock. "If you two ain't going to help get out of the kitchen and hangout with out guest" she ordered looking at both men. "Cale, you can help by straining the noodles" she said tossing him a strainer.

"What the hell makes you think I'm not going to go see them?" The eldest sibling said looking at his sister. She just placed her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, you're right" he said walking over to help her.

XX

"Mister White, why is your daughter cooking? Why not have servants?" Trina asked looking to Samuel who sat at the head of the table.

"Why have servants when I've got four kids" he said chuckling as he looked at Summer. She looked at him and laughed. Turning to look at his guest he smiled. "I grew up in a small town. I worked my whole life. I wanted my children to understand the value of hard work. Both my late wife and I agreed on that" he said looking at Trina.

"Well that's dumb" Trina said with a snorting laugh.

"Trina" Tori shrieked as she smacked her older sister. She then punched her in the shoulder making her scream. "I'm sorry Mister White, my sister is a dumb ass" Tori said scowling at her sister before looking to Samuel.

"It's quite alright" he said waving it off. "People always thought it was dumb" he said smirking a bit.

"Dinner's ready" Nikki said walking in with Drake and Cale right behind her.

"Ah, Nikki's spaghetti and meatballs are to die for. She's an amazing cook" Samuel said rolling his sleeves up. Once he did he revealed some tattoos.

"Whoa, nice ink" Andre said looking at the tattoos. It gained the attention of everyone.

"Those, got them a long time ago when I was young. Cale has more than me" he said pointing to his son who sat opposite of him.

Jade stared at Samuel's tattoos. Her eyes were wide as she stared at them. On his forearms were two scythes. Turning she looked to Tori who was two seats away from her. "Tori can I speak to you real quick?" she said pushing away from the table. Getting up she walked towards a bathroom just around the corner.

Turning around she waited a few seconds for Tori to round the corner. Grabbing her she pulled her into the bathroom. Closing the door she locked it.

"Jade, what's going on?" The latina asked looking at her goth counterpart.

"I think we are in some deep shit" she responded turning to face her.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked confused.

"Did you see Samuel's tattoos?" Jade questioned looking into Tori's eyes. She watched as the girl shrugged her shoulders. "I think he's the leader of the death angels. The leader has those same tattoos" Jade said softly so as not to let their conversation be heard by anyone.

"I'm calling Sikowitz" Tori said going for her phone.

"No..." Jade said grabbing her hands stopping her from dialing any numbers. "If we let him know that we know we could get the others killed" she said looking into her eyes.

"So what the hell do we do?" Tori asked in a frustrated tone as she looked at the fallen angel.

"We play nice, he doesn't know what we are, meaning we can blend. We'll tell Allison and Sikowitz next time we are all together" she responded making Tori nod in agreement.

They both walked out of the bathroom and rejoined everyone. As they walked by they noticed Samuel paid them no mind. He only acknowledged them when they sat down. However Tori noticed something, Cale was watching them closely.

They ate dinner laughing and joking like friends and family would. Once done with dinner Samuel went to bed for he had to be up early. The teens all moved to the basement where a game room was located. Cale sat by himself watching the others play. He studied all the new people closely. Suddenly a soda was placed in front of his face. He looked up to see Tori smiling down at him.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he took it from her. She sat down next to him making him look at her.

"I'm Tori Vega" she said extending a hand to him. She looked she he reached over and shook her hand. She took notice of his black muscle shirt he was wearing. The sleeves went to his wrist. She then was shocked at how gentle his hand shake was.

"Cale" she replied softly before taking a sip of his soda.

"Who's the other blonde hanging all over your sister? Her name escapes me" she asked pointing to the girl with her arms draped over Nikki.

"That's Ashley, her girlfriend" he responded without looking where she was pointing.

"So, your sister is a lesbian?" She asked looking over to Cale who just looked back at her.

"Yes" he simply replied with a nod.

"You ain't much for talking are you?" She asked looking at him.

"Nope" he replied taking another drink of his soda.

"Why?" She asked trying to dig a little deeper into this man.

"I'm sure Nikki told you I don't like people. Can't trust them" he said looking back at her.

"Tori, come Join us" Nikki called to her.

Tori looked at her and nodded when she saw her racking up a pool table. Standing up she turned to look down at Cale who looked up at her. "Well it was nice Cale hope to see you around" she said with a kind smile before walking away.

Cale watched her walk away before looking over to Nikki. He just raised his soda, thanking her for pulling Tori away from him. His head tipped down thinking about what he had told the girl. Getting up he slowly walked out of the room making his way to his bedroom. Opening the door he walked in and moved over to his bed. Sitting down he looked around his room. Posters of bands covered the walls. However his eyes fell onto a picture one of him, his siblings, and his parents just before their mother died.

Reaching to his nightstand he grabbed a pack of cigarettes off of them. Taking one out he lit it and puffed on it. His door opened and he looked to see Summer walk in.

"You know the party's out there" she said motioning out to the game room.

"Yeah and?" He questioned looking at her.

"Cale, don't start this shit. We all know you don't like people. That doesn't mean shut out your family. Since mom died you climbed into a shell and never came out. Open up a bit" she said walking over to be in front of him.

He just looked at her before taking a drag on his smoke. He tipped his head down and let her words rattle around in his head. Taking another drag on his smoke he looked back up at her. "You might be right" he said looking at her.

"I know I am Cale, now Beck might be better at Halo than you. Get out there and defend your title" she said smiling at him.

XX

Sikowitz sat at in a bar Allison next to him. They both sipped on a beer. The bar was owned by one of his clan members. Angels and werewolves all sat in the bar enjoying drinks free from war.

"Any idea where they are?" Allison asked taking a sip of her beer.

"No idea, Tori said it was urgent and for us to meet her and Jade here" he said with a shrug.

Almost as if on cue both girls in question walked through the doors. Both Allison and Sikowitz turned in their stools to face them. They looked as Tori motioned them to follow them to the back. Grabbing their beers they got up and followed them back into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's this about?" Sikowitz asked looking at them.

"We think we found the leader of the death angels" Jade said crossing her arms. Her bone had fully healed but still ached when she moved it. They watched as both of their teachers looked at one another and then to them.

"Who is it?" Alison asked looking at both of them.

"His name is Samuel White, owner of Immortal Records" Tori said looking to Jade who looked back at her.

"That's a big accusation, what proof do you have?" Sikowitz asked crossing his arms.

"He has the same exact tattoos as the leader of the Death Angels" Jade said stepping forward.

Sikowitz and Alison looked at one another. Both sighed a bit before walking up to face them. "Girls, you need more proof than just tattoos. If he is who you claim him to be, get close. Learn about him, find out if he is who you claim him to be" Sikowitz explained placing his hands on their shoulders.

"We already have a way in, his kids, well except Cale. We're friends with them" Tori said looking between Jade and Sikowitz.

"Excellent, stay friends with them" Alison said smiling as she walked up to look at them.

Jade and Tori looked at one another. They then nodded in agreement both smiling at them. Tori smiled knowing she would be have a chance to take down the hunters who slaughtered their sister clan. Not only that but spend more time with Jade. Something had been growing in her the more time she had spent with Jade. She was unsure of what it was but this opportunity would give her the chance to figure it out.

Jade was smiling for she now had a big chance. She could bring down the Death Angels. She could make a name for herself among the ranks is the angels. She smiled more as she looked to Tori who looked back at her. Together they would end the Death Angels.

XX

In a factory in the middle of the factory district werewolves worked. It was a factory they owned where they produced many different armors and weapons. However they also produced many products for humans. It was the perfect cover. The factory was closing down and the werewolves were closing up shop.

One stood in front of a CNC machine. He typed a command into it. Watching he looked as a plasma cutter folded up into itself. Smiling he shut the computer off and prepared to leave. However the sound of a steel pipe falling over made him look back. He looked to see a figure walking back into a darkened room.

He could smell it was a human, that made him raise an eyebrow. All the human employees had already left for the day. Walking over to the doorway he looked in. "Hello?" He questioned looking through the darkness.

Suddenly he grunted in pain as something slammed into his chest. Looking down he saw an arrow sticking out of his chest. Smoke rose from the wound telling him the arrow head was silver. He started to fall to his knees. Looking up he looked to see four figures walking towards him. The man in front of the group had tattoos across his arms and he knew who they were. The Death Angels were in front of him. The leader pulled out a knife and placed it to his throat.

"How many werewolves are in this building?" He asked placing the knife to his throat.

"Why... Why are you doing this, we're on your side. We're trying to help humanity" the werewolf wheezed as the silver continued to eat away at his flesh.

"You aren't on our side. Immortals can't be trusted" he growled in reply as he gripped the arrow and moved it around. This in turn caused the werewolf to growl in pain. "Now, how many are in this building?" The leader questioned pushing harder on the arrow.

"Just ten, the factory is closing down" the man replied weakly.

In a flash the leader slashed his knife through the werewolf's throat. Standing back up he looked back to the others. "Kill them all, then we burn this place to the ground" he said as he unslung his M-4.

Together the four of them moved through the building. As they did they moved room to room as a group. They all knew one thing, these werewolves wouldn't harm them. It was to their advantage. They knew they could take them down with little threat to themselves.

They found their way into a room with three werewolves in it. They took notice of the hunters as they trained their guns on them. They started to plead telling the hunters they were trying to protect humanity. However the Death Angels didn't listen. Bullets ripped through the werewolves killing each of them. The hunters spent the next hour moving through the whole building killing all the werewolves. Once done they set fire to the building.

The leader stood in front of them looking down at the building from a hill. Reaching up he pulled his mask off and held onto it. the flames lit the dark up making his face glow. He glanced back as the blonde walked up, her mask off as well. The flames made their skin glow. Looking back the other two walked up.

"That wasn't right" the other man said looking at his leader as he pulled his mask off.

"Yeah, they claimed to be helping humanity, not trying to destroy it" the other girl said looking between the blonde and the leader.

"They would say that, just so we don't kill them" the leader said in a gruff voice as he looked back down to the burning building.

"We shouldn't have killed them, these werewolves are like the ones we killed in New York" The blonde said agreeing with the others.

"Enough" the leader roared turning to face the other three. "Immortals took her from us. We kill them all, none will be safe from us. I don't give a fuck if they're trying to help humans or not. They all deserve to die. This is our world, humans were here first. We won't stop until they are all dead" he snarled looking between them as he walked between them.

The blonde watched as he walked through the woods. Her attention turned to the others who looked in the same direction she did. "He will always hate immortals. He's right, they did take her from us. I feel the only way he'll change is with a major event" she said making the other two look back at her.

"What do you think will change his mind?" The girl asked as she undid her braided ponytail.

"Not sure, an event to change his life or maybe one that changes the world. Its something that's going to have to cause him to turn his hate towards something else" she said as together they started walking in the same direction their leader went.

XX

Sikowitz sighed as he hung up his phone. He had just learned that the Death Angels had destroyed one of their factories. Running his fingers through his hair he let out another sigh. Some days he questioned why he chose to help humans. The part of his life when he actively hunted humans was over, now he protected them.

Walking over to a desk he grabbed a bottle of bourbon. Opening it he poured himself a glass. Picking up the glass he took a sip of the beverage. "You have a good reason for coming here Isaac?" He asked seemingly to nothing.

Behind him a figure melted out of the darkness. His hair was a black color and shaggy. His blue eyes looked Sikowitz over as he turned to face him. He was thin with some upper body strength. He wore a button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "I am impressed, you haven't lost your edge" the man said smirking at Sikowitz who just looked at him.

"I banished you and your followers when you would not renounce your ways. Now what reason did you return?" Sikowitz demanded walking up to face the man.

"What? We haven't seen each other in a century and this his how you act? Brothers aren't supposed to act this way" Isaac said smirking as he stood face to face with Sikowitz.

"You are my brother but you kill humans for sport. I vowed to stop killing them. You would not hence why I banished you. Now what are you doing here?" The older werewolf demanded looking into his younger brother's eyes.

"The Death Angels" Isaac replied with a shrug watching as his older brother's expression changed. "You see I know of their attack tonight. I know cause my mate's brother was killed. I'm here seeking permission to hunt them down. I know you don't kill humans, but I do. Allow me to do this and you'll never have to worry about them again" Isaac vowed walking around his brother. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. He poured himself a glass and turned back to face Sikowitz.

Sikowitz looked at him before tipping his head down in thought. The Death Angels have been a problem for immortals for a long time. They have killed countless immortals many of which have been helping humanity. "Will you be able to do it without any link to me?" He questioned meeting his brother's gaze.

"Of course Erwin, I wouldn't want your image ruined" Isaac said with a toothy smile. "Do we have a deal?" He asked raising his glass to his brother.

Sikowitz looked at him and then to his glass. Slowly he raised his glass up and clanked it against his brother's. "Kill the Death Angels, and then I'll grant you a return to LA" he said watching as his brother smiled deeply at this.


	7. Chapter Six

**Okay, I know its been a bit since I updated this story but I've have very little time to do much of anything. The new chapter is finally here. I'm starting a new job soon so I'll be able to have more free time. Well hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C-Plause it is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Screaming echoed throughout a house. Blood bathed the inside windows of the small abode. A door opened and a man tried to run to safety. Suddenly and violently he was pulled back in. Blood shot out of the door coating the steps in his life force. A woman continued to scream but was quickly silenced with the tearing of flesh. At that moment not another sound was heard.

A man stood in the doorway, his long white hair started to change. It became a brown color and shined in the sunlight. Dracula had drank his fill of human blood. By doing this he had regained all his strength.

Being the first vampire he was unique. He could walk out in the sun. A stake through the heart wouldn't kill him. There were few ways to kill him. He was by far the most powerful immortal.

"It's time to go hunting" he said as he walked towards the city of LA.

XX

Tori laughed as her and Cat practiced a play for Sikowitz. They were laughing cause Jade was in costume. A costume consisting of a pink tutu. The goth girl stood there with a scowl on her face as she glared at both of them. They heard Sikowitz yell to stop the scene.

"Cat, Tori, why did you stop the scene?" He asked looking at them.

"Look at Jade" Cat cried out laughing as she pointed at Jade.

The hippy turned and looked at the girl in question. He snorted a bit as he looked at her. "Okay, I see what you're saying" he said earning a murderous glare from her.

"Sikowitz, this is stupid" Jade hissed at him.

"Well as actors you have to learn to act outside your comfort zone" he stated before chucking again.

Jade prepared to say something but noticed people were snapping pictures of her. "Hey" she screamed at them.

"Oh Jade, we'll never get another chance like this again" Trina said in her snide tone as she took another picture.

Jade huffed and stormed off the stage. She went right for Trina who was the only one not to run. She snatched her phone away from her. This caused Trina to whine. She screamed as Jade then proceeded to throw her phone across the room. Smirking Jade walked away satisfied with what she did. One final camera shutter sounded making her stop. Spinning around she prepared to attack. However she stopped.

"You can try to take my phone but I will fight you" Nikki said smirking.

"That depends, are you going to post it on The Slap?" Jade asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at the blonde.

"No, this is for me to laugh at later when we're at the pizza shop" Nikki replied with a smirk as she stuffed the phone in her pocket.

Jade grumbled a bit, but she let it go. Her mission still fresh in her head. Get close to the kids so she can bring down Samuel. Taking him down meant taking down the Death Angels. Walking into the dressing room she looked to see Tori was changing. Her face blushed a bit at Tori's tanned back. She could feel her her temperature start to rise.

"Jade, your tattoo, it looks like its moving" Cat said from behind her.

What Cat said made Tori look at her. The werewolf's eyes were wide as was Jade's. Throwing her leather coat on over the tattoos she grabbed her shirt. Walking past Tori she left the room. Reaching into her pocket she fished out her cell phone. Punching a number into it she placed it to her ear.

"Jade, what's going on?" She heard Allison question.

"Allison, I've got a problem" she said walking through the halls of the school.

"What's that?" Her teacher asked adopting a serious tone.

"My wings almost came out while I was changing" she said in a hushed tone so no one would hear her.

"What happened, what were you doing?" Allison asked making Jade stop.

"Nothing, I was getting changed and I happened to look at Tori and I had a reaction" Jade said with a shrug to herself. She waited for a response but it was quite. "Allison?" She questioned hoping her teacher was still there.

"I'm here Jade, and what I'm about to tell you will shock you" She responded making Jade raise a bolted eyebrow.

"Okay?" Jade said confused as she started walking again.

"You are having a physical reaction to Tori because you have feelings for her, and possibly in love with her" Allison said causing Jade's jaw to go slack.

"No, no, not a chance in hell. I'm not in fucking love with a werewolf" she half snarled at her leader.

"Jade, it's true you have feelings for her. Your body wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't true. Remember I've been an angel for five hundred years. I've seen this before. Just let it flow naturally and you'll be able to figure it out on your own" Allison explained in a smooth voice trying to keep Jade calm.

Jade had listened to everything Allison had said. She had been denying it for almost a year now. Her teacher was right. It had taken someone else to finally get her to accept it. Sighing she thanked Allison for enlightening her on this matter.

She put her phone in her pocket and looked back as she heard Tori calling for her. She watched to see the latina come around the corner. Their eyes locked and both looked at one another. They started walking towards one another.

"Jade, are you okay?" Tori asked looking at her as she placed her hands on the other girls shoulders.

"I'm fine I just had a reaction to something" Jade said with a shrug as she looked to Tori.

"What?" Tori ventured as she looked Jade up and down.

"The embarrassment of wearing that fucking pink tutu" she coolly lied with a smirk as she laughed a bit.

XX

Screaming echoed throughout the halls of the museum. Three guards ran for their lives. One stopped and looked back to see a man followed closely by three more. Grabbing his gun he raised it and fired a shot at him. He watched as the bullet hit the man in the chest. However it did nothing to slow him down.

Turning he started to run. He had lagged behind the others. However that was his saving grace. He watched in horror as creatures with bat-like wings and insect legs attacked the other two men. He stopped as he listened to the screams of pain and fear.

Looking on he watched as blood started to splash around on displays. If flowed in streams coating fossils and other relics. There was a loud snap and he watched as one of the men's arms was removed. One of the creatures began to rip intestines from a man's abdomen.

"Oh, oh my god" he gasped as he watched the creatures start to consume the men.

"Demons, very nasty creatures. However they aren't like the demons you were taught about in Sunday school. These, well, as you can see are flesh and blood and they are very hungry" a man said from behind him.

He jumped letting out a yelp as he turned. Standing before him was the man he shot. His eyes were a blood red shade. His hair was dark in color. The man smiled before suddenly his hand shot up and wrapped around his throat. He picked the guard up with ease and held him in the air.

"Now, there are more in this building if you do not wish to become their meal you will help me" he said watching as the guard frantically nodded. "Good, take us to the ancient Greek exhibit" he said releasing the man.

XX

Tori laid in bed, smiling to herself. After school they had hung out with the siblings. Cale, he was slowly starting to come around. He actually spoke to both her and Jade that day. She smiled a bit, smiling a little more at remembering the joke he cracked at Trina.

Then she remembered Jade, the girl had been at her side almost the whole day. She let out a soft laugh as she thought of the girl. Something about it felt right, being so close to her. She smiled more, noticing her heart was fluttering a bit. Suddenly her phone rang jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She questioned as it was placed to her ear.

"Tori, it's Sikowitz. We got reports that a group of demons and vampires are attacking the museum. I'm sending you and Allison is sending Jade" She heard her teacher's voice speak through the phone.

"Just us two, don't we need more?" She asked getting off her bed and moving to the window.

"No, it's a scouting part low level demons and vampires. This is your test that you two can start to function on your own. Be careful and remember your training" he said and then disconnected the call.

Tori looked at her phone and shrugged. Opening her window she jumped out with ease. Landing on the ground with grace and elegance she looked around and then back up to her room. She stood up and walked around to the front of her house. She stopped walking when she saw Jade's bike parked in front of her house. The girl flagged her to get on and she did as told.

"So ready to prove ourselves?" Tori asked climbing onto the bike with her. She took in the angel's appearance. She was wearing a vest strapped down with throwing knives. On her hip was a pistol, one Jade used as a last resort. There were two daggers on her thighs and her sword on her back.

"Yes, let's do this" Jade said with a nod as she drove off leaving Tori's house behind.

XX

"Sire, we found something" a vampire said carrying a stone tablet to Dracula.

His back was to the vampire. In front of him was a writhing man. He threw the security guard to the left and growled deeply. Turning he faced the vampire who was looking at him. His teeth were that of ragged fangs. With a snap of his head his fangs became normal human teeth. Reaching out he took the tablet from the vampire. Looking at it he smiled as he ran his fingers over it.

On it he saw Greek writing which he read to himself. His eyes scanned everything on it, a wider smile growing. On the top of it he saw a carving of a dragon. "Jelico" he murmured softly. "Good find, now look for anything that shows how Merlin cursed my sister" he said walking towards a sculpture. Stopping he looked at a sculpture of Poseidon. "You've gone by many names over the millenniums. You would still be around if it wasn't for my blade. You protected this world once. Now, you are but dust in the wind" he growled before pulling out his sword. In a flash he swung it at the statue only hearing the brief sound of the metal hitting the stone. Slowly the statue fell apart at his feet.

"Master" a demon hissed as it scurried across the wall to him.

"Yes?" Dracula questioned turning to the demon as he sheathed his blade. The creature gripped something in its clawed hand. It dropped it into his extended hand. The vampire looked at it to see it was a small snake. He smiled looking up to the demon. "Good job, this will come in handy later" he said making the demon hiss in pleasure.

"What is it?" A vampire asked from behind him.

"The basilisk, a monstrous serpent with a venomous bite and the ability to turn its prey to stone" he said as he examined the small sculpture made of marble. He held the actual creature in his hands. It was sealed away and needed to be freed.

Just then the vampire grunted making glance back to him. Suddenly he fell to his knees before falling face first onto the floor. Dracula looked to see several throwing knives sticking out of the dead vampire's back. The vampire slowly burned up into ash. Looking up he saw an angel hovering in the hallway. He smirked a bit as he stepped through the ash pile. "Just one, you must be proving yourself" Dracula stated as he smirked a bit.

"Who says I'm alone?" The angle questioned with a cocky smirk.

A demon started shrieking making him turn to look. A lycan was ripping the demons wings off. Once it had done that it bit the head ripping it from the body quickly. Blood soaked the carpet at the werewolf's feet. It turned to look at Dracula who was smirking at it. With a roar it launched itself at him. The vampire suddenly shot his hand up and grabbed the werewolf by its throat. He stood there holding onto it as he continued to smirk. Turning he threw the werewolf at the angle. They impacted into one about before crashing through a pair of double doors.

He walked forward, his hand coming to a rest on his sword. He walked through the doors looking at them both. They had come to a rest at the foot of a statue that was thirty feet high. He looked up to the statue and smiled. Slowly his attention turned to see his three remaining vampires and two demons come up behind him. He motioned them to form a circle around him, and both the werewolf and angel.

He looked as the werewolf launched itself at him. He backhanded the lycan into the statue. The angel screamed out throwing knives at him. Dracula merely sidestepped the blades as they flew by him. He looked back to see the angel flying at him. She gripped onto a sword. Slashing it he dodged each strike smirking.

"Impressive, your fast" he said dodging another strike. "Very fast" he said before his hand shot out smacking her back. "Allison taught you well, you're still lacking though" he said walking towards them.

The werewolf was on him in a flash. Pulling his sword out he blocked the claw swipes from the beast. His coat swirled around him as he spun around blocking the strikes. His long brown hair swirled around his head. His speed kicked in and he quickly slammed his open palm into the lycan's chest. She flew through the air taking notice then it was a female werewolf.

"Who... Who are you?" The angel asked looking at him.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. Over the years I've gone by many names. My first was Hades, then I was called Nero, then Vlad the Impaler. However the modern name that has been coined for me is my favorite. You can call me Dracula" he explained pacing back and forth as he looked at them. He stopped, thinking to himself as he looked at the two of them. "One of wolves, and one of angels. It's you two" he said a dark smile becoming apparent on his face.

He stepped towards them but stopped as three canisters rolled to his feet. Looking down at them his eyebrows arched at them. Suddenly they exploded with bright flashes. He cried out in shocks as he and everyone else was blinded. Suddenly gunfire ripped through a vampire to his left. The demons both took arrow to their heads killing them instantly. His vision started to clear as he looked around.

He looked back to the entrance to see the Death Angels. He growled deeply as he looked to his remaining vampires. "Do we have what we came for?" He questioned looking at them.

"We do" one vampire said with a nod. Suddenly that vampire was shot with a shotgun ripping his head off.

Dracula looked at him then back to the hunters. Glancing back he looked at the staggering wolf and angel. Smirking he looked at the leader of the hunters. "Another day dear friend, another day" he said suddenly his coat swirled around his body. It turned into a pair of wings. His arms were more muscular and his fingers were long and tapered down to claws. He let out a loud roar before grabbing his vampire and taking flight.

The leader of the Death Angels looked at him as he flew away. Looking back to the base of the statue he looked at the werewolf and angel. He started to walk towards them. His hand grabbing his sword. Suddenly he was grabbed making him stop. He looked back to the blonde who looked at him.

"Dracula is the real threat, we need to go after him" she said her eyes full of intent not to harm these two immortals.

"We kill immortals, all of them" he said pulling himself free. Turning he looked back to the other man and nodded. Together both of them started walking towards the angel and werewolf.

"Today, we're your angels of death" he said looking as both the werewolf and angel got ready to fight them.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A new chapter is here and I'm leaving y'all wondering and worried. Will the death angels ever become good guys or stay bad. There is going to be a lot coming soon. Its going to start getting more action soon but its time to be a lil evil have fun please r&r thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C- Plause and not to gain profit from. I own nothing to do with the victorious universe I just own this plot and doing it for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Five minutes earlier.**

The death angels leader looked at the rear entrance to the museum. His eyes darted behind his mask as he looked at the open door. Blood was bathed upon the steps and the dismembered body of a security guard laid their. He looked back to see the other three hunters watching the area. Letting out a soft whistle the four hunters disappeared into the building with the speed and efficiency of ninjas. Walking through the dimly lit halls their guns were up.

Being human they were ever vigilante watching for anything that could be a threat. They had all seen it, humans were easy to kill. They had each witnessed the horrors that their kind had endeared at the hands of immortals. They had taken up the mantle of hunters and protectors of humanity. They knew that humanity could win in a full scale war against immortals, they had the technology and numbers. However the fact was not lost on each of them, humans would have to get over their own problems first before facing a threat like that.

The leader stopped, his hand going up to stop the others. Looking forward his eyes fell onto two bodies. Both were fellow humans. They had been disemboweled, limbs removed, and internal organs laid littered around the bodies. He lowered his head feeling a wave of pity hit him as he looked at the two dead guards. Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the building, a werewolf roar. Their guns turned quickly pointing towards the ancient Greece exhibit. They walked forward stopping quickly at a corner. He glanced back to see the others get behind him. Peaking around the corner he looked to see a werewolf next to an angel. However a man stood before them. He was talking to them as he had vampires and demons join him. He didn't pay attention to what they said as he watched them fight.

The man was strong, and fast. He knew he was a vampire, a very powerful one. There was a pause in the fight as he introduced himself. Taking the moment he turned to the second girl with the blue mask. He pointed at her, covered his eyes, and then pointed into the room. She nodded quickly and opened a flap in her vest. She pulled out two flash bang grenades. Pulling the pins quickly she chucked them into the room. They heard the canisters bounce across the marble floor. They turned away from the room quickly. Suddenly there were the flashes and then the explosions.

The leader shot in quickly followed by the others. Snapping his M-4 up he fired on a vampire staggering near him. The special rounds hit the vampire in the chest and head killing it. One arrow followed by another flew past him and hit the two demons in their heads killing them. Lowering his gun he looked as the man turned to face him and the others. Once he did his eyes shot wide, knowing very well who this man was. Dracula, the vampire leader.

The vampire growled before tuning to another. "Do we have what we came for?" He question the vampire next to him.

"Yes" that vampire said.

In a flash the girl with the blue mask snapped her gun up. Firing the slug she watched as the round cut the vampire's head off. She looked over to the blonde who stood next to her. There was a deep growl and they looked as Dracula transformed into a winged monster. He roared at them before scooping up his remaining vampire and taking flight. The blonde watched the monster leave and was ready to go after him. She stopped though at the sound of a blade being unsheathed. Looking she saw their leader advancing towards the werewolf and angel. Shooting forward she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Dracula is the real threat, we need to go after him" she said glaring at him.

"We kill immortals, all of them" he growled pulling his arm free. The man looked at her before looking to the other man and nodding. She looked at him as they walked towards the two immortals.

"Tonight, we're your angels of death" he said looking at them.

XX

Jade jumped back as the leader jumped at her. His sword swung down just barely missing her. Turning she was kicked by him sending her flying into the legs of the statue. She looked at him as he walked towards her his sword gleaming in the low light.

Her eyes focused on the tattoos on his forearms. His muscles seemed to brim under his armored vest. Jumping up she swung her sword at him. He blocked the strike with his sword. Their swords were locked, both putting their strength into the clashing swords. Suddenly her wing swiped in from the right and slammed into him. The blow knocked him away sending him bouncing across the ground. She remembered her teachings, they weren't supposed to kill humans.

"Never said anything about hurting them badly" she said smirking to herself. Her wings flapped lifting her a few inches off the ground. Flapping them again she shot forward, charging the Death Angel who was on his feet looking at her.

However he did something she wasn't expecting. Grabbing one of his revolvers he snapped it up. Before she could react he fired the gun. The slug slammed into her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. She tumbled to the ground at his feet.

Looking at the bleeding angel he smiled behind his mask. Holstering his pistol he gripped tightly onto his sword. With a roar he prepared to deliver a killing blow to the immortal. Suddenly he was eclipsed in a massive shadow. Looking back he looked to see the werewolf looking down at him. In a flash it backhanded him away. He bounced into a pillar making him growl out in pain. Looking up he watched as the werewolf came stomping towards him.

Struggling he reached for his revolver. However before he could grab it he was looking up at the werewolf. It roared at him, its clawed hand going down to grab him. Suddenly the other man shot in kicking the werewolf in the jaw. It roared out in pain as he landed in front of his leader.

Reaching back he pulled out two sickles. Twirling them in his hands he focused on the werewolf. Running forward he slashed both into its side through the ribs. It roared in pain and backed up. Spinning around quickly he slashed them across its abdomen. Blood followed the arcs of the swings. The lycan swung at him but he quickly dodged the strike. He darted behind it and stabbed one blade into the ribs. Using the other he stabbed it into the werewolf's shoulder. Pulling himself up he let out a roar as he prepared to stab the werewolf through the head.

Suddenly Jade slammed into him sending him crashing to the ground. She hovered there looking down at the hunter who rolled over to look at her. They looked at one another for a few seconds. She turned her attention to the werewolf who pulled the sickles from her flesh with deep growls of pain. Turning she was stunned to see the leader in her face. He punched her, sending her crashing to the ground. In a flash he was on her, pinning her to the ground. She looked into his eyes and she saw the rage and hatred in his eyes. He pulled his sword back ready to stab her through her heart.

Suddenly a clawed hand wrapped around his head and picked him up. He struggled and fought to get free as he was turned to face the werewolf. It roared deeply at him. Its teeth gleamed in the low light as it held onto him. Suddenly the sound of blade tearing through flesh was heard. The wolf's eyes were saddened as it released him. He hit the ground with a grunt and looked up. An arrow head stuck out of the monster's chest. The blood smoked and sizzled as the silver ate away at it.

The hunter stood up smiling behind his mask. The werewolf fell to its knees before him. Gripping his sword tightly he glared down at the beast. "This is our world" he growled out.

Screaming sounded to his right making him look. The angel came flying quickly at him. She threw a knife at him. It slammed into his shoulder. Continuing forward she slammed into him. The impact sent him bouncing back towards the two girls. She looked as the other hunter ran to his side and helped him up. They looked back to see her standing there. They left, all but one, the blonde. She held onto a bow and she knew who shot the werewolf. The blonde just lowered her head before darting off leaving her behind.

Jade stood there growling before turning quickly. Tori was laying on her side, blood pooling around her. She transformed back to normal and continued to lay there. "Hold on Tori, I'm going to get you some help." Looking at the arrow she was unsure what to do. Gently she scooped Tori up and the pain filled groan coming from Tori cut deep.

Her wings flapped and she took off carrying her precious cargo. She exited the glass skyline of the museum just as police started to show up. She looked at them before turning back towards the heart of the city. Unable to fight it any longer tears started to form in her eyes. Tori had been shot with silver and she was unsure if she'd live.

"Jade" Tori said weakly making the angel look at her. "I... I don't know if I'll make it. I have something I need to tell you" Tori wheezed out.

"Don't, don't talk like that you're going to make it" Jade said trying to sound strong.

"Jade, I love you" Tori said softly.

Jade's head snapped down to look at Tori. She was pale, the blood she was loosing was great. Still she managed to smile at Jade. "I love you too" she said, voice cracking as she continued flying forward. However her eyes shot wide as Tori's head fell limp. "Tori!" She cried out. Her wings flapped harder propelling her faster towards the tattoo shop.

XX

The Death Angels walked into a warehouse. The last one in flipped on a light. Lights began to illuminate the building. They looked around at the cars, trucks, and motorcycles. Walls were covered in guns and other weapons. The leader made his way towards a section of wall that was his. Setting his M-4 down he pulled his mask off and looked to his shoulder. The throwing knife was still stuck in his arm. Looking over he watched as the blonde came over to his side. She gripped onto a sewing kit and a first aid kit. Setting them on the table she motioned him to sit.

"We should have chased Dracula, not try to kill the werewolf and angel" she said as she looked at him. She watched him just glare at her. Looking at the wound she saw how deep it was, almost to the bone. Reaching over she took a mouth guard from his rack. She held it in front of his mouth. Biting down on it he nodded quickly. In a flash she grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his shoulder that caused him to roar in pain.

Breathing deeply he pulled out the mouthpiece. "We're supposed to kill all immortals" he responded looking to her.

Threading a needle her blue eyes looked at him. He pulled his vest off and then his black shirt. The scars over his body told many stories. She looked at him as he laid out on a table. Moving over she looked at the wound as it bled a bit. Reaching into the first aid kit and pulled out the bottle of peroxide. Dumping some on the wound she watched as it foamed a bit. Reaching into the kit once more she pulled out a pair of tweezers. Carefully she started to remove pieces of fabric from the wound. Once done she took the needle and started to stitch the wound up.

"Dracula took some tablets from the museum, this is what they were" the other man said passing some papers over to the leader.

With his free hand he looked them over. He looked at one and his eyes shot wide. It was a tablet that had a dragon on it. Looking back to the man he just nodded to him.

"I told you we should have went after him" the blonde said looking at him as she finished stitching the wound. Once she was done she started to place a bandage over the wound.

"Not now, we at least killed one werewolf" he said getting off the table. He walked around the warehouse looking at the picture of the tablet.

"I most likely didn't kill the werewolf" the blonde said looking from the others to the leader. She watched him stop and slowly glance back to her.

"What was that?" He asked, his hazel eyes growing dark with anger.

"I didn't hit its heart, if anything I hit the lungs. Won't kill it, most likely" she said looking at him. Unlike the other two she didn't fear his outbursts. Standing her ground she looked up at him as he came to a stop in front of her.

"We kill immortals, not wound them" he growled looking at her. "Did you forget... Did you all forget that immortals killed her?" He shouted pointing to a picture above the warehouse entrance. They looked up at the picture. It was a picture of a beautiful brown haired woman. She was smiling brightly in the picture.

"No, none of us forgot that" the blonde said lowering her head. Suddenly her head snapped up to him. "But you seemed to have forgotten it was Lilith and Dracula who fucking killed her. They killed her for revenge and now we kill all immortals. We hunt monsters, killing immortals that are trying to help us. Whose the real monster here?" She screamed at him, slamming her hands into his chest.

"They are, we're fucking humans" he shot back quickly.

"No, we are just as much monsters at Dracula and Lilith" she shouted back at him.

Suddenly he grabbed her and slammed her onto the table. His eyes were dark with rage. "Don't you fucking compare us to them" he snarled.

The blonde looked to see the others moving over to help her. She just motioned the to stop. They looked at her confused and slowly backed up. Her attention turned to the leader who kept her pinned on the table. "You say we're not monsters? Well look at what you're doing, you're turning on your team. You attacked a human" she stated in a soothing voice. She had already calmed down, being the voice of reason in the group. She watched him as slowly he calmed down. "Humans have become masters of war because of our violent nature. While we try to protect humanity, humanity destroys itself. We're doing it because many act like the monsters we hunt. Look at how you're acting now" she said watching as he released her.

Backing up he looked at her before to the ground. He shook his head before falling to his knees. "You're right, now we need to focus on the evil not the angels or werewolves." Slowly he looked around at the others. "I am sorry, I've been to blinded by my hatred. Dracula has the means to unleash a weapon that can burn the world to ash. We need to end them" he said standing up. He watched as they all nodded. The blonde smiled at him and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very proud that you have seen past the anger and hatred" she said smiling.

XX

Dracula landed on a hillside. Dropping his vampire he transformed back into his human state. He looked at the two tablets and the basilisk sculpture. Walking forward both he and the vampire moved to a small house built in the hills. Walking in Dracula lit a lantern and carried it over to a table. Setting the stone tablets down he looked at them.

"Sire, do you think the Death Angels killed the angel and werewolf?" The vampire asked.

"Unlikely, and the Death Angels are still alive. They were both trained by Sikowitz and Allison. That means they won't kill a human, ever" the vampire creator said as he picked up a pair of reading glasses. He started to read the tablets over. As he read he smiled more and more.

"How do we release Jelico?" The vampire asked looking to his leader.

"We need the tooth that has been found. Then we need a sword, Excalibur, and finally an immortal's blood. More specifically an angel's" he explained looking up to the vampire from over his glasses.

"Why an angel?" The vampire questioned looking at him.

"Because it was the blood of an angel who sealed the dragon away. Merlin was an angel" he stated getting up from the table.

"What shall we do?" He was asked as he walked towards the door to the shack.

He looked out over the city smiling a bit. "We will release Lilith, once we do I will find the tooth and sword. I want you to go and find out more on that angel and werewolf I fought. If I am right they are the ones pure of heart. That means we can corrupt them" he explained looking out across the glowing city. He glanced back to the vampire who nodded understanding his orders. "Humans have ruled this world long enough. It's time we take this world back" he said growling deeply as he smiled looking out across the city


	9. Chapter Eight

**First off folks Merry Christmas to y'all. I'm posting a new chapter a lil bit of Jori in it. Its a filler chapter. Next one is going to my famous sad chapters. Well hope y'all enjoy this chapter and have a good Christmas.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C-Plause. It is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from. I own nothing to do with the victorious universe, I just own this plot and doing it for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Sikowitz stood in the tattoo parlor waiting on Jade and Tori to return. He looked over to Allison as her and Alex looked over different tattoos he had done. They all knew one thing, it was taking far to long for their students. Jade and Tori should have been back an hour ago. He feared that maybe there was more to the attack than he knew.

"We should go and look for them" he said gaining attention from the angels.

"They need to prove themselves" Alex replied looking at him. "No one came for us when it was our time" he finished looking to Allison who just looked back at him.

"True, and if they are the ones pure of heart like we think they are they will be fine" she said looking to Sikowitz.

Suddenly the door to the tattoo shop flew open an Jade stood there. Her face was bloodied and bruised and tears flowed from her eyes. In her arms was an unconscious Tori with a bloody arrow sticking out of her chest. They three adults ran to them and quickly took Tori from Jade. They moved her on her side and laid her on the table. Sikowitz moved back to Jade.

"What happened?" He asked as Alex and Allison grabbed a medical kit.

"We fought the demons and vampires. We were loosing, the leader was some vampire named Dracula. Then the Death Angels showed up and attacked us" she explained sobbing as she stared at Tori. "Is she going to die?" She asked moving forward.

"I don't know" Allison said. "The arrow pierced her left lung" the angel said examining the wound. Reaching over she took a pipe cutter from Alex. Carefully she cut the arrow around he broad head. Tossing it aside she started to pull the arrow out. Looking down she watched as blood flowed from the wound. Reaching into the med kit she pulled out an alcohol wipe.

She gently started cleaning the wound. She looked at the ragged flesh around the wound. Reaching back into the kit she grabbed some thread and a needle. She started to stitch the wound up taking care of the wound. Once she was done she took some bandages. Placing them over the wound she nodded to Alex. They watched as he picked her up and moved to a back room. Jade tried to follow but Allison stopped her.

"You can be with her in a second. What exactly happened?" Allison asked looking at her.

"Like I said, some vampire was there named Dracula. He kicked our asses however before we could finish our fight the Death Angels attacked. They wounded Tori" Jade explained looking between Sikowitz and Allison.

"Are you sure his name is Dracula?" Sikowitz questioned making her turn to him.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure that's what he introduced himself as" Jade snarled looking at him. "I don't see the fucking problem with one vampire. Four humans just attacked us and nearly killed Tori. They should be at the top of our list" she growled looking at both of them.

"Look we don't kill humans you know that Jade" Allison said making the younger angel look to her.

"They're not humans, they're fucking monsters" Jade snarled walking away leaving Sikowitz and Allison standing there as Alex walked in.

"Did she really just say the vampire was named Dracula?" He asked looking at both of them.

"Yes, if he's truly back then there is something big going to happen" Allison said with a sigh as she walked over to a sink and started to wash her hands.

"It can't be a coincidence that he returns just after we find out they're the ones pure of heart" Alex stated making Sikowitz look to him.

"Agreed, which means he might be working with Lilith once more" the werewolf said with a slight nod. "We need her help" he stated making both angels look at him.

"No, she said she was done with out petty war" Allison said looking from Alex to him.

"She won't pass up a chance to try to kill Dracula. This is her chance" Alex said agreeing with Sikowitz.

"Okay, we leave in the morning" Sikowitz said watching as the others nodded in agreement.

XX

The lights flicked on to an office. Samuel stood there looking at his office in his recording studio. He was alone in the building, everyone had gone home for the day. His eyes looked around the room before he slowly walked to his desk. Moving behind it he looked at the framed picture sitting on the corner of his desk. Reaching forward he picked it up carefully.

He looked at the picture of him and his family. The picture was taken just a week before his wife was killed. He missed his wife terribly, not a day went by without her in his thoughts. A tear moved from his eye as he started to cry softly. His free hand went up and covered his face.

"I miss you Michelle" he said softly.

"You ain't the only one that misses her" a voice said from his office door.

He looked up to see Drake and Summer standing there. They walked into his office and looked at him as he sat the picture back down. He looked up at them as they came around his desk. Summer walked over to him and hugged him tightly showing she loved him. He hugged her back before looking up to Drake. "Where is Nikki and Cale?" He asked looking at them.

"Nikki is with Ashley right now and I'm not sure where Cale went. He's having one of his days" Drake replied looking at him.

"Well, we better find him, if anything we know where he's at" Samuel said standing up.

XX

The city lights glistened across the ocean. Waves lapped gently onto the beach. Cale sat on a boulder looking out across the ocean. In his right hand he gripped onto a bottle of whiskey. In his left was a picture of his adoptive mother. She had been more of a mother to him than his own druggie mother. He closed his eyes remembering the horrors he had endured at the hands of his blood family. Opening his eyes he took another swig of the liquor.

He missed her, she had always been so good to him. She loved him, told him it everyday. He put the picture away and turned his attention to a rocky point. On that point he heard seals barking and braying. He remembered when his mother would bring him here to listen to them the calls they made always seemed to put him at ease. Taking another sip of his drink he stood up.

"You know a seal mother will defend her pup to the bitter end" Nikki said from behind him.

"Yeah, mom used to tell me that" he said turning around to face his sister as he took another swig of his whiskey. He looked to see Nikki but she wasn't alone. He saw back by the road was the rest of his family.

"This is the only place you come when you're not doing good" she said moving over to his side.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Ashley" Cale questioned closing the distance to her.

"Summer texted me told me you were having troubles. Ashley is back up there with them, we made it here first" she said glancing back to the group. Looking back to Cale she watched as he took another drink from the bottle. Her face dipped into a frown as she reached up and took the bottle from him. This in turn caused him to look at her. "Mom wouldn't want you doing this" she said looking at the bottle.

They both turned to see Summer, Drake, and Ashley walking up to join them. "Where's dad?" Cale asked.

"He said he'll have a talk with you when we get home. Right now he felt it would be best if it was just us" Summer said looking at him.

Drake started to move driftwood around into a pile. Cale moved over to help him. After about five minutes they had a small fire going and were sitting around it. Cale looked into the fire thinking about his mother once more. He looked over to Nikki who still held onto the bottle.

"You're not the only one that blames them self for her death" he heard Drake say making him turn to look at his brother.

"I know, you guys just deal with the pain better than I do. I keep thinking I should have done something" Cale said as he leaned back on the boulder.

"Than you would be dead, and we'd be without you" Summer said softly. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. "We love you big brother, none of us want you dead" she said looking to Cale as he lit a cigarette.

"Given my past and the memories I have to live with. Well death doesn't sound bad. At least you all would still have her" he said exhaling the smoke.

"Well her death brought us closer together and made us what we are today" Drake said looking over to his brother.

"Can I say something, I know it's about your mother, but I feel like I need to say something" Ashley said making the siblings look to her.

"Of course love" Nikki said looking at her girlfriend.

"I can tell she meant a lot to you all. Hearing you guys talk about her makes me wish I had a chance to meet her. I can tell she loved all four of you" the blonde said as she held onto Nikki's hand.

She looked at them as they each looked at one another. Drake and Summer looked back at her. Cale just tipped his head down. Nikki leaned over and gave her a tender kiss as a lone tear slipped from her eye.

"She would have loved you" Cale finally said earning a look from Ashley as she looked back to him. "You make Nikki happy, that's all she ever wanted. She wanted all of us to be happy" he finished as he looked back to the fire.

"That's right, and she wouldn't want you doing this" Nikki said as she handed the bottle back to Cale.

He took the bottle from her and looked at it. He looked back to her and then to everyone else. His attention went to the bottle once more. Standing up he looked to the ocean. With a powerful heave he threw it into the ocean. Turning he looked back to his siblings who were all smiling.

"We're proud of you Cale" Nikki said with a proud smile.

XX

**Seattle Washington, Next Day.**

Sikowitz and Allison walked though the city. They had arrived in the afternoon and had checked into a motel. The sun was just setting and they had left from their room. They were there to get help, help from someone very powerful. They made their way to a night club. Looking at it they looked to each other. They had taken notice of the long line in front of the building. Moving forward they were stopped by a bouncer. The muscular man looked them over before arching an eyebrow.

Allison took note that he was human. She looked to Sikowitz who just nodded. Looking back to the man her eyes started glowing a bit. This caused the man to gaze into them deeply. Shaking his head he smiled and opened the door for them.

Allison smiled back to him as they walked into the club. The bass rattled their eardrums. It bothered Sikowitz more because of being a werewolf. They walked up to the bar. They looked as a beautiful black haired woman was serving drinks.

She had an athletic body type with slender arms. She was as tall as Allison and moved with grace and elegance. They watched as she poured shot after shot for people. Her head turned in their direction and when she saw them she had a scowl appear on her face. Walking down to them she looked at them.

"Get the fuck out of my club" she yelled over the music.

"We need to talk to you" Allison called back.

"No, fuck off. No immortals allowed in" the woman shouted back before motioning to have them removed.

"He's back, Dracula is in Los Angeles" Sikowitz shouted making her stop.

The woman looked at them just as two bouncers appeared behind them. She held up her hand making them stop. She stared at the angel and werewolf before her. She motioned them to follow her. Together they walked into the back room drowning out the music. "Talk fast" she ordered crossing her arms.

"Last night we sent two of our students out on a proving mission. Well Dracula happened to be there. We think he's working with Lilith. They are planning something big" Sikowitz said watching as the woman tipped her head down in thought.

"It's not just them we have to deal with. The Death Angels are in LA and they seriously wounded his student" Allison said looking between Sikowitz and the woman.

"First off, I said I was done with all aspects of the war. Second off I don't give a shit about four humans. Finally what makes you think I give a fuck about your problems?" She questioned looking at both of them.

"Because we know you want to kill Dracula. You want him dead after what he did to you. Actually what he did you your mate. Why pass up a chance when you know where he is?" Allison asked watching as the black haired woman looked at her.

"You're right, I want his fucking head" she said pausing as her fingers ran through her hair. "Okay, I'll help, but I'm only helping to kill Dracula. Your fucking war and pesky humans are your problem" she said pointing between them. She smirked as they nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Carmilla" Allison said looking at her as she shook her hand.

XX

Jade laid in the cot that held Tori. Her left arm was wrapped around Tori's abdomen. Her wing was wrapped around her too. Her eyes stared at Tori's tanned cheek. The thought of loosing the werewolf haunted her. She couldn't bear the thought of not having Tori around.

Her mind jumped back to them escaping the museum. The confession of love from Tori still rung in her head. A part of her thought she was just delirious from the blood loss. However another part thought that it was a genuine love confession.

The moon shone on them making them both seem to glow. Jade continued to stare at Tori as her left hand moved up. She gently stroked the unconscious girl's cheek, feeling how soft it was. She smiled slightly, a lone tear dripping off her cheek.

"Please don't die Tori, I love you" she said softly.

A few soft cries escaped her lips as she continued to caress the tan cheek. She then started to remember the Death Angel that shot Tori. The blonde seemed different than the rest. She seemed like one that could be reasoned with.

_No, they can't be reasoned with, they're monsters, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly Tori shot up gasping. Reacting quickly she shot up, her hands on the panting werewolf's chest and back. "Tori, it's okay" she said in a soothing voice. "Alex" she shouted back into the building.

It didn't take long for the fellow angel to be by her side. He carefully removed Jade and sat on the bed. He looked at Tori as her head turned to him. He started to examine her bandages. He looked to see the wounds still hadn't fully healed. Reaching over he grabbed the med kit. He started to clean the wounds before bandaging them again.

"You were shot with silver Tori, it'll take a few days to heal. Just rest" he said offering a small smile to her. He helped her lay back down. Once she was laying he carefully covered her still nude figure up to her breast he turned to Jade and nodded to her.

She let out a relieved breath before nodding to him. She moved back over to the bed and looked down at Tori. The Latina werewolf looked up at her and gave her a weak smirk.

"How do I look?" She asked looking at Jade. The angel was staring down at her. Her wings were folded against her back. The moonlight was caught by the black feathers making them glisten. She could see a look of concern in her face. "I'll be okay Jade" she said softly.

When she said those words Jade broke down. Tears poured from her eyes. She climbed into the bed crying as her arm went around Tori once more. Her left wing wrapped around them both.

"Jade, what is it?" Tori asked in a tender tone.

"I almost lost you" Jade said nuzzling into the crook of the werewolf's neck.

Letting out a soft groan of protest she wrapped her left arm around Jade. She clung to her giving her a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes stared at the ceiling of the room. She listened to Jade cry softly. "I'm never going to leave you Jade. I'm in love with you, there's not a force on earth that will take me from you" Tori vowed making Jade stop crying.

Jade pushed herself up and looked down at her. Tori looked back at her giving her a tender smile. The goth angel looked at the Latina werewolf who looked at her. Hazel eyes met blue eyes. Just then Jade's eyes started to glow softly as Tori's turned green with slit pupils. Slowly Jade leaned down, moving closer to Tori. Their lips brushed together both waiting to see who would make the first move.

Jade finally pressed her lips to Tori's. Their lips moved together and slowly their hands started to stroke their cheeks. Jade's wings wrapped around them and the bed. They were cocooned in the warm soft feathers. Finally Jade pulled back, both taking a breath. Slowly Jade tipped her head to Tori's.

"I love you Tori" Jade said softly as she gave her another kiss.

"I love you too" Tori said softly as she smirked a bit. She looked as Jade laid next to her once more. She reached her right hand up and stroked the soft feathers. "I love your wings" she said softly. "So what now?"

Jade laid their before looking up to Tori. They looked at each other before Tori saw the look in her eyes. "We're going to catch a Death Angel" Jade said making Tori's eyes shoot wide.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Well it's Superbowl Sunday. Go Seahawks. I'm not a fan of em but my team is NFC like them. This is a longer chapter not sad but suspenseful. It will have you on the edge of your seat. I hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C-Plause. It is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from. I own nothing to do with the victorious universe, I just own this plot and doing it for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

"So what's the plan boss?" A werewolf soldier asked looking over to Isaac.

Running his fingers through his hair he took a drag on a cigarette. He looked over to his werewolf who looked back at him. "We need to attract the Death Angels. That means we need to kill human, and lots of them" Isaac replied with a smile as he breathed out the smoke in his lungs.

"So mayhem and murder?" The werewolf asked watching as his leader walked forward of him.

"Exactly, and I know just where to hit" he said with an evil grin as he looked forward.

The werewolf looked at him before looking forward. Before them was a baseball stadium. He looked to Isaac who glanced back at him.

"Call everyone, we're going to a baseball game tomorrow" Isaac said smiling at him.

XX

Jade looked at Alex as he cleaned his tattooing kit. It was a lucrative business for the angel to have. She listened as he explained each part of the machine. Her eyes looked it over taking in each piece he was talking about. Once he was done he put it back together.

"Alex, how long have you been doing tattoos?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Since the sixties" he replied as a customer walked in. "Go check on Tori, this tattoo should take me about an hour" he said with a smile.

Jade nodded and walked into the back room. She looked over to see Tori sitting up in bed. She was reading a magazine. The Latina looked over to her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly reaching forward she lifted up Tori's shirt to examine the wound. She saw the wound was healing slowly.

"Alex said cause you were shot with silver you'll have a scar" Jade said looking at Tori.

"Better hope my parents never see it" Tori said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, that'll be hard to explain" Jade said smirking a bit before adopting a serious gaze. "We need to tell our parents about us" Jade said looking at Tori who looked back at her.

"I know, it would be best to wait until I'm healed before we tell them" Tori said looking at her.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" Jade said nodding in agreement.

The angel reached forward and gently stroked Tori's cheek. Leaning in they kissed one another before smiling a bit. Slowly they laid down on the bed each breathing in each other's scent. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep each holding onto one another.

XX

**The next day**

The leader of the Death Angels looked at the papers that showed what Dracula had taken from the museum. His shoulder was still stiff from the throwing knife. Shrugging his shoulders he stretched his muscles. He pondered on what Dracula truly wanted with records of a powerful dragon.

Sighing he looked up from his computer desk. Something big was going to happen and they needed to be ready. Moving over to his bed he sat on it. His attention turned to the bedroom door as a knock was heard.

"It's open" he called out.

"Hey the game is about to start" the other Death Angel said looking at his leader.

"Okay, let's watch the _Braves_ win" the leader said with a smile standing up. Together they walked out to see the other two Death Angels playing a game of pool. Sitting down the two men watched the game as it started. They watched on cheering for the away team.

Two hours had passed and the two girls were still playing pool as the guys watched the baseball game.

_"And now it's time for the seventh inning stretch. Wait, who is that walking onto the field now" _one of the announcers said.

Both men looked at one another before looking back to the screen. On it they watched as a man dressed in a black leather jacket walked onto the field. He wore a pair of blue jeans and his hair was short cut and brown. They watched as one of the umpires walked up to him to stop him. They gasped in shock as suddenly the man's hand shot up. Doing this the umpire's head snapped back and came to a rest in between his shoulders. The player behind home plate charged him with a baseball bat. The man turned to him and grabbed the bat in mid swing. He ripped it away from the player. In a quick motion he swung the bat, causing it to shatter his protective helmet. He looked at the dead player.

The camera wiped around as gunfire was heard. They watched as people wielding assault rifles stormed the stands. They gunned down anyone who tried to escape or fight back.

The leader of the Death Angels looked back to the blonde. "This is what happens when you trust immortals" he snarled pointing at the screen. "Let's go, silver rounds, they are werewolves" he ordered as they ran out of the room.

XX

_"Greetings humanity" _the man said as the cameras focused on him once more. He gripped onto a microphone. _"As you have seen I'm very powerful. The soldiers moving around are just as strong. There are four people we want, and they know who they are. Come to the game, and play for a bit" _the man said as he walked over to a player.

Alex looked at the werewolf on the screen. "Isaac" he growled before getting up from a man he was tattooing. "I'll be right back" he said to his customer before darting into the back room. He looked to see Jade and Tori lounging out on the bed. "We have an emergency, Jade you need to get the soldiers together" He said looking at the fellow angel.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at him.

"A radical werewolf named Isaac is holding an entire baseball stadium hostage. I think he is issuing a challenge to the Death Angels" Alex said watching as Jade got up but so did Tori. "No Tori, you are still to weak. You must stay here and I'm staying with you".

"You're not coming?" Jade asked looking at him.

"No, I will stay here to protect her and to make sure no one finds out what they truly are" He said watching her as she got her weapons.

Jade just nodded and moved over to Tori. Giving her a loving kiss she turned. Hitting a switch on the wall a message went out. One that was received by her phone. It was a call to arms for all angels in the area. Today she planned on making a name for herself.

XX

The Death Angels climbed a service ladder into the stadium. The leader opened a hatch and carefully poked his head in. Looking around he saw the coast was clear. Climbing in he raised his M-4 up and looked around. Glancing back he looked at the other three hunters climbed in. They looked to the leader who was standing up. He walked forward and looked out a small window. He turned and looked at the other man in the group.

"Okay, set up here with your rifle. Put the silencer on it pick off werewolves on the upper levels. Keep this clear, it's going to be our exit" he explained watching as the man nodded and started to put together a rifle that was in a bag. Turning he looked to the two women. "We split up, take each level, kill anything that isn't human" he paused before looking to the blonde. "We spare none".

Turning they split up going to different levels of the ballpark. the leader took the level they were on. Standing near the stairwell he looked down as the others descended to the lower levels. He turned and moved to the door by him. Looking at it, he put his ear up to the metal door. Listening closely he could hear people shouting on the other side. He could hear the screams of fearful people. Kneeling down he opened a flap in his vest and pulled out a small snake camera. Turning it on he saw himself in the small video screen.

Placing it under the door he moved it around. He looked to see ten people huddled together. Moving around them were three werewolves. Each held onto an assault rifle. Moving the camera around he saw two dead humans.

Pulling the camera back he placed it back into his vest. Gripping his gun he stood back up and looked to the door. Reaching forward he grabbed the door handle. Looking at the door he took a deep breath. In a flash he pushed the door open quickly. He looked at the startled werewolves who looked at him. Snapping his gun up he fired three round burst quickly. The silenced gun fired, bullets ripped into the chest of the werewolves. He looked down at the dead werewolves. Looking at the people they cried softly as they cowered in fear.

Kneeling down he looked at a man who gripped his son and wife tightly. "There is a man at the end of the hallway. Go down there, he will show you all how to get out. Lead them to safety" he said, his eyes locking with the man's. The man nodded, looking at his mask covered face.

"Who are you?" The man asked as he started to lead the people through the door.

"I'm an angel of death" the leader replied with a shrug as he closed the door. He looked at the closed door before breathing deeply. He heard yelling and looked to see two werewolves running for him. Gripping his gun tightly he snarled. "I'm your angel of death" he growled as his gun came up and he opened fire.

XX

Isaac stood in the dugout looking at the team. He walked around them looking each of them over. He stopped in front of one who was looking at him. Snapping his finger another werewolf ran up to him and handed him something. Turning he focused on the man before him. His hand shot forward causing the man to jump. However instead of a weapon there was a marker.

"I've been a fan of yours for a long time would you please sign a ball for me?" He said looking at the ball player.

"Seriously?" The player asked looking at him. He watches as Isaac nodded. Slowly he grabbed a ball and then the marker. He autographed the ball and then handed it back to Isaac. His eyes looked at the ball and he smirked a bit. Suddenly he pulled his pistol out and shot the player in the chest killing him. The gunshots caused people to scream in fear.

"Oh shut up, I just made this ball super valuable" he said with a shrug as he turned around. He looked to see one of his soldiers walk up to him. "What is it?" He asked looking at the woman.

"We've lost contact with several patrols on different levels" she reported making him smile.

"They're here" he said before jumping up into the stands. Looking around he saw how few humans there were. More had escaped than he first realized. Shrugging his shoulders he focused on a young girl clutching tightly to her mother. Smiling he motioned two nearby soldiers to grab the girl. He listened to the mother and daughter scream out as they struggled against the soldiers. They pulled the girl from her mother and carried her down to him. Grabbing the girl he jumped back to the field.

"What are you doing?" The female werewolf asked looking at him.

"We can't track the Death Angels, they're human. There are human scents all over this building. We have to draw them out" he said as he pulled the microphone from his vest. Turning it on he smiled deeply as he heard the feedback.

XX

The blonde Death Angel reloaded a clip to her P-90. She looked up the hallway to see four dead werewolves. Shaking her head a bit she sighed. To her it was just senseless, repetitive violence. However she couldn't foresee any possible peace solution between humans and immortals. She stopped when she heard the feedback of the microphone. Looking out the exit to the field she saw the werewolf leader. He gripped onto a struggling child.

"Oh Death Angels, I know you are out there. I am glad you accepted my invitation. Now, if you'd be so kind as to come out of hiding, so we can talk" he said laughing a bit as he looked around. "I have someone with me, why don't you tell them your name" he said moving the microphone to the girl.

"Kara Miller" she said with a slight cry.

"What a beautiful name, and how old are you?" He asked looking back to the girl.

"Seven" she said softly.

"Seven year old, Kara Miller, came here with her family to watch the game. However, today will be the day she dies" he said into the microphone as he pulled out his pistol. People started screaming as he held tightly onto the girl. "You have until the count of five, and than, Kara doesn't see her eight birthday" he said looking around the stadium. "Five" he started to count.

The blonde clipped her P-90 to her thigh. Reaching back she grabbed her bow. Knocking an arrow she prepared to move.

_"No one move, Red if you have a shot take it_" the leader ordered through the radio.

_"Negative, I don't have a clear shot" _the sniper of the group replied.

"Four"

"We need to move, he's going to kill a kid" the blonde snarled into her radio.

_"No, we move, we die and there is no hope for these people. We must sacrifice one" _the leader replied coldly.

"Three"

"Goddammit, I'm going to save her" the blonde shot back quickly.

_"N..." _The leader tried to yell at her. However she pulled the radio out of her ear.

"Two, I guess they aren't going to save you" the leader said with a chuckle.

Running forward she came to a stop on the ballfield near third base. Drawing the bow she fired the arrow. It impacted the werewolf behind the leader making him turn to look at her. Drawing another arrow she focused on the leader. Her eyes glowed with hatred and anger as she focused on him. Her mask shined in the light of the sun.

"One shows her face, where are the others?" The werewolf asked looking at her.

"They're around" she said, her eyes narrowing as she kept the sight on the werewolf's heard. "Let's talk, you got one of us, let her go" she growled looking at him.

"I demanded all of you, only one of you shows up. The girl dies" he said with a malicious smirk as he pulled the hammer back on his pistol.

"No" the blonde screamed. Lowering the bow she put her hands up. The werewolf looked at her. "Let her go and take me, I promise the rest will come" she pleaded, setting her bow down.

"I know they will" he said. Suddenly he pushed the child down and snapped his pistol up. Firing a shot the bullet slammed into the blonde's chest knocking her down. In an instant a bullet hit him in the shoulder knocking him down. He growled in pain and searched for the attacker. To his surprise he saw a group of ten angels flying into the stadium. The one in front held onto a smoking pistol.

"Tell everyone to retreat, I'll have a talk with this angel" the leader said getting back to his feet. He looked as the soldier nodded and ran off to relay the order. He looked at the lead angel as she landed and looked at him.

"Well I was after Death Angels, not Fallen Angels" he said laughing as he looked at her.

"Its over, prepare to die Isaac" She growled looking at him.

"It's not over yet, I'm still alive and I still have a brother to visit" Isaac said smirking as his shoulder started to heal. "My name is Isaac Sikowitz, leader of the Death Head clan. I am here to reclaim my territory" he bellowed before he turned and bounded into the stands.

XX

Jade stood there watching as Isaac escaped. However her mind was caught up replaying what he just said. Sikowitz had a brother and she never knew it. She looked around at the humans who all looked at her.

"Jade look" one angel said looking to the area he was pointing at.

Her eyes shot wide when she saw what was laying in the grass. The blonde Death Angel was laying there unmoving. Walking over she looked at the masked woman. Kneeling down she examined her closely. In the vest was a mushroomed bullet she smiled a bit.

"Take her with us back to Alex's" she ordered looking to the angels.

"What are you going to do?" One asked looking at her.

"She needs healed, and I want to talk to her. Do not remove the mask" she ordered watching as two picked the wounded woman up and started to fly away. Looking over she looked at the bow the woman used. Picking it up she started to walk away. "I want the pleasure of ripping it from her face" Jade said softly to herself as she took flight.

XX

The leader of the Death Angels looked on from a balcony. He looked back to see the other woman in the team. She came running up, her blue mask gleaming in the sunlight. Ripping the mask off she turned to face the leader. "Are we fucking going to get them?" she snarled looking at him, her eyes full of determination.

"Of course we are" he said as he turned and started to walk back into the halls. He looked to see the other man walking up to him. "How long will it take to triangulate her location?" He asked looking at the man.

"A day" he responded looking at him.

"Get on it" he ordered be looking back to the woman. "That is what happens when you allow immortals to live" he growled as they made their way for the exit.

XX

"What the fuck is this?" Alex roared. He looked as Jade shackled the unconscious Death Angel up to the wall of the back storage room. Her blonde hair dangled around her masked face. He looked at her as Jade backed up away from her. The young fallen angel smiled a bit before looking to Alex.

"This is the answer to the Death Angel problem" she announced proudly. They both turned and walked out of the room.

Alex grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. His gaze was stern and scolding. "The Death Angels will come down hard on us for this. Allison alone will have you wings for this" he growled looking into her eyes.

"For what, what happened?" Allison asked walking into the back room. Her appearance alone scared both of them. They looked at one another as Sikowitz and a black haired woman walked in.

"Sikowitz, when were you going to tell me and Tori" Jade said focusing on her acting teacher. She looked back as Tori joined them. The latina stood by her side as they both looked up at Sikowitz who looked at them.

"Tell you both what?" He questioned confused.

"That you had a psycho and demented brother" Jade shouted looking at him. "He attacked a baseball game today. He and his clan killed close to a hundred people" she yelled slamming her hands into his chest.

"Isaac is back?" Allison asked looking at Jade and then to Alex.

"Yeah, he's back" Alex said with a quick nod.

"What is he doing back?" She asked turning to Sikowitz.

"The Death Angles" he replied looking back to her.

"How... how would you know that?" Tori asked.

They looked at him as he lowered his head. There was a slight snicker coming from behind him. They all looked at the black haired woman. "It would appear someone is hiding something" she said chuckling.

"And who the fuck are you?" Jade said throwing her hand towards the woman.

The woman snarled before getting into Jade's face. Her eyes became a blood red color. As soon as Jade saw this she jumped back. This made the woman laugh. "Cool it, I'm you're only fucking hope at beating Dracula" she said chuckling.

"You're a vampire" Tori shot back.

"Exactly" she responded with a shrug. "I'm Carmilla" she said smiling some more before looking back to Sikowitz. "Now what were you going to say?" She asked the werewolf leader who looked at her.

"I gave Isaac permission to return to LA. He wanted a chance to kill the Death Angles. They had killed his mate's brother. He asked for permission to hunt them since I don't kill humans anymore" Sikowitz explained looking at them all.

"And you just fucking let him?" Allison said her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Yes, we needed to stop them" he said looking back to her.

"Well, I have the answer" Jade said. She looked as they all looked at her. Opening the door they all looked at the chained up blonde. She was still unconscious, but they all knew who she was. Jade smiled as she closed the door. "We have a chance to figure out why they are doing this" she said closing the door.

"Jade this is foolish" Allison growled at her. "Bringing her here? I taught you better" Allison said scolding her.

"Damn, I should have came to LA a while ago" Carmilla said chuckling as she walked to another room.

"You keep her for one day" Sikowitz said making Jade look at him.

"You shouldn't have a say after you unleashed a mad dog and his pack on the city" Jade said giving him a defiant gaze.

"He is my brother, don't you call him a 'Mad Dog'" he growled back at her.

"Erwin, Jade" Allison said stepping between them. Her wings shot out pushing them back. Her being the matriarch of the fallen angels showed. In the bend of the wings near her head were two bone hooks. She looked at them both. "Sikowitz we will talk about your decision behind closed doors. Jade, he's right one day that's it. We don't want to risk the others to come searching for her. Tori both of you will interrogate her" Allison said before turning to Sikowitz. "Let's go".

XX

The blonde Death Angel moaned as her eyes slowly opened. Trying to move her hands she headed a rattling. Her eyes shot open and snapped to the left. She saw her hand was bound by a shackle. Shaking her right hand she heard another chain rattle. Letting out a sigh she knew she had been captured. Just then she heard a door open. Her attention turned to the door.

Standing there was an Angel and a Latina girl. She knew who they were. Slowly her right hand reached up to her mask. Pressing a button on it she looked at them.

"Where are the werewolves? And is the little girl okay?" She asked, her voice distorted thanks to the device built into her mask.

"They are gone, I don't know where. The girl is okay. Now, let's talk" Jade said stepping up to her.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey everyone I know, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. My life is very hectic right now. I am beyond busy like no time to sleep busy. I try to do what I can when I have free time which is very rare and hard to do. So I thought I'd make it up by making this long and good. I hope you can forgive me for the long waited update and please enjoy it. R&R is always nice.**

**Rated M for strong language, Strong graphic violence, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is not meant to gain profit from but to entertain. I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe I just own this plot and storyline.**

**Fireflies**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>Jade and Tori looked at the shackled Death Angel before them. Her blue eyes were locked on them both. Her blonde hair hung around her head and obscured her mask a bit. Slowly Jade walked towards the woman and came to a stop inches from her face. Their eyes were locked at both continued to state at one another. Jade tried reading the woman's eyes but was unsuccessful in doing so. With a sigh she turned around, her wings swirling around her.<p>

"It would be wise for you to let me go" the woman said with her disguised voice.

"Oh, and why is that?" Jade asked turning to look at her.

"My leader, he's the one who wants to kill all immortals. The others and I know not all immortals are evil. He's so blinded by his hatred he will destroy you all. I almost broke him of it but those fucking werewolves fucked it up and reminded him of his hatred" she explained looking at Jade.

"They weren't part of my clan" Tori said gaining her attention.

"I know and so does he, he just doesn't care. Then you go and pull the stupid move of bringing me back here. We have trackers in case of a situation like this" she said making both Jade and Tori look at one another quickly.

"Jade, we need to get her out of here. If the Death Angles come here..."

"I'll stop them from attacking you all. The leader listens to me" the blonde said cutting Tori off making them look at her.

"Why, why would you do that?" Tori asked looking at her.

"Because I know you're not a threat" the girl said looking between them.

"But you are" Jade said pointing a finger at her.

"I don't think she is" Tori said looking to Jade causing the angel to look at her.

"Tori, she's the one who shot you" Jade retorted throwing a hand towards the chained up hunter.

Tori looked from Jade to the woman. Her hand went up and came to a rest over her still healing wound. Her eyes darkened as they changed to a green color. "Why?" She hisses at the woman.

"I am a hunter and protector of humanity first and foremost. You threatened my leader's life, I took action" she replied with a shrug.

"Well, it's time to find out who you are" Jade said advancing towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" the woman said making Jade stop.

"Enlighten me on why I shouldn't" Jade said glaring at her.

"Because that'll cause you two more pain than you can fathom" the woman said lowering her head.

"We'll see" Jade said reaching out.

She gripped the bottom of the mask firmly and looked into the blonde's eyes. Slowly she started to lift up. Once she did she pulled the mask off. The blonde's hair hung in front of her face. Slowly her head lifted up and looked at them both. Jade and Tori both gasped loudly and stared at her. The mask fell from Jade's hand and clattered on the ground. They knew this woman.

XX

"Sikowitz, releasing Isaac on this city was not the answer to the Death Angels" Allison said looking at Sikowitz as he sat in a chair.

"It seemed like the best course. We don't harm humans, I saw it as a reason to eliminate two problems. Him and the Death Angels" he explained looking as Allison sat on a desk.

"Look we got bigger problems than a rogue werewolf and his pack or four humans" she said with a sigh.

"What's that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's what Dracula and Lilith are planning" Allison said looking at him. Reaching to her side she picked up some papers and handed them to him. "These are what he took from the museum" she said watching him as he took them.

"The basilisk" he said looking at the picture of a small snake sculpture.

"Keep reading" she said with a small sigh. She watched him as he looked at her before looking back to the papers. Looking on she watched him flip through the papers before stopping on one. She watched his eyes grow wide before looking back to her with his wide eyes.

"Jelico?" He questioned looking at her.

"Yes, they took tablets relating to the ancient dragon. They also took tablets relating to Lilith. Dracula is planning on releasing them both. He will have to release Lilith first. She's the one with enough power to control the dragon" she said getting off the desk and walking around the office.

"They want a war, a war with humanity and other immortals" Sikowitz said sitting forward.

"We have to stop them, humanity can hold their own. They have the weapons and technology to go toe to toe with them. The proof is in the other room right now. I do know a vital piece to the unleashing Jelico has been uncovered. An archaeological dig in Jordan uncovered the tooth" she explained watching Sikowitz who stared at her.

"I must speak with Isaac" he said getting up.

"And say what? You unleashed him upon this city to kill four humans. Do you really think he'll stop his hunt to help you?" Allison asked watching him as he moved towards the door.

"He's my brother, I hope he will" Sikowitz said before opening the door and walking out.

"For all our sake I hope so too" she said softly before sighing. "Alex" she called out. Looking to her door she watched the angel appear. "Watch Carmilla, I'm going out" she said climbing off her desk.

XX

Jade and Tori stood there stunned as they stared at the Death Angel before them. "Nikki?" Tori finally questioned looking at her.

"I told you it would bring you pain" Nikki said in her normal voice.

"You are supposed to be our friend" Jade snarled stepping towards her.

"Why do you think you are both still alive?" Nikki questioned locking eyes with Jade.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked confused.

"Do you have any clue how much talking on my part I had to do to convince my leader not to show up at your houses and kill you both?" She said with a sigh. "He hates immortals, no matter who's side they are on" she said looking at them.

"Why are you a hunter?" Jade questioned with a sigh as she let her inner rage subside.

Nikki looked at her before sighing and lowering her head. She closed her eyes remembering the pain. A lone tear dripped from her eye. "It's complicated" she said softly.

"Un-complicate it" Jade said sternly as she crossed her arms

Nikki lifted her head back up, pain written across her face. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Tori step forward.

"Your mom didn't die in a car wreck did she?" Tori asked making Jade look back to her.

"No" Nikki responded with a soft voice.

"What happened?" Jade asked looking back to Nikki.

"She was killed by immortals" Nikki growled at the pain of the memory. "She was killed by Dracula and Lilith".

Jade and Tori both looked at one another shocked. The vampire they had faced almost a week ago had impacted the lives of people they were close to. However the name Lilith didn't ring any bells to either of them. "Jade, go and find out who Lilith is. I'm going to see what else I can find out" Tori said making Jade nod a bit. She looked as the angel departed quickly to uncover the identity of the woman mentioned. Her attention turned back to the hunter. Her head was lowered and a few tears dripped from her eyes. "What happened?" She ventured watching as the blonde lifted her head up to look at her.

"It was a revenge kill. They murdered my mother to get revenge on the former Death Angels" she said softly. "Once she died we took up the mantle of hunters" she explained closing her eyes as she remembered that fateful day. "The leader and I watched her die" she said softly as tears dripped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you and Samuel had to see that" Tori said in a remorseful voice.

"My father?" Nikki asked confused.

"You just said the leader and you watched your mother die" Tori pointed out.

"We did, but my dad isn't the leader" Nikki responded.

XX

Across the street a man stood looking at the tattoo parlor. He wore a black duster and clung to it. His red eyes focused on the building watching people move around inside of it. He smirked a bit when he saw a woman, one he remembered fighting. Smirking a bit he turned and walked towards a building. Opening the door he walked into the darkened building. The previous inhabitants laid slaughtered across the floor. Stepping over the dead bodies he looked to see vampires and demons moving around.

"It will be dark soon, prepare to attack" he said looking them over.

"Dracula" a female voice sounded. Turning he looked at a shimmering mirror. Standing in it was an image of Lilith. She looked at him her arms crossed. "Are u close?" She asked looking at him.

"I am, by midnight you'll be freed once again" he said smiling as he placed a pistol into a holster. He looked back to her image to see her smile. It shimmered away leaving a floating gun and clothes looking back at him. Turning he looked at his vampires and demons. Smiling he turned to a window. "Get ready, it'll be dark soon" he said as he focused on the tattoo parlor.

XX

The leader of the Death Angels looked at a laptop screen. He looked on as the other man worked on it. They had been running the tracking program trying to find their lost teammate. He glanced back to see the other woman pacing around. Walking over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me we'll get her back" she said trying to get reassuring words from their leader.

"We will, she's strong and she was captured by angles. We know they won't hurt her" he said smiling at her.

"Got it" the man in front of the computer said.

"Upload it to our writs computers, we're going to get our sister back" he declared as he walked over and grabbed his mask.

XX

Nikki was still chained up. Her blue eyes focused on the ground in front of her. Reliving the memory of her mother's death took a toll on her. She glanced up to the window and looked as the sun was setting. She wondered how long they would keep her. She knew full well they wouldn't hurt her but keeping her prisoner that was still in the air.

She looked up to the lights in the room. Her thoughts were on the team. She knew they would come down hard on this place. She also planned on keeping her word. She was the only one who could talk him down, keep him from killing everyone.

Suddenly the lights went out plunging her into darkness. With a sigh she lowered her head. However gunfire erupted making her head snap up. "Oh no" she said softly knowing her team had come to her rescue. Suddenly the door flew open. Jade and Tori shot in just barely dodging the bullets.

"Is the team here?" She asked looking at them.

"No, it's Dracula" Jade said looking back at her.

Nikki's eyes shot wide. "I can help let me down" she said rattling her chains.

"How can we trust you?" Jade asked walking over to her.

"Because my life is just as in much danger as yours" Nikki retorted looking at the angel.

XX

Dracula walked behind his vampires as they fired at the walls. He was relieved to see only two angels in the whole building making it an easy task at hand. He flagged his hand forward and three demons started to scurry across the walls. "Bring me the male angel" he ordered looking at them. He watched as they shot through the doorway. Suddenly one was struck by an arrow pinning it to a wall. It shrieked in pain before another arrow pierced its head killing it. Dracula looked on as the other two were quickly killed by gunshots. "Stop firing" he ordered.

The vampires did as commanded and looked on. Suddenly a masked figure stepped out of the doorframe. He smiled to see the Death Angel looking at him. "An angel of death mixed with fallen angels. How appropriate" he said.

"Let's see how cocky you really are when you face me" a voice said from his left.

Turning to his left he looked into blood red eyes of a black haired woman. His eyes shot wide as she tackled him through a wall. They crashed through a table and the woman stood over him. "Well, I never thought I'd see you again after what happened to your mate" he said with a taunting smirk.

They heard the gunfire start up again. Carmilla focused on him as he stood up. "You deserve a slow and painful death after what you did to her" she spat as she shot forward at him.

His hand shot up and grabbed her by her throat. Spinning around he slammed her into the ground. "You disgraced yourself by claiming a human as your mate. You are a vampire, one of the most powerful immortals and you claim a human" he said looking at her. She tried to swing at him only for him to grab her fist. "You are not fit to be a vampire" he growled as he picked her up.

"Fuck you Drac, you're the one who shouldn't be a vampire. You're just a fucking coward who hides behind his sister" she growled looking at him. Her foot kicked out freeing herself from his grasp. She landed on the ground and stared at him. She charged him with a roar. Suddenly he backhanded her sending her crashing into a wall. She laid there unmoving.

"I'm not going to kill you now, I want you to see what real power is" he said as he turned and walked out of the room. Looking he saw the vampires had gained no ground. Growling he looked at the vampires. Pulling his sword out he started walking forward. "Fine, I'll do it myself" he pushed past the vampires and walked to the doorway.

The Death Angel stepped out to for but was shocked to see Dracula towering over her. Her gun came up to fire but he grabbed it from her. Spinning it around he smacked her across the face with it. She fell to the ground at his feet unconscious. Looking up he looked to see the angel and werewolf he had faced once before. Behind them was the angel he was there for. " You, you're the one I want" he said pointing at the man.

"Come and get me" he snarled gripping onto duel blades.

Dracula smirked and shot forward. He kicked the werewolf away first before grabbing the young angel next to him. He picked her up by her throat. In a flash he slammed her into the ground. "In case you haven't notice I was just fucking with you at the museum" he said before kicking her in the face knocking her out. Turning to a roar he saw the werewolf flying at him. Jumping back he dodged her. Slashing his sword he sliced through her shoulders making her howl out in pain. Quickly grabbing the back of her head he slammed her into a concrete pillar. It shattered and she was knocked unconscious.

Suddenly he roared in pain as he felt the duel blades stab into his side. Turning he looked at the angel. In a flash he kicked the angel back. The blades ripped out of his flesh making him roar out in pain. He saw his blood on the blades were smoking and sizzling. It meant the blades were silver. "Well played using silver" he said getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, let's see how powerful you really are" the angel growled as his wings spread wide.

Dracula shot forward, his eyes locked on his prize. Swinging the sword he attacked with ferocity. The angel blocked his strikes as he continued to attack. Spinning around the vampire slammed his body into the angel. The attack sent the angel crashing into the wall. In a flash Dracula's sword stabbed into his shoulder. The angel cried out in pain as he twisted the sword. The vampire smiled as he pulled the sword out of the wound. "This is one of the most powerful angels, I'm disappointed" he said with a chuckle. In a flash he swung the blade slicing the angel's right wing off. He screamed loudly in pain as the wing fell to the ground flopping. Blood gushed from the feathered stump. Stepping forward he gripped the angel by his throat. "I still need you alive" he growled before headbutting him.

Gripping the unconscious angel he turned to join his vampires. "Come, let us free my sister" he said. In a flash they disappeared quickly into the night leaving the wounded behind.

XX

The Death Angels slinked through the back allies quietly. They stopped at the main street and looked across the road. Standing there they looked at the tattoo parlor. Inside their teammate was located. They watched and saw no cars coming. They darted across the road and came to a stop in front of the building. Looking at each other they nodded. The leader kicked the door open. Their flashlights mounted on their guns cut through the darkness. To their surprise they saw a warzone. Overturned furniture and scattered papers lay everywhere. Bullet casings littered the ground.

"What happened?" The man asked looking at his leader.

"No clue, fan out, look for her" he ordered.

They nodded and moved around. The blue masked girl walked into a room. The walls had massive body dents in them. looking down she saw a black haired woman laying on the ground. She was breathing lightly. Looking at her closely she seemed vaguely familiar.

"I found her" the leader called out. Looking at the woman one last time she turned and moved out of the room. Turning to her right she looked to see the others kneeling next to her.

The leader reached forward and removed her mask. He stared down at her bruised face. "Nikki" he said shaking her shoulder a bit. She moaned slightly before opening her eyes and looking at him. She looked around at the other hunters before sitting up slowly.

"What happened here?" The other man said looking at her.

"Dracula, he attacked this place" she said groaning before quickly looking around. Grabbing her gun she turned the light on and looked around. Sighing in relief she looked to see Jade and Tori laying near them. She saw Jade start to move making her smile. Just then a gun action was hears making her look to the leader as he cocked his assault rifle.

"No" she said jumping up.

"Nikki they took you, they will die" he snarled back at her.

Glancing back she looked to see Jade starting to sit up. Moving quickly she put herself between them both. The leader snarled at her before motioning her to move. She just shook her head as Jade stood up.

Jade fluttered her wings quickly shaking the dust off of them. Just then she noticed she was illuminated. Turning slowly she looked to see the Death Angels standing there.

"They haven't harmed me, let them go" Nikki said still standing her ground against her leader.

"Yes, they haven't hurt you. That does not excuse them for what they did" he growled as he focused on Jade.

"If I wanted to kill her I'd have done it at the stadium" Jade hissed at him.

"Not helping Jade, shot your fucking mouth" Nikki hissed back at her.

"Oh so now you're on a first name basis with these monsters?" the leader said looking at her.

"Of course I fucking am, so are you and the others" she shot back. She watched as the leader grew quiet. His eyes staring at her through the holes in his mask. Nikki let out a sigh as she stared at him. "They know who we are" she said softly as she glanced back to Jade as she helped Tori to her feet.

The other two looked at each other before sighing a bit. Reaching up they pulled their masks off. They revealed themselves to be Summer and Drake. The leader glanced back to them before looking to Nikki. Slowly he lowered his gun and stated at her. Reaching up he gripped his mask and pulled it off.

"Cale, they are not the threat" Nikki said softly as she stroked his cheek.

"Oh my god, were is Alex?" Jade said gaining everyone's attention.

XX

Dracula stood looking over the flats outside of the city. His eyes focused on a sinkhole. Vampires stood around it gripping onto torches. They stared at the sinkhole before them. Struggling and rattling chains making Dracula look back.

"Alex, you didn't put up an impressive fight at the parlor. Stop trying to seem intimating" he said chuckling.

"Dracula, you know you can't control Lilith" Alex said causing Dracula to walk up to him.

"I don't plan on controlling her, she'll keep everyone busy while I execute my plans" he said flagging the vampires to take Alex to the sinkhole. He watched as Alex struggled and roared as he was forced to the hole. The vampires kicked his knees dropping him to the ground. Walking up Dracula gripped onto a dagger.

"Humanity has grown complacent, we have been removed to the realm of fiction. After today humanity will once more realize their place on this earth. Prepare for the end of the age of humanity" Dracula bellowed causing the vampires to cheer.

Looking down to Alex he smiled. Reaching forward he grabbed the angel by the nape of his neck. He smirked with malicious internet as two vampires pulled his wing out. In a flash he swung the blade. It cut through Alex's wing with ease. The vampires held up the wing for all to see. They cheered as the wing was thrown into the sink hole. Dracula smiled before he took a stone tablet from a vampire.

"You're mortal now Alex, just know your death ushers in a new era" he said with a chuckle before grabbing the angel's hair. Placing the dagger to the man's throat he quickly dragged it across his throat. Bright red blood shot out of his throat. Alex gasped like a dying fish as Dracula pushed his head forward. Blood started to coat the tablet in his hand.

It dripped with blood. Staring at it he smiled. Looking at Alex he kicked his body into the sinkhole. Looking at the tablet he drew a symbol in the blood. He stared at it as it started to glow. Tossing it into the hole he stared down. "Arise dear sister, and remind this world why they feared us" he commanded.

Suddenly the ground shook and quaked. It caused the vampires to loose their balance. Dracula was the only one not to fall. He stared down as a glow started to rise towards him. Smiling he stepped back as a fireball flew out of the hole. It circled around before landing in front of him. Looking at it he watched as it disbursed and left standing there was Lilith. She looked around before looking towards the city. Walking up to the small hill she looked at the human city. Coyotes were howling as were other creatures of the night making noise signaling her arrival.

"Dear Brother, it's time we show ourselves" she said raising her hands. Once she did the power to Los Angeles went out. She stared at the darkened city as the moon shone down on it. "Humanity, these are your final days" she said smiling as her eyes started to glow red.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Well once again I'm late with my update. I've been busy I have returned to school in Pittsburgh. So I work, schooling, and try to push out chapters. Well here's my newest one enjoy please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong language, Strong graphic violence, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is not meant to gain profit from but to entertain. I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe I just own this plot and storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

Allison stood in front of the tattoo parlor. Her eyes looked at the devastation that had come to her headquarters. Walking in she looked to see dead vampires and demons at her feet. Moving further along she looked at the devastation around her. Some wood shifted nearby causing her to look. She looked to see Carmilla sitting up slowly.

"What happened here?" She asked the vampire.

"We got our asses kicked" the woman said getting up slowly.

"By what, did the Death Angels come?" The leader asked.

"No, worse than us" Nikki said walking out of the back room with Tori and Jade. A step behind them were the remaining Death Angels. Allison looked at Jade and Tori before looking to the hunters.

"Where's Alex?" She asked looking around.

"They took him" Jade said walking over to Allison.

"Taken, by who" she demanded looking at Jade.

"Dracula" Cale said standing up. "We'll go get him" he said nodding to the rest of his team. They all gathered around, they placed their mask back on. Together they prepared to leave.

"No" Allison said making them turn around. "First off, we do not trust you. Second off if Dracula took him he's already dead and Lilith is free. We have a new target to kill."

"No you do, we're human, we hunt anything immortal. And, since he's already dead, we'll Off as many as we can" Cale said preparing to leave.

Suddenly Carmilla was standing in front of him. Glancing back he looked as Allison walked up. Sighing he looked down. However in a flash his assault rifle was up pointing at Carmilla. Glancing back he saw both Summer and Drake snap their guns up.

"Cale" Nikki shouted at him.

"Look we came her for you, we got you. It's time to leave" he said keeping sights on Carmilla.

Nikki stepped in front of him. Her blue eyes gleamed through her mask. "Cale, they are not our enemies. We want Dracula and if he released Lilith like she said. Than we need all hands on deck. Fighting them will do us no good, we all need to work together" she said before looking over to Jade and Tori. "You two need some time off we need to talk with your leaders we'll find you soon" she said.

Both the angel and werewolf looked at each other. Slowly they looked to Allison who nodded. Together they both walked off leaving them there. Nikki turned to look at Cale who looked at her.

"When this blows up in your face, I'll be there to tell you I told you so" he growled at her as he grabbed her arm.

"If I'm wrong, I'll kill them myself" she growled pulling her arm free. She looked at him before walking up to Summer and Drake. She just placed her hands on the guns making them lower the guns. Walking between them she came up to Allison who was looking at her. "I guess it's time for us to talk" she said pulling her mask off.

XX

Sikowitz walked into an abandoned warehouse. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a flask and opened it. Taking a swig of it he snorted a bit before looking around more. His ears twitched when he heard something. Glancing up he looked to see a true lycan walking across the catwalk. It looked down at him before looking over quickly. He too looked to see the skin walker form walk up to him. Right behind it was a lycan.

"Where is Isaac?" He asked looking at the lycan.

The lycan looked at him, the wolf muzzle curling a bit. He looked as the wolf let out a soft growl. Turning it pointed back to the back of the warehouse. He nodded and walked in the direction indicated. Walking through a pair of doors he looked to see two skin walker forms looking at him.

"Erwin, why have you come here? I'm still working" he heard his brother say from across the room.

Looking over he saw his brother. His shirt was off, his back to Sikowitz. He looked at the tattoos, Celtic patterns where all across his back. Several went up to his neck. He sat on a cinder block, in his hand he gripped onto a sword. In another he gripped onto a smooth stone. Slowly he was dragging it across the blade sharpening it.

"First off, I didn't fucking agree to you slaughtering humans" he snarled watching as his brother chuckled.

"Oh, yes you did. You gave me free roam to take out the hunters." Isaac said smirking as he stood up to face his older brother. His sword came to a rest on his shoulder as he walked up to Sikowitz. "To hunt the most dangerous game, you need the right bait" Isaac said smiling before walking over to the wolves.

"We do not kill humans" Sikowitz roared at his brother. The man glanced back at him and snickered a bit.

"You don't, I do. Don't you forget that" he growled looking at the other werewolf. They glared at one another. The two skin walkers looked at one another before moving up to Isaac's side just as a precaution.

"Look, it's in the past, can't change it. I'm actually here for something else" Sikowitz said calming down.

"What now dear brother?" Isaac asked walking back to his seat.

"Dracula" Sikowitz said making his brother stop.

"What about him" Isaac said, his tone becoming serious as he glanced over his shoulder.

"He's here in LA, and we think he's after Lilith and Jelico" Sikowitz said making Isaac turn slowly to look at him.

"So, why would I fucking care?" The rogue werewolf asked as he faced his brother completely.

"I'm asking for you and your pack's help" Sikowitz said looking over to him.

"No, we're here for Death Angels, not help you and your never ending war of good" Isaac snarled before walking back to his seat. "Go, do not return. If you do, you will be killed."

"Isaac, you can help or my clan will kill you all" Sikowitz ordered making Isaac stop.

"Are you threatening me in front of my clan?" Isaac said with a light chuckle as he turned to look at his brother.

"You're damn right I am" Sikowitz growled looking at him.

"That's not very wise" he said chuckling a bit. "Direct your complaints to him" Isaac said pointing behind Sikowitz.

Smirking Sikowitz prepared to fight another werewolf. Suddenly blood red eyes were locked with his. Long brown hair flowed around the narrow face. Suddenly a clawed hand shot up and grabbed the elder werewolf. "Erwin, it's been far to long. How's tricks these days?" Dracula asked as he tossed him to the side.

"Isaac, why?" He asked his brother who looked at him.

"He offered me a better deal. I get to hunt the Death Angels. After I'm done, my clan paves the way for the new world to come. I than get what ever land I choose" he replied with a shrug as he walked up beside Dracula.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you" a feminine voice said from the darkness.

Sikowitz looked to see a beautiful black haired woman come walking out of the darkness almost as if from nowhere. She wore a black dress and her bare feet gleamed in the low light. His eyes were wide to see Lilith standing next to Dracula. "We need you to deliver a message."

XX

Allison looked at the Death Angels who stood in her office. They stared back at her. Cale stood behind Nikki who was sitting in a chair. She stared at the hunters who for so long were her enemy. They were kids, close to the age of Tori and Jade.

"Look if Dracula freed Lilith..."

"He did, he needed Alex to do it" she said cutting Nikki off.

"Regardless, we need each other" Nikki said watching as Allison sat across from her.

"Why are we talking you're not the leader, he is?" Allison asked pointing to Cale.

"Yeah, I know he is, I took over for the time being. I'm in charge while we deal with y'all" Nikki said glancing to Cale and than back to Allison. "Remember he hates immortals, he'd just as soon kill you off. If our Intel is right, we'll all need each other" the blonde said sitting forward.

Allison prepared to say something when she heard the sound of a lighter. Looking up she saw Cale light a cigarette. "Don't smoke in here" she said looking at him.

"It's a fucking tattoo shop" he said with a shrug.

"Cale" Nikki said glancing back at him. She watched as he grumbled before walking out of the room. "You two go with him, just keep an eye on him" she said to Summer and Drake who just nodded and followed Cale. "I'm sorry he has a pent up rage and aggression towards immortals. This I feel will work in our advantage" she said with a sigh.

"How so he hates all immortals?" Allison asked looking at Nikki who sighed as she stood up.

Nikki walked over to the window in the office. Looking outside she saw Cale smoking a cigarette. The sky opened up and ran had started falling. Summer ran over to him pulling him back to the cover of the building. She sighed a bit before looking back to Allison.

"Our mother was murdered by Lilith and Dracula. His hatred was turned and directed at all immortals. However I feel that with this truce, we can direct his anger." She paused before looking back to Cale. "We can focus it on the big problem. It can be focused, I was close once. Now I can make sure he knows who to kill" she explained watching as Cale continued to smoke his cigarette. Her eyes closed before sighing at her own bad memories. Turning she walked back over to Allison.

"How old are you?" She asked the blonde hunter.

"Seventeen" Nikki responded looking to the immortal before her.

"You are wise beyond your years child. We can work together and if you know what we know Dracula is searching for a weapon we need to stop him. If we don't, it could mean the end of mankind" Allison explained looking at Nikki who looked back at her.

XX

"Dad, we need to talk" Nikki said walking into the house. Her siblings were with her. Her girlfriend was too but she had one more, Allison. She looked to see Samuel poke his head out of the kitchen.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked walking out to meet them all. He looked at her to see her face was bruised. "What the hell happened?" He asked stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Dracula" she simply stated.

He looked at her before quickly looking around at everyone. "Who is she?" He asked, his voice changing from a concerned father to a battle hardened warrior. He pointed at Allison who looked at him.

"Her name is Allison dad, she's a friend. She's an angel" Nikki said looking to Allison.

"An Angel, haven't seen one of your kind in a long time" he said looking at her.

"Ah yes, I remember you. You helped us take down demon hive, you and your team. Back in '88" she said looking at Samuel who smirked a bit.

"Yeah, if Regan knew what was under the white house he'd have burned it down himself" Samuel said shaking her hand. "What's the problem?" He asked angel matriarch.

"It concerns that tooth you found in Jordan" she said making him stare at her.

XX

Jade sat on the roof of her house overlooking the city. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her chin rested on them. Her wings were wrapped around her body as she stared out across the city. Twice now Tori had been close to death. Both times sent that close by the same vampire. If her and Tori were, 'the chosen ones', why than did they keep getting their asses kicked?

She never understood it, how were her and Tori deciders of fate. What made them so special. Her head lifted up as drops of rain started falling. Her wings lifted up at an angle. The rain started to roll of the feathers. She sat there, thinking of Tori. She loved her with everything she had.

Glancing back as she heard a thumping sound she saw Tori. She stood there on the roof looking at her. Slowly she walked down to her side. Sitting down the Latina werewolf looked at the goth angel. Her left wing moved over to cover Tori's head. The action made Tori smile and look over to her.

The rain fell softly down the black feathers. They looked as lighting streaked across the city. The bolts made Jade's and Tori's eyes glow. Slowly Tori reached over and took Jade's hand into hers. They looked at one another before slowly moving in. Their lips came together in a loving and tender kiss. Jade pulled her wings around them both cocooning them in the black feathers.

Tori pushed her back onto the damp roof. The rain started to soak their hair. Jade's wings covered their bodies. Rain poured down the feathers like shingles on a roof. "I love you Jade" Tori breathed deeply taking the scent of the angel in. Her eyes opened and in the soft glow of the lightening they glowed bright green. She stared at the angel who's eyes were glowing a bright blue.

"I love you" Jade replied, her breath catching in her throat. Tori started to gently chew on her pulse. Tori pulled Jade to herself both sitting up as the rain poured onto them. Both had lust in their eyes.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked looking at Tori.

"I am" she said kissing her again.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Well it's time for a new fireflies chapter. Next chapter I plan on posting a few links to some art for the story. I'm waiting until one more is done than I'll give y'all two more links. Well this is just a filler setting it up for an epic fight. ****Hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Victorious universes. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies <strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

Samuel looked at Nikki and than to Allison. "Tooth I found, how did you know?" He asked looking at Allison.

"I'm immortal, I hear about everything" she said smirking at him.

He shrugged and led them into his private study. Walking up to a wall he took down a picture of his wife. He looked at it before setting it in his desk. Turning he looked at a wall safe. Reaching forward he placed his hand on it. There was a beep and the safe opened. Reaching in he pulled out the tooth. Turning he looked at Allison who looked at him.

"Kids, let us talk" he said. He watched as they walked out of the room. He was left standing there looking at Allison. "What does this tooth have to do with anything?" He asked looking at the tooth as he sat it down. Allison sat across from him.

"Dracula has returned, and he has freed Lilith" she said making him look to her. She watched him sigh as he lowered his head. Reaching over he picked up a picture of his wife. "I know what they did to you. They bragged about it, killing a Death Angel was a big thing. Making the children of said hunter watch was a big thing" she said solemnly.

"That messed Cale up big time. He came from a troubled background. Michelle was the only bit of light he had in the dark world. I trained them to become hunters. I didn't expect him to target all immortals" he said before looking to the tooth. "What does an ancient tooth have to do with anything?" He asked again looking at her.

"They want it, that tooth belonged to a dragon. A dragon named Jelico. It was an ancient weapon meant to keep humans in control..." She started to explain.

"But a human got ahold of it and turned it on the ancient immortals. It consumed the man's soul, destroying him. The dragon was free to terrorize the world. That was until Merlin with the help of the Knights Templar sealed it away" he finished looking at her.

"How did you know?" She asked with a confused look.

"It was written on the temple walls. The other Death Angel I hunted with was there. He translated it for me. He chose to keep the power hidden. Now it's a good thing we did, we thought it was a legend" he said looking back to the tooth.

"Merlin was my father, he taught me a lot only my blood can unseal the dragon. I don't know where they sealed the dragon at but Dracula does. However he needs your tooth and your son's sword" she said looking at the tooth as well. Reaching out her hands picked the tooth up. It was still brimming with power. Closing her eyes she saw flashes of the dragon.

It had brilliant black scales that gleamed brightly. Its throat would glow as it breathed fire. Red horns sat atop its head. It had bright amber eyes with slit pupils. It let out a thunderous roar that echoed through her head. Opening her eyes she sat the tooth back down. Looking back up to Samuel she sighed.

"The tooth shall stay with you. They have no idea where it's at. This is the perfect place for it. I will let my angels know" she said looking at him.

"Very well, I will help however I can" he said with a nod.

XX

Cale stood in the weight room. He hated the fact his dad allowed an angel into the house. He however was trusting Nikki with her decisions. Sighing he climbed under the bench press. Lifting the barbell up he started pumping it. As he did his mind started flashing.

XX

**Six years ago, Chicago**

_Cale cried as he and Nikki were pushed into a warehouse. Their mother held them close as they were led into the building. Torches were lit giving the room an eerie glow. Looking up he looked to see demons scurrying along the walls. He looked over as vampires led them through the building. His hand held tightly onto his mother and Nikki._

_"Michelle White, a Death Angel who settled down" a feminine voice said from the right. They all looked to see Lilith walking up to them. She looked at Michelle who looked back at her._

_"Lilith, haven't seen you since '88" she responded looking at the demon queen._

_"Beautiful kids" she said looking at the children who coward to their mother._

_"You leave them be" Michelle snarled making Lilith look at her._

_"Careful sister, she is a human mother they fight to the death to protect their young" Dracula said walking up behind her._

_"I know what this is about" she said making both immortals look at her._

_"Than you know what will happen" Lilith said._

_"I do, all I ask is you do not kill my children. I will willingly go with you. I beg you, Dracula, you are a vamp of honor. Please do not kill them" he pleaded looking at them._

_"We won't we want to send a message to Samuel" Dracula said making Lilith look to him. He looked back to Michelle. "You can say goodbye to them" he said before he turned and walked deeper into Lilith's throne room._

_Michelle turned to face the children. Kneeling down she placed her hands on their shoulders. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at them as they both cried. She kissed them both softly on the forehead. "I love you two and your brother and sister so much. You all mean the world to me. Cale, I want you to always look after your siblings like I have looked after you" she paused watching as the young boy nodded. She smiled before looking to Nikki. "Nikki, you must always be there help them when they are down be a voice of reason" she said watching as her daughter nodded. "Good, I love you both" she said before standing up. She turned and walked towards Dracula and Lilith._

_"No mommy, no" Nikki cried out trying to run to her. Cale however grabbed her and pulled her back. He was crying too as he looked at his mother._

_Michelle just smiled at them as tears dripped from her eyes. Slowly she turned back to Dracula and Lilith. She nodded and looked as Dracula unsheathed his sword. Looking at her he smiled as he swung the sword. It decapitated her in a quick strike. Once her body hit the ground the demons swarmed over it. The sound of tearing flesh filled the room. The vampire sheathed his sword and walked over to the children._

_"Someday we'll meet again. Until that day, grow up well" he said before they were knocked unconscious._

XX

Cale threw the barbell back onto the rack. Sitting up slowly her let a tear slip loose. His mother had died so he and Nikki could live. He closed his eyes banishing the horror to the darkest parts of his mind. Looking up he saw Nikki standing there looking at him. She could see in his eyes pain. Walking over she wrapped him in a tender and loving hug.

"I love you Cale" she whispered hugging him tightly.

"I love you too" he cried softly as he hugged her back.

XX

Jade floated softly down to the balcony of her room. Her wings folded against her back, becoming tattoos once more. She looked into Tori's eyes. Leaning forward she kissed her with love as they moved into her bedroom. They backed up to her bed. They slowly fell back onto the bed with Jade on top of Tori.

The angel started to kiss the werewolf's pulse. Thus caused said lycan to moan softly. Her hands started to roam over her body. The body temperature was warm and comfortable. Jade pulled back her eyes softly glowing as she looked into her eyes. Leaning down she kissed Tori softly. Her tongue came out brushing her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Tori happily accepted their tongues danced together. She savored the flavors of her lover's kiss. Rolling them over she pulled back. Her eyes, green as emeralds stared down at Jade as she laid there. Reaching down she tugged at the bottom of Jade's shirt. Slowly she started to lift it up. Pulling it off of Jade she stared down at her pale skin. A black bra was the only thing between Tori and Jade's breast.

Jade sat up, her eyes centimetres from Tori's. Reaching down she pulled Tori's shirt up. Pulling it off she looked as her hair billowed around her. Reaching up she cupped the werewolf's bra covered breast. Slowly her fingers moved around the front of Tori's right breast. She pulled the front of the bra down exposing her tanned breast. In the low light she looked at the lightly tanned breast and dark pink nipple. Rubbing her thumb over the nipple she watched as with each pass it became more erect. Leaning down her tongue came out and gently licked her nipple.

Tori's back arched at the pleasure that ran through her body. She gasped a bit as her head tipped back. Her hands came up and tangled her fingers into Jade's hair. Looking down she looked at the crown if her head. Reaching back she unsnapped the angel's bra. They looked at one another as Tori pulled her bra off. She looked down at her pale breast that glowed brightly in the moonlight. Her nipples were a bright pink causing Tori to be drawled to them. Pushing the goth back she started to kiss the top of her breast.

While she kissed the top of them her hands gently cupped them. Her tongue came out and gently licked the erect nipples. Her ears twitched at hearing Jade moan softly. Slowly she started to kiss down her flat stomach to the hem of her jeans. She unbuttoned them and unzipped them. Opening them up she started to pull them down. As she did she exposed Jade's pale thighs. Her black thong the only bit covering her pale skin.

Jade reached down and pulled Tori up to herself. Her brown hair dangled around her face. Reaching down she undid Tori's jeans. Pulling them down she looked to see the Latina werewolf was wearing a matching pair of boy shorts. She watched as Tori pulled her bra off tossing it to the wayside. Rolling them over Jade laid Tori out so that her head laid off the bed. Pulling her boy shorts off and than her own thong she looked up to Tori. Looking down she looked at her wetness. Leaning down she spread her legs. Gripping her hips she pulled Tori to herself. She started to lick Tori's core causing her to moan quietly as her head tipped back over the bed.

XX

Tori's eyes opened to the soft glow of the morning light. She moaned softly and tried to stretch. She found her movements restricted causing her to look. A pair of black feathered wings were wrapped around her. Looking to her right she looked at Jade's pale face. Smiling softly she leaned down and kissed the top of her head. That caused Jade to moan and look up at her.

"Good morning love, last night was amazing" she said kissing Jade still tasting herself in the kiss.

"It was" Jade said kissing her back.

"Now that we have bonded like this I'll never take another. It's just a werewolf thing" she said smiling at Jade.

"Good, you're mine, no one else can have you" she said kissing her again.

"We still have to tell our parents" Tori said tipping her head back on the pillow.

"Yay" Jade said with mock enthusiasm.

XX

Lilith stood on a skyscraper. She stood there waiting for the ones pure of heart. She had told Sikowitz to tell them to meet her on top of this building. She wanted a chance to test them herself. She knew he would deliver it and they would come alone. She warned him she would destroy the city if they didn't. Standing on the edge of the skyscraper she looked over. A falcon shared the ledge with her.

The bird of prey looked at her before looking into its nest. Her hand raised up towards the falcon. Suddenly a fireball shot from her hand engulfing both the falcon and the nest. She smiled cruelly as the bird burned. Looking back out over the city she smiled. Soon the world would know of her power.

"You must be Lilith" a voice said from behind her.

"And you two are the ones pure of heart" she responded turning around. She looked to see an angel and werewolf. The werewolf was in human form. She smiled a bit. "You are both beautiful" she said climbing off of the ledge.

"Why did you have us meet you here?" The angle asked looking at the demon queen.

"Wanted to test you both out. Seeing if you are worth my time. I am Lilith Persephone, once ruler of the underworld. I am the queen of all demons" she said giving them a polite curtsy.

"I am Jade West, a fallen angel" The dark haired girl said looking at her.

"I am Tori Vega, a lycan of the City Stalkers clan" the Latina said tipping her head to Lilith.

"Good, my brother is a master swordsman. I however use my hands, it's more personal" She said looking to her hands. Flames started to wrap around them. Flames soon spawned from her eyes. She looked at them making them step back. "Pyrokinesis, I have control over fire. Kinda comes with the territory of being a demon queen" her hands closed putting out the flames. Her eyes still glowed with them. "Now you see the power I have, I can destroy this city with the snap of my fingers. However you both showed up" she explained before smiling at them. "Shall we begin" was her words as she smiled darkly at them.

Jade looked at Tori and than back to Lilith. They saw what she was capable of. Jade's wings spread wide, gleaming in the moonlight. Tori let out a roar AF she ripped her skin away from her body. The shaggy brown fur appeared. Her true lycan form stood behind Jade as she gripped onto her sword and dagger. They both stared at Lilith as her hands came alight again. The demon queen prepared to test those pure of heart.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A new chapter is here. Its got cliff hangers and a fight. This chapter is setting it up for the big fights to come. Its short I know but it does what it needs to. Enjoy and please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of c-plause. It is meant to entertain and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

A fireball flew forward causing Jade and Tori to jump apart. Lilith smiled as she threw another fireball. She focused on Tori, the werewolf since she didn't fly. The fireball slammed into a satellite dish. The flames wrapped around it. Suddenly Tori came flying over the dish. Jumping back the demon queen smiled.

The werewolf swung her claws at Lilith. She jumped back laughing as Tori attacked again. Her hand shot up, open palm slamming into Tori's lower jaw. The blow sent her rolling through the air. Darting to the other side of her she kicked her in the back sending her crashing into a doorframe.

Dodging to the left she avoided a strike from Jade. The sword slashed through the air just missing her. Jade was surprised by her speed. The demon spun around and grabbed the sword. Jade and Lilith were inches apart. Jade growled at her while Lilith just smiled at her. Suddenly the angel slammed her head into Lilith. The impact shocked her causing her to stagger backwards.

She staggered right into a claw swipe from Tori. That caused her to cry out in pain. Jumping forward she slammed her shoulder into Jade. The blow slammed her into a radio tower. Lilith jumped up onto the tower, landing on a catwalk. She looked to see Jade flapping her wings. She went flying up and landed on the catwalk. Gripping onto her sword she glared at the demon.

There was a crash on the radio tower making both look. Tori was climbing it to get to them. A helicopter roared by, lighting both Jade and Lilith up. Flames glowed from her eyes as she smiled at Jade. Clasping her hands together she pulled the apart again. In her hands she gripped onto a flame sword. "Just so you know, I don't plan on killing you two. I'm holding back" Lilith said as she smirked at Jade.

"Don't hold back on our accounts" Jade said.

"It's not cause of you two. This world isn't ready for my powers yet" Lilith said with a smirk.

Jade shot forward and swung the sword. Lilith's came up and blocked the strike. She smiled before kicking Jade hard in the chest. Spinning around she kicked Tori across the face. The blow sent her crashing twenty feet back to the roof below.

"Tori" Jade screamed as the werewolf slammed into the roof. She was unmoving making her eyes shoot wide. She looked back to Lilith who was standing over her. With a growl she kicked her foot out making her stagger backwards. Jumping up she screamed out and charged the demon.

She punched Lilith making her drop to a knee. Jade's knee shot up and slammed into her face. The blow caused her to fall backwards. Shooting down she grabbed her by her throat. She started punching her across the face. With each blow she cracked Lilith's head off the grate. Her teeth were bared at her.

Lilith shook her head and staggered backwards. Suddenly Jade stabbed her sword into the demon's shoulder. This caused her to scream out in pain. However the scream slowly turned to laughter.

"Well, you got a seed of evil in you" Lilith said between blows.

"No, this is what happens to anyone who tries to harm my love" Jade growled as she punched her again. "You need to die, you are pure evil."

Jade grabbed her and picked her up. Carrying her around to the edge of the catwalk. She looked down to the street below. Looking over the edge she looked back to Lilith. Slowly she let her go.

"You can't do it, the vampires and demons you killed before didn't have faces. Dracula and I have faces, you've talked to us" Lilith said making Jade look at her. Her hand shot up and grabbed her by her throat. She smiled as flames glowed from her eyes. "That is your mistake" she growled.

She threw Jade over the side of the catwalk. That in turn sent her flying over the building. Jade's hands shot out grabbing Lilith. Together they both started falling off the building.

XX

Tori sat up slowly, her body stiff and sore. Her fur rustled around as the wind blew. Her green eyes focused to see Jade and Lilith falling off the tower. She let out a roar in protest as they disappeared.

Jumping up she ran forward towards the ledge. Looking down she was startled to see Dracula. He was hovering in front of her. His back to her. His head was turned to look at her. He smiled at her before flying away, carrying Lilith.

"Tori" Jade said making her look down.

Her eyes softened when she saw Jade clinging onto the ledge. Reaching down she grabbed her girlfriend. Pulling her up she smiled at the werewolf. Her wings flapped a bit as they folded against her back. Tori turned back to her human form. Shooting forward she wrapped her arms around Jade.

"I was afraid something had happened to you" Tori whispered in her ear.

"They won't kill me, I have to come back to you" Jade replied kissing her.

XX

Sikowitz stood in an office of a reality business. Allison stood next to him. Nikki was there too, as well as Carmilla. They stood there waiting for Jade and Tori to return. He had delivered the message for Jade and Tori to face Lilith.

"I need to know something" Nikki said making them look at her.

"What?" Allison asked looking at her. Parts of Allison and the two other immortals in the room didn't trust her. After all she is a hunter, she hunted immortals. She wounded Tori and wiped out several clans of good werewolves. There was something about her though that they could see she wasn't evil. Her heart was pure, unlike Cale's who was seeded with darkness.

"Why are Dracula and Lilith so obsessed with Jade and Tori?" Nikki asked looking around.

"Your a hunter, thought you knew a lot?" Carmilla asked in a sarcastic tone. Nikki glanced back at her as she just smirked at her.

"They are the Ones pure of heart" Sikowitz said gaining Nikki's attention. She gaved him a confused look. "Legend states, they will be the ones to decide fate. The decide the fate of the world" Sikowitz said making her eyebrows arch.

"They may be pure of heart, but they can be corrupted" Allison said. "They can be used by Lilith or Dracula to destroy the world."

"And you let them go face those monsters?" Nikki asked standing up.

"They need to work together. They need to find themselves" Allison said quickly.

"No, fuck that. They could be corrupted and turned evil" Nikki said making them look at her.

The door opened and they looked to see Jade and Tori come walking in. They looked at the three of them as they looked at them.

"Sikowitz, she didn't seem that bad" Jade said looking at the werewolf.

"That's because she doesn't want to kill you yet" he said before sitting down.

"Rest assured she will return" Carmilla said. "As will Dracula, and I'm going to take his head."

"Girls, we have something big" Alison said making them look to her. "We found where Jelico's tooth" she said making them look at one another.

"Where?" Jade asked.

"We have it?" Nikki said making them look to her.

"So shouldn't we have it?" Tori asked.

"No, they can keep it. Vampires and demons can't enter their house without permission. That is the safest place for it" Alison replied.

Nikki got off her chair and walked over to Jade and Tori. She smiled at them before walking outside. Tori and Jade both looked back to their leaders. Carmilla started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alison asked stopping her at the door.

"I need to feed, it's been a week" Carmilla said walking outside.

Her raven hair swirled around her head. She glanced back to see the angles and werewolves talking. She sighed a bit as she walked up the street. Four hundred years had passed since she left the vampire order.

Dracula had seen fit to make sure of that. He was the supreme vampire. All vampires owe their existence to him. She however hated him, and she wanted to kill him.

She had a mate once a woman named Jezebel. She was from Italy, and Carmilla loved her dearly. She took all the darkness of being a vampire made made it disappear. She made Carmilla feel human again.

And than the day came, Dracula found out about her mate. This did not bode well with Dracula. He chased them down, chased them to America. Once there he chased them to Roanoke Island. In one night he and three other vampires killed the whole island.

They killed every human on that island just to get to them. Once they got them she had to watch them rip her mate apart. That night a monster was born, Carmilla became something unbelievably powerful and dangerous.

Carmilla, not paying attention slammed into a woman. The blow sent the woman crashing to the ground. Looking down she looked at the woman who was hissing in pain. She was beautiful, her red velvet hair swirled around her head.

"Owe" she whined.

"I'm sorry I should have been paying attention" Carmilla said pulling her back to her feet. "Wow, you are beautiful" she said making the young woman giggle.

"Thank you, so are you" she replied.

"Would you like to go on an adventure?" Carmilla asked making her smile.

"Yay, I love adventures" she said jumping up and down.

"I'm Carmilla" she said her tongue gently brushing the back of her fangs.

"I'm Cat" the woman said smiling.

XX

Jade walked into her house. She stopped and looked back to her bike. She smiled a bit before closing the door. Walking into her house she went back to the kitchen. Opening the door to the refrigerator she reached in. Grabbing a soda she walked up the steps.

Opening the door to her room she stopped. Her eyes were wide to see her mom. She held onto a vest of hers. There were knives on it. On her bed was her gun. Her mom turned and looked at her.

"Jade, what is all of this? Are you in a gang?" She asked walking over to her.

Jade sighed as she sat her soda on her dresser. "Mom, I'm something that's going to be hard to believe" she said softly.

XX

Nikki walked up to Ashely. They were at Ashley's house. They needed sometime alone. They walked to her living room and sat down in front of the TV.

"How much longer do you plan on doing what you do?" Ashley asked her head rested on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Until we get Lilith and Dracula" Nikki said softly as they watched their movie.

"I am scared" Ashley said softly as she curled closer to Nikki.

Nikki sat there for a few seconds. Slowly she turned Ashley's face to her. She could see she was truly afraid. She kissed her softly as she stroked her cheek. "I won't let anything hurt you" she said sofly as she gently stroked her cheek.

"It's not me I'm fearful for" she whispered back to her.

"I'll be okay, my brothers and sisters have my back" she said smiling. "And I'll always come back for you."

Suddenly the front door exploded off of its hinges. Both jumped up to see a skin walker form of a werewolf walking in. Nikki seeing this reached to her back. Grabbing her pistol she pointed it at the werewolf.

"Is it loaded with silver, I don't think it is" a familiar voice said.

Looking behind the wolf was a man, the one from the baseball game. He smiled at her as she trained the gun on him. He just looked as the wolf walked forward in front of him.

"What do you want Issac?" She asked.

"You know what I want. You know what my boss needs" he said smiling. "And to answer your next question he told me who you are all."

"Than you know I won't give you shit" Nikki growled pushing Ashley behind her.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said pulling out a small sculpture.

She looked at him as he cut his hand. Blood oozed from his hand. He covered it with his blood. Smirking he held it up to his mouth.

"Kill them" he whispered.

He tossed it at them making them back up. They looked as it clattered to the ground at their feet. Both looked down at it. Suddenly it started to shake and grow. It knocked the couch out of the way. Nikki and Ashley stepped back into the dinning room. The amber colored clay shattered off of it revealing grey colored scales. They looked as a twenty foot long snake looked at them. It was as thick as a tree trunk. On its head was a crest. Its eyes were silver in color and seemed to glow a bit.

"The basilisk, the king of serpents. Its glare will turn you to stone. If it doesn't, well its bite is highly venomous" Issac said before stepping back out the door.

Nikki pushed Ashley into the kitchen and slammed the door shut. They heard the snake hissing deeply in the other room. Nikki knew her pistol wouldn't pose a threat to the serpent. She needed to keep the snake focused on her not Ashley. Turning she looked at Ashley.

"Ashley, I need you to do something" she said grabbing a towel.

"What?" She asked as she gasped slightly in fear.

"Call my family, tell them what happened" she said wrapping the towel her eyes. She tied it together.

"What about you?" Ashley asked looking as her girlfriend stood up gripping her pistol.

Nikki smiled, her hand going up she wrapped it around the nape of her neck. Pulling Ashley in she gave her a kiss. "I love you" she said.

"Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?" Ashley asked softly.

Nikki smiled at her before suddenly shooting out into the living room. She gripped onto her pistol and stood there. Standing there she reached back to feel a book case. Grabbing it she pushed it over blocking the door. As she stood there she focused on her hearing.

She stepped further into the room. Her feet stepping on the broken clay. Stopping she listened closely, hearing nothing. Slow she stepped forward some more. There was a clatter to her left making her stop. She turned her head to focus on that area.

With her eyes covered she couldn't see what was happening. The basilisk was slithering behind her. It had lifted up behind her so that it was looking down at her. Its tongue came out slowly and quietly. It tasted the air, tasting a bit of fear in the air. Slowly it moved around her. Its eyes glowed brightly. However she didn't turn to stone.

It looked at her as she continued to walk. Its mouth opened, venom dripping off of its fangs. With a deep hiss it shot at her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Well, I have been very busy. I finally got around to writing this. I'm sorry for making y'all wait. I'm finally back with an update. Here it is y'all. Please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C-Plause. It is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies <strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

Cale yawned and groaned as his phone started ringing. Rolling over on his side he looked at his phone. His eyes adjusted to the the light to see the name calling. He was surprised to see Ashley calling him.

"Hello?" he asked answering the phone. He quickly pulled his head away when the sound of crashing and gunshots filled his ear. He stared at the phone for a few seconds. Placing it back to his ear he started to get up.

_"Cale, a werewolf released a giant snake on Nikki and me. She's fighting it right now" _Ashley screamed out making him stop.

"We're on our way" he said quickly hanging his phone up.

Grabbing his jeans he put them on as he ran out if the room. He forgot his shoes and shirt. He didn't care though, his sister was in trouble. "Drake, Summer" he shouted running up the stairs. He looked to see them meet him at the top of the stairs. "Nikki is in trouble, we got to go" he said running towards the garage.

They followed him, all three of them ran into the garage. They ran over to their camero. Cale grabbed the keys while Drake and Nikki grabbed vest from the wall. Getting into the car they all looked at each other. Backing up the car sped away, fast as they could to save their sister.

XX

Nikki breathed deeply, gasping as she his behind the upturned couch. Pressing the release, she kicked out the magazine to her pistol. Reaching down she grabbed the last magazine. She sighed a bit as she slammed the magazine into her pistol. She paused when she heard the deep hiss of the basilisk. Slowly she peered around the couch to see the grey scaled tail. It slowly slithered away out of sight.

Her breathing hitch, as she felt the flickering of the tongue. She felt the tongue brush her cheek. Her eyes quickly shot down to see the tongue. Closing her eyes tightly she pulled the hammer back on her pistol. Jumping up quickly she fired two shots. She heard the snake screech, telling her she hit it.

The basilisk looked at her as she ran up the steps. It hissed deeply as it prepared to go after her. Stopping though it sensed something, making it look. Blood oozed from several bullet holes. The wounds weren't deep, it wasn't threatening to its health. It looked out the broken window to see three cop cars. They pulled up to the house.

Nikki stopped halfway up the stairs. She turned and looked to see the snake slithering towards the front of the house. "No" she whispered.

Outside, the police had exited their cars. Six total cops, one had an attack dog. They slowly started to move up to the house. Four moved around the house while two and the dog moved to the front of the house. Suddenly the dog froze, its ears we're flat against her head. Her tail was tucked and she growled quickly. The cop noticed this reaction and tugged at the leash.

"LAPD, we received reports of gunshots at this premise" his partner said gripping his gun. Looking back he looked to see his partner trying to get a reaction out of the dog.

He heard footsteps and looked to see a blonde woman on the steps. She gripped onto a pistol. Acting quickly he leveled his pistol on her chest. "Drop it miss" he barked at her.

"You, you need to get out of here" she shouted at him.

"I don't want to kill you by I will if I have to" he warned not taking the gun off of her.

"You're in grave danger" she screamed looking at him.

"Miss..." He was cut off as suddenly the wall he was using as cover exploded. Wood went flying around him. He screamed out in pain, feeling something had clamped around his midsection.

His partner stared on in shock as a giant snake had ahold oh his partner. The dog whined as she tried to get free from her harness. The cop looked on helpless as the snake's head snapped quickly cutting the man it held onto in half. Blood and organs spilled out across the ground. The snake quickly snapped its head to look at him. It hissed deeply when suddenly its eyes glowed brightly.

The pain started in his feet first and slowly started to move up his body. Looking down he looked on in horror as they started to change to stone. He let out a yell as he dropped the leash. He tried to move but his legs had already been frozen. Looking next to him he looked in shock to see the dog was already frozen in stone. Looking back up he was face to face with the serpent. It hissed deeply as its tongue came out.

Suddenly bullets ripped into it making its head snap up. It spun around quickly to see the other four officers firing at it. The man looked on as he was completely consumed by the stone. The last thing he saw was the tail of the snake lift up before coming down at him.

Back in the living room of the house Nikki looked on helpless as the basilisk killed the officers. She fell to her knees, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. She had failed to save them. She sat there, on her knees staring at spent pistol cartridges. She breathed deeply as she stared at them.

The forked tongue flicked across her nose. The hiss cut right trough her. Slowly her head started to lift up. Her eyes focused on the snout of the serpent. Its tongue came out again and went across her face. Slowly its mouth opened to reveal two retracted fangs that opened up. Venom dripped off of them. She looked into the mouth of the creature.

Suddenly a spotlight hit it making both turn quickly to look. A bright white light shined on them from the road. A thunderous gunshot rang out. Suddenly a powerful bullet slammed into the back of the basilisk. The snake cried out in pain. It quickly turned to face the attackers. It hissed deeply as it reared up.

Cale and Summer walked forward. Drake rested a .50 caliber sniper rifle across the roof of the car. Cale and Summer both gripped onto an M-4. They fired on the serpent with armor piercing rounds. The bullets ripped into the basilisk. It tried to back up but found it couldn't move thanks to the wall of the house. Drake fired again, the bullet finding its mark in the head of the snake.

Nikki looked as the serpent king fell forward in front of her. It snorted softly as it laid there. She looked up to see Summer come running up to her. Cale walked up to the snake and looked at it. Raising the gun he fired another three round burst into its head. He looked up to see the tail curl around a bit as it died at his feet.

"I couldn't save the cops" Nikki said softly.

Cale looked at her before moving past her. Looking around he looked at the destroyed living room. Walking forward further he opened the kitchen door. He looked in to see Ashley. He was huddled under the table. Her knees were curled up to her chest. She was breathing heavily. Kneeling down he reached to her. His hands fell onto her making her jump. They looked at one another as slowly he pulled her to himself.

Pulling her up she curled close to him and rested her head on his chest. They started to walk out of the kitchen. They looked to see Nikki standing there. Nikki ran over to her and gently stroked her face.

"She's okay, just in shock" Cale said as they walked out.

"Cale, it was Isaac, the wolf from the ball game" Nikki said walking with them.

Cale looked at her as they came up to the car. He put Ashley into the car before placing the guns I'm the trunk. He looked over to Nikki who was staring at him.

"Did you fucking hear me? That fucking werewolf tried to kill Ashley" Nikki hissed at him.

"Yeah, I heard you. Get in the car, we'll deal with it at home" he said getting in the car.

XX

Nikki led Ashley inside the house. Samuel stood there looking at them. He looked to Cale as he walked up to him. "What happened?" He asked looking at his son.

"Isaac, the werewolf attacked them. He tried to kill them" Cale said as they walked back towards the office.

"I'll call Allison, let her know what happened. She'll stay here, she's safest here" Samuel said walking towards his office.

"Why do you trust them?" Cale asked stopping making Samuel stop.

"She's an angel, Sikowitz is a werewolf, one of the good ones" Samuel said looking back to his son.

"They are immortal, we shouldn't trust them" Cale growled looking up to his father.

"They're not the evil ones" his father retorted.

"How can they be, they could have saved mom. Mom would still be here if it wasn't for them" Cale boomed at his father.

"Your mother was killed by vampires and demons. When you guys disappeared I had the other two Death Angels and all werewolves and angels combing the city. We hunted for all of you and all we found were you and your sister. If you want to blame anyone, blame me." Samuel yelled staring down at his son. He calmed down a bit and looked at him. "They killed your mother, my wife for revenge. They did that because we destroyed their hive. If you want to blame anyone, blame me" he said walking into his office.

Cale stood there staring at the door. Slowly he turned around walking back towards the steps. Walking down the steps he walked into his room. Looking over he looked at a picture. A picture of his mother. He sighed, a tear dripped from his eye as he thought about his family. He slowly started to realize right then, the enemy wasn't all the immortals. Just vampires and demons.

XX

Jade stood there, her eyes focused on her mom as she gripped onto her vest and gun. Walking forward she took them from her mother. Her mother just stared at her as she put them back in the closet.

"Are you in a gang?" She asked again staring at her.

"No, it's a lot more complicated than that" Jade said looking at her.

"Then explain it" her mom growled at her.

"Mom, I'm a member of an immortal race" she said looking at her mother.

"An immortal race. Well I can either accept that you think that's real in which case I will take you to a hospital for help. That, or you really are in a gang, and just trying to cover it up" her mother said walking up to her.

"Or, the third option, I'm telling the truth" Jade said pulling her shirt off.

Her mother gasped at the sight of her tattoos. Reaching back she unsnapped her bra. Her tattoos came to life and slowly the wings started to grow from her back. Once they had she turned to face her mom. She looked at her as the wings folded around her body. Focusing on her mother she watched as she gasped a bit before falling to the bed.

"Oh, oh my God Jade" she gasped out.

"I'm a fallen angel, a protector of humanity" Jade said as her wings melted back into her back.

"How, how is that possible?" Her mother asked as she put her shirt back on.

"When you found me, you found a fallen angel" she responded sitting next to her mom. "Mom, there's something else you need to know."

"What's that?" Her mother asked looking at her.

"I'm a lesbian" she said softly.

Her mother looked at her before looking to her hands. Slowly she reached over and took Jade's hands in hers. "You are my daughter. I will love you no matter what. When your father gets home we will tell him." She said looking at her daughter. "About you being a lesbian not an angel" she stated clarifying it for Jade.

XX

Nikki looked at Ashley as she shook a bit. She was in shock after almost being killed. Turning she walked out of the room leaving Ashley in peace. Closing the door she stared at the door. Tears started to drip from her eyes as she walked down the hall.

Stopping she crossed her arms over her chest. One hand came up and went over her mouth and nose. Suddenly she slammed her fist into the wall. She let out a cry of pain. Slowly she fell to her knees crying more. The immortals had almost killed her love.

Steps fell near her making her slowly look up. She looked to see Cale looking at her. Wiping the tears away she stood back up. Her eyes locked with Cale's as he stared at her. They looked at one another. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Cale, they came after Ashley. They threatened my girlfriend" she cried softly as she held onto him.

"They wanted to break you. Are they going to?" He asked looking down to her.

"No, they won't" she chewed out looking at him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to make them pay for threatening Ashley's life" she responded with a growl.

XX

Isaac walked into a building. He looked as one of the werewolves who traveled with him stopped at the door. Walking deeper into the building he looked around. He could see demons fighting over slain humans. Vampires played card games as they drank blood. He shook his head a bit before walking deeper.

"You failed to get the tooth" Dracula's voice echoed from the rafters above.

"Well your oversized snake didn't fare so well" he shot back.

There was a thumping behind him making him turn to look. Dracula stood there. His hair was cut short now. He still wore a duster. His sword and revolver were on his hip. The vampire elder stated at him.

"What was the purpose for that? All we did was anger the hunters" Isaac said facing Dracula.

"Exactly" Dracula said pointing at the werewolf. Said werewolf just shrugged his shoulders. "Doing so means we'll upset them. They will make rash decisions and it will make them easy to kill" Dracula said smiling. He looked as Isaac smiled too.

Chains rattled followed by a loud scream that echoed through the building. Isaac and Dracula both looked up towards the upper levels. "What about her?" Isaac asked looking to Dracula.

"She'll serve her purpose soon enough" Dracula said smiling.

"Prepare, soon we'll move on the hunters, and the tooth" Dracula said smiling as he walked past Isaac.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Well I have returned to work on this story after recently discovering there are fan fiction awards now i plan on making these awesome. This chapter will leave you questioning everything that is going on. Read closely there's is an easter egg in it as well as something that is coming. Please enjoy and R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C-Plause. It is meant to entertain and not for profit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Allison, Isaac made a play on my family's life. He tried to kill my daughter and her girlfriend" Samuel said, leaning forward, his hands coming to a rest on her desk.

"Samuel, we have a hard time tracking one werewolf out of thousands of immortals that live in this city" she said looking up at him.

He looked at her before turning around. He sighed a bit before rubbing his hands through his hair. Closing his eyes he thought of how close he had come to loosing his daughter. Turning, he looked at Allison who was looking at him. "I will call Mitch, you need more help. Two more Death Angels should be able to help" he said looking at her.

"Very well" she said standing up. She walked over to him and looked at him as he stood there. "They need the tooth, they will do anything to get it" she said looking up at him.

"And I will do anything to protect my family" he said, his mind thinking on his late wife.

Allison looked as he walked out of the room. Sitting down slowly she thought of trying to get more help. Her mind thought of a werewolf and her mate that lived in New York state. Together they helped to stop the destruction of San Francisco. They worked alongside other angels and a different bread of immortal. They were an exceptional duo. So were the others in the group. Shaking it off she pushed it away. They had a family last she heard. She didn't want to pull them away from that.

XX

Carmilla stood up from a bed, her nude body gleaming in the moonlight. She walked up to a window and looked out across the glowing city. She sighed a bit, her mind reminding her of the horrors she had seen. An entire village slaughtered like animals, just to get to her and her mate. Men, women, and children all dead just to find her.

She heard a soft moaning and looked back. She looked to see Cat rolling onto her side. Her nude and tanned body gleaming. She stated at her, hearing her blood rush through her veins. She didn't want to kill this woman. There was something about her that she didn't get. She had been feeling it of late. "I need to get away from these goodie goods" she mumbled before moving back over to the bed.

Laying back down she looked at Cat's neck. Gently she brushed back some of her red velvet hair. Leaning down she licked her lips. She pressed her lips to her neck. She felt the pulse against her lips and she smiled a bit. The kiss acted as a numbing agent. Cat wouldn't feel the bite. She would take just enough to quell her hunger. She wouldn't change Cat, there were to many vampires to begin with.

Her fangs came out and gently she sunk them into Cat's neck. She felt the blood rush into her mouth. She smiled a bit as she felt the blood rejuvenate her. After five minutes she gently licked the wounds. Pulling back she looked down to see it looked like nothing more than a bruise. Leaning up she gave the red haired girl a kiss on the the crown of her head. Getting back out of the bed she grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the night.

XX

Jade and Tori were walking though the park. They held hands and were laughing a bit as they moved through the park. They were happy with being in each other's company. They had broke the news to their parents about their love affair. They accepted it, still loving their children no matter what.

Tori looked over to Jade who wasn't paying attention. Smirking she pulled her hand from Jade and jumped up into a tree. She looked to see Jade looking up at her. The angel in question looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing it was clear she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. Reaching back she unsnapped her bra. Her wings came out and she flapped them softly. Lifting up into the air she smiled.

Reaching out she guided herself through the branches of the tree. Her blue eyes glowing as she looked to see Tori hanging upside down from a branch and smiling at her. Her hand went out and pulled her in for a kiss. They giggled and looked at one another. Their giggling slowly stopped as they looked at one another. Slowly they stroked each other's cheek.

Jade pulled Tori off of her branch and slowly they floated back down to the ground. Jade held her lover bridal style as her feet landed in the soft grass. They looked into each other's eyes as slowly they kissed.

They angel looked around to see no one was in the park. Slowly she carried her over to some bushes. She sat Tori down and moved her up against a tree. Both had lust filled eyes. They looked at each other before kissing each other. Their tongues mingled around one another. Pulling back Jade's eyes glowed softly as she caressed Tori's cheek. The moon shone down on them softly making them both glow with a soft haze.

"Right here?" Tori said softly.

"Yeah" she said with a soft nod.

They started pulling clothing off of each other. Once they were both nude they laid in the soft grass. The wind swirled around them making the grass and flowers swirl around. Their nude bodies, pressing up against each other. Their kissing deepened as their hands started roaming and exploring. Tori moaned softly as Jade's fingers found her core.

XX

Jade and Tori, both still nude sat in the limbs of a tree. They both looked out across the ocean. The sun was rising behind them. The rays of the warm star gleamed over the ocean. They looked as a humpback surfaced. They watched the whale crash back to the ocean. Tori tipped her head onto Jade's shoulder and purred contently. Jade's wings wrapped around them both.

"I love you" Tori murmured softly, her fingers playing with the black feathers.

"I love you" Jade said softly, her blue eyes looking out across the open ocean.

Tori looked up to the sky to see Venus, still glowing softly in the sky. Her head turned slowly to look at Jade who was looking at her. Slowly their lips came together for a tender kiss.

"Have you thought about what we'll do once this is all over?" Tori asked looking into Jade's eyes.

Jade looked at her before looking back out over the ocean. She pulled Tori closer to her nude body. Her wings keeping them close together. "Keep you until the end of time" she said back making Tori smile.

XX

Dracula opened his eyes to more screaming. Sighing he sat up and looked over to a book. Reaching over he took a cigarette from a pack. The screaming continued making him grumble before getting up. Slowly he walked out of the room into the hall. He walked to another room, the room where the screaming was coming out of. He opened the door and walked in.

Standing there he looked up at the golden chains. They were bolted into the ceiling of the room. He looked at a figure cloaked by the shadows.

"You're not going anywhere until I get the call" he said taking a drag on a smoke.

"Fuck you" the figure said, a raspy voice being his his reply.

"You see, years ago I discovered gold acted on you like silver acts on werewolves. The only difference is, werewolves are killed by silver. Gold only weakens you. Kinda like kryptonite to Superman" he said pulling a chair up and sitting in it.

"Why are you doing this?" the raspy voice asked.

"That, that will be explained later on. Just wait and see" he responded smirking. Getting up he looked at the chained up figure. "Keep it down, I need a nap" he said chuckling before walking out of the room. Closing the door he heard the figure start screaming. Slamming on the door he smirked. "I said keep it down" he roared before walking back to his room.

XX

Jade walker with Tori back to her house. She gave her a kiss before leaving her there. She walked down the street, her mind racing as she thought on things. She had been so focused she didn't notice she was being followed.

Suddenly she was grabbed and thrown into an ally. She slammed into a dumpster making her snort in pain. Looking up she looked to see a man standing over her with a knife.

"Give me all your money" he said, his body twitching telling her he was a druggie.

She chuckled a bit before standing up. Her eyes looked at him as he backed up from her. He still brandished the knife at her. She looked to see they were out of sight of the main road.

"Didn't you hear me? I said give me your money" he demanded moving closer to her.

"You know, I was taught not to kill you our any other person" she said looking at him.

"Kill me?" He snorted with a laugh. "I got the knife."

Jade just snickered a bit as she lowered her head. She shook her head letting out another laugh. Looking back up at him suddenly her wings shot out of her back. The man staggered backwards before falling to the ground. Stepping towards him she smiled.

"Do you still fell powerful?" She asked grabbing his leg.

Suddenly she grabbed his leg. Her wings flapped pulling both up into the air. She chuckled a bit as she listened to the man scream out. Tossing him up into the air she caught him. She looked him in the eyes. He gasped I bit in shock before looking back to the ground twenty feet below.

"How powerful do you feel now?" She asked with a twisted smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please just let me go" he pleaded looking between the ground and her.

"Wow, very poor choice of words" she said smirking.

His eyes shot wide as she released him. He screamed out as he fell to the street below. There was an audible crack as both of his legs broke. He whimpered as he tried to crawl away from Jade as she slowly landed on the ground. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked towards the wounded man.

She came up behind him and looked down at him. Slowly he rolled over and looked up at her. He pleaded and begged as she stood over him. Her wings fluttered a bit as she stared down at him. Suddenly her wing shot out. It struck the man in his temple with a loud crack. Looking down she saw the man's head was rested on his shoulder. His vertebrae was bulging against his skin. She smiled before walking over his body. She killed a human, something that went against the code of angels. She enjoyed it, she enjoyed killing that man.

"No more playing by the rules" she said softly. Her wings returning to their tattoos once more. She looked back at the dead man once again. Smiling she walked out of the ally and disappeared into the crowd of people.


End file.
